I Love You
by Dreaming Fantasy Dreams
Summary: <html><head></head>When Mikan turns up at Gakuen Alice, Hotaru notices her change in personality. She wants to find out why, along with another certain somebody with crimson eyes. However, the truth is not what they expected and leads to the death of someone they both love. ON HIATUS</html>
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Happiness doesn't always last, just as love doesn't always stay_

"Mum, where's Dad?"

"He's working Mikan, you know that."

I did know, but I was still anxious anyway. I always was. I was only 10 at the time, all innocent and bubbly, what my friends will call me energetic. I was just leaving the house to go and play with my best friend, Imai Hotaru. I didn't know my life was going to change then. Because I was "special", as my parents would tell me, I had no idea that people were after me. So, I walked to Hotaru's house, feeling very happy since it was the summer holidays. But when I got back, I knew something was wrong. I could hear Mum crying in the living room. Alarmed, I ran through to see what the matter was.

"Mum? Mum! What's wrong? Why're you crying?" I was scared, I didn't know what to do.

Then my Mum, Yuka, gave me the biggest bombshell I've ever known.

"Mikan, Dad is dead. Some very bad people killed him. They have found us, so we have to move."

What? Dad couldn't be dead. There was just no way, it was impossible. Shocked, I was frozen to my place. Suddenly, the door was broken off its hinges and men in black came barging in.

"Give us the child and no one gets hurt!" someone yelled.

I was still scared. I was only 10, I didn't know what to do.

"Mikan! Come here now!"

I did as I was told. It was all I could do to obey Mum's instructions, terrified as I was. She reached out for me and I went into the safe circle of her arms, knowing that she would protect me if Dad was gone. I suddenly had this very strange feeling that I was drifting. Drifting, floating, what ever you wanted to call it. I looked down at my hands just to make sure that I wasn't floating. Instead, I found that I was fading. Fading into nothing, and Mum was doing the same. What was happening? I turned wide eyes on Mum, who just soothed me as she always does.

"Everything's fine. I'm teleporting us to a safer place, where they won't find us." She murmured in my ear.

I looked back at the men in black suits. They were looking everywhere for us, but apparently, they couldn't see us. Because at that very moment, we were teleported away. Yes, my mother, Yuka Azumi, had the Alice of Teleportation and also the Stealing and Insertion Alice. And on that day, I also found out that I was an Alice too…


	2. Alices

**Chapter ****1**

**Alices**

_Losing a relative hurts a lot_

**~Mikan Sakura**

_**[Mikan's POV]**_

I walked into the living room, going to sit beside Mum on the couch. Unfortunately my step dad was there. He got married to my mum a few years ago, when we first teleported here. He found us in the middle of the street, shaking and sobbing, mourning for Dad. He helped us, cared for us, just like Dad had done. But I don't trust him. I always felt some weird vibes coming off from him. Even now, at 13 years of age, I still felt weird around him. It was fine when it was just me and Mum, but with him, I couldn't stand it. Want to know why? Because he abuses us. He started that after a year of living with him. Mum still has the bruise from last week when he punched her, right in the face. I tried defending her, which also earned me a punch too. After that, I noticed that I started changing drastically. I don't talk at school anymore, I argue with the teachers, I fight and I'm even sarcastic. It's like I was never that bubbly, innocent Mikan Sakura. Because one thing that I'm not, is innocent anymore. Oh yeah, did I mention that I don't cry anymore? Yup, I started that new rule when he started abusing us. And my Alice? I don't know what it is yet, but Mum gave me a Nullification Alice Stone on a chain so I can wear it round my neck to control my Alice so I won't be given away. What was that? You were wondering how Mum got the Nullification Stone? She got it from Dad. It was a nice, orangey colour. To match my name, she said. I was just walking home from school one time when a sleek black car drew up beside me. The passenger window rolled down and I saw a guy with blonde hair and a big smile on his face.

"Hi there, are you Mikan Sakura?"

How did he know my name? I'm sure I've never seen him in my life. I gulped and nodded. Where were all the rules Mum and Dad drilled into me ever since I could walk and talk? They had taught me I was never to speak to strangers, no matter what, even if they knew my name. And now, here I am, breaking that rule.

"That's good. Can you please run home and tell your mother that the Academy's people are here?"

Suddenly, I felt very protective.

"What do you want?" I demanded. My voice came out cold, like a gust of icy wind. That started a pang in my chest, even after two years of becoming like this, because it reminded me of my old best friend, Hotaru. I missed her so much.

"Tell her we only want to protect you."

What? He is not being serious… is he? I just stared at him again.

"Narumi, tell her what she really is." Another voice said.

I looked past the person–Narumi–to look at the other person, the one that spoke, and also the one that was driving the car. He had black hair, as black as the night, he also wore black clothes, and had many rings on his fingers. I couldn't see his face though because a black mask covered it.

"No Persona… That is for Yuka to tell her."

"I already know what I am." The words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them. Inside, I was horrified of what I had just said.

The two people stared at me for a long moment. I started to get uncomfortable and turned to leave.

"Very well… I will tell Mum that you are here. However, I'm going to give you very strict instructions."

"What might that be, Mikan Sakura?" The black haired guy asked.

"You's two have to stay in this car until I return. You are not to follow me, and if I have the slightest feeling that you are, you's will both die a very painful death."

The two people looked at each other before nodding at me. Satisfied, I walked away, looking back every now and then; just to make sure they were abiding by my instructions. When I reached home, I found that my step dad was away. Mum was cooking dinner in the kitchen. I dumped my bag under one of the chairs, and then sat down.

"Mum… someone talked to me after school today… Well, actually, two people…" I started, hesitantly.

Mum went very still for a moment, then turned and sat opposite from me.

"Who were they?" she asked softly.

I hesitated again before replying.

"Someone called Narumi, I think it was, and another person called Persona…"

"Oh God…" Mum went very pale.

"Mum, who are they?"

"Nobody, my dear… Just stay away from them."

"But Mum! They're just round the corner in the next street. They're in a black car!" I whined.

Mum's eyes went very round.

"You told them to wait?" she yelped.

"Of course I did! Mum, I want to know who they are. They said to me that I have to tell you that the Academy's people are here, and that they want to protect me."

"They're telling lies Mikan."

"But I still want the truth!"

"Very well…" Mum sighed.

Triumphant, I waited eagerly.

"Mikan, you know how I told you that you are an Alice?" I nodded. "Well, an Alice is somebody who has a very special power of some kind, and that's what an Alice is."

"But Mum… what _is_ my Alice?"

"Your Alice is the S.E.C Alice, also my second Alice."

"Your second Alice?"

"Yes… The Stealing and Insertion Alice."

I turned this information around in my head, trying to make sense of it all. This was just so confusing!

"Mikan, run along and tell Mr. Narumi to come back in a year. You can go to the Academy then."

I nodded and ran off to deliver the news. Their faces were shocked when I told them, but they quickly recovered, nodded and drove away. I just stood there for a long moment before walking back home.


	3. Missing

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Missing**_

_Why should life go on as normal when love seems to have disappeared from your life?_

**~Mikan Sakura**

_**[Mikan's POV]**_

In the past few months, Mum taught me all about Gakuen Alice and about how the Academy works. It was pretty interesting, but I didn't like how they make you cut ties with your own family and friends. And as for the different types of Alices? Way beyond weird. Seriously… And you know what I also found out? That Hotaru has one. Yup, my old best friend had an Alice and it was an Invention one too… So that's where all her machines had come from… The Academy might just be interesting…

_**[Normal POV]**_

Mikan just stepped in the doorway when a masculine hand grabbed her hair and dragged her inside to the basement. She bit back a scream as she knew what was in the basement. It was something like a cell, it even had iron bars. Her step father shoved her in the cell, his face contorted with rage. He took a whip and stepped menacingly into the cell. Mikan instinctively cringed against the wall. She hated showing how scared she was because it just gave him more satisfaction. He walked over to Mikan, raising the whip. She cringed even further into the wall, but this time, he seemed to get even more worked up and the whip came lashing down, hitting her across the cheek and making a gash there. This time, she couldn't help the gasp of pain that escaped her lips.

"Where is she?" he roared.

"I-I don't know who you mean." She whimpered.

"Your mother of a bitch!" the whip came down again, this time on her arm.

_**[Mikan's POV]**_

What? What does he mean by "where is she"? Did she leave me? No, she can't have. She wouldn't leave me with him, a monster. Would she? And if she did leave, I'm sure she would've had a reason to. Besides, she told me that she was going to train me to be a strong Alice. How am I going to be strong if she isn't here? Dad had already left the world; I can't have Mum suddenly vanishing with no warning. Heck, I've still a few more months until I go to the Academy, away from this hell of a life. Why would Mum ask to keep me for another year if she was just going to abandon me with _him?_ It just doesn't make sense. And this is coming from a girl who used to be stupid to a girl who is now one of the top students in the school. Not that I'm boasting or anything because as far as I'm concerned, it doesn't earn me status or even friends. Well, who cares anyway? Not me anyway. If Mum's left me, then that's fine with me. I can deal with this. I don't need friends or family. Well, maybe except Hotaru. I still miss her so much, you wouldn't believe. A burn on my left arm reminded me of where I am and also told me that I had just received another gash from the whip. So, that's a cut on my right cheek, right arm and my left arm. Ouch, maybe I should stop thinking about it. But I _can't._ It hurts so much. Of all the men in the world, why did Mum have to remarry to a _monster?_

_**[Normal POV]**_

The whip came lashing down endlessly; the man who was meant to protect her as well as her mother was merciless. She screamed and screamed, even begged for him to stop but he wouldn't, not until he got an answer to his question. She had thrown her arms above her head to protect her face, but he just moved on to her arms and then the top parts of her legs, not wanting students from her school to know what was going on. What must have been five minutes but felt like hours to the whimpering, sobbing girl, he stopped.

"Are you going to answer my question?"

As an answer, the girl only whimpered. The whip came down once more, licking her ear, and then he threw a scrunched ball of paper at her. She did not move from her position. Making a disgusted noise, he turned to leave the room, only pausing to lock the cell and hang the whip on its hook once again.


	4. The Letter

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The Letter**_

_Life isn't fair to those who love_

**~Mikan**

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Normal POV]<strong>_

Every day for the last few months, Mikan's step father locked her in the basement and whipped her, hoping to get an answer as to the whereabouts of her mother. However, Mikan did not know where she was. She could be anywhere in the world and she would not know. She could've been kidnapped, murdered or even committed suicide and still, she wouldn't know. Every day, Mikan focused on getting dressed, feeding herself, getting to school, staying on top, coming back from school and surviving her step father's whip. Her step father wouldn't let her outside the house and he only let her out of the cell to go to the toilet and other necessary needs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Mikan's POV]<strong>_

Where was Mum? I've got no hope now ever since Dad died and then Mum left me here. Why did she leave me? I guess I will never know. I just wished that she could have brought me with her. I wouldn't care why, just as long as we were away from here and we were together. Why couldn't she just teleport away? Or even thought to teleport _me_ away? Life is just not fair. I can't wait until the day when I can go to the Academy and see Hotaru again. When is that day anyway? No wait, what's that?

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Normal POV]<strong>_

Mikan crawled to the corner of her cell. She had seen a piece of something that was white, partially hidden by the shadows. She picked it up. Of course! It was the scrunch of paper that her step father had thrown at her on that first day, the day that her mother disappeared.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Mikan's POV]<strong>_

Why did he throw this at me? It was just a scrap of paper, wasn't it? I unfolded it carefully, smoothing it out. Oh God, nononono, this can't be happening. He was right. She _had_ left me.

_**~The letter~**_

_My dear Mikan, I am very sorry for leaving you with him, but it was necessary. You see, other people-bad people-had found me and so, I had to run away to protect you. You are safe where you are and remember to stay strong. I promise you that we will meet again one day, hopefully very soon._

_Love you lots-Yuka_

_Xxx_

Oh, please, someone save me. Can't she see that I am _not_ safe in this house? Doesn't she remember that he abuses us, abuses me? Oh no, I am _so_ dead. When will the Academy's people come back? Please, please, _please_ let it be soon, I beg you. What did I do to deserve this life? Wait, stop this _right now_. Ok, now, take a deep breath, in and out, in and out. Right, I'm sane again, although I don't know how I'll be like this for much longer. And when did I start praying? Yeesh, I'm not meant to be praying! I'm meant to stay strong, like Mum said! No, scrap that. I'm not going to be strong again for her. I'm going to be strong for me. _She's _the one that got off easily. Me? Not so much. So, I'll make a promise to you too, _dear mother_. You promised me that we'd meet again, right? Well, I promise you that I'll have changed since the last time you saw me and that I'm not quite as forgiving as you. What I'm trying to say is that I'm also promising you that you are my "mother" now and not my "mum", also I'm promising you that I am **never** going to forgive you for leaving me here, unless I have a good reason to forgive you. Ok, now I'm talking to myself? Seriously Mikan, get a grip. But I'm warning you, Mother, when I keep promises, I don't **ever** break them, unless it's an emergency.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Author's POV]<strong>_

And so, Mikan has changed again, with a new resolution…

* * *

><p><strong>[AN's]**

Ok, so, I know this isn't very much right now, but I hope that you's enjoy it!


	5. Transferred

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Transferred**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Normal POV]<strong>_

So, with her new resolution, Mikan carried on with her life as normal, or as normal as it ever is. But that all changed once more when a familiar black car pulled up beside her and the window rolled down to reveal the blonde haired guy from a year before.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Mikan's POV]<strong>_

What? It's time already? Finally! I thought that this day would never come! But I soon became irritated when the blondie shot me a cheesy grin. Doesn't he know that smiling gives you the impression that you're naïve? Yeesh, he's so annoying. I scowled at him and he dropped his grin. Good, it was getting on my nerves to know that I once smiled like an idiot.

"We meet again, Mikan-chan!"

I gave him my best death glare. Mikan-_chan_?

"First of all, don't _ever_ add 'chan' at the end of my name. And second, no need to tell my step father, you can just take me."

The blondie sweatdropped when I told him about my name but then he frowned when I told him to just take me.

"But… We have to tell the person who is looking after you."

Since he never said that we have to talk to my mother, does that mean that they know? They probably do; after all, Gakuen Alice isn't a prestigious known boarding school for nothing, besides the fact that it is for Alices.

"No, I'm serious. If I go back home, you'll not see me again until tomorrow…" I trailed off. He was eyeing me. Jeez, stop staring already! "Or maybe I'll be dead by tomorrow…" I muttered.

His eyes went saucer wide and I know that he heard, as did the other black haired guy who was driving. I knew that because the black haired guy was also staring at me, although I don't know what expression he was showing because he had the mask on again. Does he ever take it off?

"Well, Mikan-cha-" the blondie started but cut off when I glared at him. "Um, I mean, Mikan-san, if you're sure, then hop in." He beamed at me.

I opened the black door in the back and slid in. The windows were tinted so nobody could see me inside. Good. If word got out that I was away somewhere with two strangers, it would cause a riot. But I pity the next woman who marries my step father and hope that she will protect her kids if she has any. What's this? Oh, it's tears. No, stop. I just did not say that. It's not tears but moisture from, um, hay fever. I brushed them away angrily. I _never_ cry. I caught the blondie's eye in the rear view mirror and saw that he was looking at me sadly. I glared at him and he looked away, evidently afraid. I fished out a photo from my bag. I always carried it with me just in case this day came. It was a picture of mother, Dad, Hotaru and me, when I had just turned ten, a couple of months before Dad had been murdered. We were standing in front of a big Sakura tree and I had pigtails. I absently touched my ponytail. I'm too old for pigtails now. I shoved the photo to the very bottom of my bag, closed my eyes and massaged my head. God, I've got a headache. Next thing I knew, I had slipped into darkness.

_**[Normal POV]**_

The black car stopped in front of humungous gates to none other than Gakuen Alice! The guard let them pass through and the car glided to the back of the school. Mikan had woken up by this time and was just staring at the main part of the school (where the offices and faculty room and also the hospital are). She was shocked at the sheer size of Gakuen Alice but of course, she never showed it.

_**[Mikan's POV]**_

Seriously, how big does this Academy need to be? Ah, I'm getting irritated again for no apparent reason. I really need to stop this. Problem is, I can't. It's a part of me now so if people don't like it, they're just going to have to deal. It won't be my problem.

"Ok, Mikan-san, we're here!"

Duh, obviously we're here. Stupid idiot. I open the door and climb out, grabbing my bag on the way. Blondie leads me to a room-no, the Teacher's Lounge?- and told me to wait there for a moment. Fine by me. I dump my bag on the floor and sit down. There were other teachers there as well. A pretty blonde teacher looking in a crystal orb-is she serious?-a strict looking teacher tapping a stick against his palm and a frog on his head-a frog?-and a teacher who was crying buckets-crying? What kind of teacher cries at school?-and also the black haired teacher. Why does he keep wearing a mask? God, he's annoying too. Suddenly the door burst open and the blondie came whirling in with _another_ big grin in place. Great, what now?

"Mikan-chaaaannn! You're in my class!" he ran towards me to hug me.

Eeewww… Hasn't he learned his lesson already to not call me Mikan-chan? Guess not. I step to the side and avoided his oncoming hug. I **do not **want to be hugged by some weirdo teacher. He looked up at me, also crying buckets.

"Mou, Mikan-chan, that was mean!"

"I've already told you to not add 'chan' to the end of my name." I glared at him. The teachers were looking at us, interested. I glared at all of them too and they hastily went back to what ever they were doing, except the strict looking teacher and the masked man. *Eye roll* He was just smirking behind his mask, I could tell. I smirked back at him then turned my attention to the blondie.

"Oh, er, right, well… I'm Narumi Anjou, just call me Narumi, and you're in the Junior Division, Class 2-B, which is my class!"

He had started smiling again. I rolled my eyes at him and sat down again.

"Ok, well, your Alices are the S.E.C, the Nullification and the Insertion Alice. I presume your Mum told you about those?"

"She's my mother, not my Mum, not anymore. And yes, she did tell me."

"Ok, good, well, your Star Ranking is Special and you're in the Dangerous Ability Class, is that ok?"

I sighed then nodded.

"Oh, this is Persona, he's in charge of the DA."

Great. I also have a stupid, mask wearing teacher as well as one who's annoying and God knows who else.

"Just take me to my dorm." I requested, or more like demanded.

Narumi nodded and gestured for me to follow him. I did as I was told, for the first time in ages.

He stopped in front of a door and handed me a key.

"Mikan-san, welcome to Gakuen Alice."

I slid the key in the lock, turned it and pushed the door open. My dorm is **massive**!

* * *

><p><strong>[AN's]**

Ok, so, I realised that I made a mistake in Chapter 1-Yuka was meant to tell Mikan that her other Alices were the Insertion and the Nullification! I'm so sorry for not realising! Ok, now that that's over, I hope you like this chapter! It's not much, I know, and I'm sorry for that, but please just bear with me! So... Reviews anyone? I take criticism kindly, by the way, I don't mind what you say, as long as it can improve my fanfic! :D Um, yeah, I'm weird, haha xD So, remember to review though, Ok?


	6. New

_**Chapter 5**_

_**New**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Normal POV]<strong>_

Briiiing! Briiiing! Briiiing!

Mikan groggily reached out her arm and slammed down on the (poor) alarm clock, instantly shutting it up. She got out of bed and stretched her arms and looked about her. Then her eyes went wide.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Mikan's POV]<strong>_

Oh God, I totally forgot about where I am! Shit! How could I forget that I'm finally free of him? And I'm also gonna be late for homeroom if I don't hurry up. I walk to the wardrobe and fling the doors open. There were four uniforms hanging up. Two was probably for the summer and the other two was probably for the cold weather. I grab one of the winter uniforms and put it on sloppily, not tying the ribbon properly and leaving it to hang loosely. Some of the teachers would probably go mad. Like I care. Ugh, how short do these skirts need to be? Seriously, I hate really short skirts. I tug down the hem of my skirt a little to make it slightly longer. I sigh and start tying up my hair into the usual high ponytail, using a red ribbon. I put knee high socks on and then slip on my shoes. I grab my bag off the floor and walk out my dorm, locking the door behind me. I make my way to the Teacher's Lounge and wait for Narumi to show me to my class.

"Mikan-chaaaaannn! How did you sleep?" he ran towards me for a hug.

I sigh. People say that they learn from their mistakes, but I suppose Narumi doesn't. I step out of his way and he lands on the floor with an 'oof!'. He gets up, rubbing his head.

"Show me to the class." I say flatly.

"Er, right… This way."

I follow him along corridors and up some steps and along another corridor and go up another flight of stairs. We stop in front of a door with a sign above it reading 'Class 2-B'.

"Just wait out here until I call you to come in."

I nod and he smiles his big cheesy grin at me and whirls into the classroom, shutting the door behind me. Okay, now I'm in a really bad mood and don't ask why. Maybe it was my alarm clock this morning, or maybe it is the length of the skirt, or it could be that stupid Narumi, but anyway, something's ticked me off and now I'm cranky. I lean against the wall sighing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Normal POV]<strong>_

Narumi whirled into the class, being his usual cheery self, grinning at the pupils sitting in the class. They were all talking, or rather, most of them were anyway. There was a pupil with black hair and amethyst eyes doing something to another invention or mechanism. Another pupil at the back had his feet up on his desk and a manga over his face, sleeping, probably. A blonde pupil with blue eyes was stroking a rabbit that he always had with him.

"Listen up my dear pupils! We have a new student today!"

This, Narumi could see, spiked the class' interest. They all stopped doing what ever they were doing, even the pupil who was apparently sleeping, and looked at him.

"Please come in!"

The door banged open and the class saw a brunette with a high ponytail tied with a red ribbon walk in. Her face was perfectly composed, showing no emotion, but you could tell that she was really annoyed at something by the way she walked. She was wearing the winter's uniform instead of the summer's one, which they thought was weird and she was also wearing it sloppily.

"About time." She muttered at Narumi and they were shocked by those two words.

Nobody ever dared to talk to Narumi like that because of one thing: his Alice. Narumi's Alice was the Pheromone Alice, and they despised it. Only a certain amount of pupils actually stands up to him, and that was the stoic inventor, Imai Hotaru, and the popular fire caster, Hyuuga Natsume.

"Um… Please introduce yourself, Mikan-chan!"

"I told you to never add 'chan' to the end of my name." She said coldly before turning to stare emotionlessly at the class.

"Sakura Mikan."

The class was silent. They were waiting for her to say something about herself; they were really keen to know about her Alice, but it seemed that she wasn't going to talk.

"Um, Mikan-san, tell them something about yourself!"

"No way. They don't need to know anything about me except my name."

It was still silent. To be truthful, the class was stunned about her attitude and also were a bit scared of her. The only people that didn't show any feelings that they were showing were, of course, Hotaru and Natsume. Well, ok, maybe Hotaru's eyes had a little spark of recognition in her eyes, but nothing else.

"Just tell me where I've to sit." she spoke up, using that cold tone of hers.

"Hehehe, ok, Sakura-san, you're sitting next to..." Narumi paused as he looked around, then his eyes lit up. "You're sitting next to Hyuuga Natsume!"

The class sucked in a breath and looked at Natsume. Said person didn't show anything about what he thought about having to sit next to the new girl.

"Also, Mikan-san, he's your partner! So it's a free period because of the new student!" and with that, he whirled out, a little bit fast because he thought that Natsume would explode at the news.

Mikan just shrugged her shoulders and stood standing at the front of the class, staring out the window, totally ignoring the class.

"Sakura-san! What's your Alice?"

"What's your Star Ranking?"

"What ability class are you in?"

They all rushed up to her, asking multiple questions.

Her eyes went wide at the oncoming crowd and she shrank back against the blackboard.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Natsume's POV]<strong>_

When I saw the new girl shrink back against the blackboard, her eyes wide with fear (?), I suddenly felt sorry for her. No, don't even bother asking why. I don't know myself. So, just leave that question 'til later, ok? Good, now that we've established that, the new girl was still backed against the blackboard. Doesn't she know that she can't stay like that forever? Jeez... I was still watching when someone reached out for her, touching her shoulder for a nano-second, but she recoiled from her touch. Why is she scared? Yeesh, we're not gonna eat her...

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Hotaru's POV]<strong>_

Why is Mikan so scared? I don't get it. First, her and her mum disappears with no apparent trace whatsoever, without leaving me a note, then suddenly, a few years later, out of the blue, she suddenly transfers here. How come I've never noticed that she had an Alice? Well, actually, maybe I might've suspected, since I have tons of information on her parents, and they are Alices, but I wonder just exactly what her Alice is...? I hate not knowing things... But really, this class is really pissing me off. Can't they see that they're scaring her? Guess not... Idiots...

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Mikan's POV]<em>**

Oh God, stop crushing me against the wall and back off already! But of course I can't say that because I'm paralysed with fear. This is what my step father has done to me. He's made me scared of people, especially when they touch me. Trust me, I never used to be like this.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

I hear a sound that once used to be familiar, and I never knew how much I have missed it. Suddenly, the crowd parts, some people rubbing sore parts on their arms or back or sides, even their heads, and Hotaru came through towards me. I suddenly stand up straight and stare coldly at her.

"Thanks Hotaru."

"You're welcome Mikan. I can still call you that, right?"

"Sure. Just show me where that damned Hyuuga sits so I can take my seat."

Hotaru nods and points to this dude who has his feet up on his desk and a manga open in his lap. He is just staring coldly at me with shocking crimson eyes and his raven hair lying in a messy way. Huh... I have to grudgingly admit that he is hot. I stare back at him (coldly mind you) while walking up the aisle to the back of the class. I drop my bag to the floor and slide into my seat, breaking contact with him to stare out the window.

"Why are you scared of people?" he asks. More like demands.

"It's none of your business _Hyuuga_." I smirk.

"Mikan, you've changed and if you don't tell me why, I'll shoot you with my Baka Gun." Hotaru said, pointing her gun at me.

Well, what could I say? I can totally see that "Oh, I've changed because mother got married and he abused me" would go down very well. So of course, I said something different.

"It's none of your business as well, Hotaru." I said stiffly.

I didn't like talking to her like that, but if it kept her away from that secret, then I'll do it.

"As for your earlier questions, my Alices are the S.E.C, the Nullification and the Insertion. My Star Rank is Special and I'm in the DA." I say, indifferently.

The whole class suck in another breath, including Natsume. Hotaru, however, just narrows her eyes at me. I shrug at them all.

"Believe me, hate me, love me, I don't care. Just leave me alone now, if you don't want to die."

The class suddenly went to their seats and started muttering and whispering about God knows what. Actually, they're probably talking about me. Well, like I said, I don't care. I feel three pairs of eyes still staring at me and I already know who two of them belongs to. I stare at Hotaru for a long moment before she breaks contact and walks to her desk. I look at the second pair. This one I didn't know. The pair of blue eyes belonged to a blonde guy stroking a rabbit. I suppose he is cute, but not my type. Too bad... Wait, what am I thinking? I gave up the thought of any type of love a long time ago. Anyway, he's staring warily at me, but when I stare back at him, he flushes and looks away, looking back at his rabbit. Huh... I finally lock eyes with Natsume's crimson eyes. I don't know what he's thinking, but it looks as if he's mad at me, or something along those lines.

"What are you staring at?"

"Hn." he smirks and replaces the open manga onto his face.

I can also see that he's a rebel. First off, no other students has their feet on their desks, secondly, no one else is sleeping, and thirdly, he's wearing his uniform sloppily too. I'm still glaring at him when the strict looking teacher with the stick and the frog marches in and I have to avert my eyes at a spot above the blackboard. Hm, it actually does looks like it's gonna be interesting...

* * *

><p><em><strong>[AN's]**_

Ok, so, how did you like that? Tell me it's good, right? :D Heehee, from now on, I can guarantee that it's gonna get a lot more interesting! ;D


	7. Training

**Chapter 6**

_**Training**_

_You shouldn't judge a book by its cover, and that goes for people too_

**~Mikan Sakura**

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Normal POV]<strong>_

When the strict teacher walked in, he looked around the class until he found the person he was looking for. A girl with chocolate brown eyes and a high ponytail, tied with a red ribbon, was staring out the window. She had her jotter out but that didn't matter to him because she wasn't paying attention. This made him mad, but seeing how she wore her uniform made him even madder. He slammed down his stick onto his desk to get her attention but she just kept staring out the window! The whole class had jumped when he slammed down his stick; they couldn't see anything that had made him so mad, but Natsume and Hotaru could.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Mikan's POV]<strong>_

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and I flinched away from it. I turn my head to see Natsume glaring at me. I gave him my what-do-you-want look and he nodded at the teacher. I just shrug at him and continue to stare out the window. I don't care about maths. I saw the question they were doing, and it's easy. Well, for me anyway… And Hotaru, can't forget the genius… Oh yeah, Natsume too, damn him…

"Sakura Mikan!"

A harsh voice reverberates in my head. I turn slowly to look at the teacher. I don't even know his name…

"What?"

The stick he is holding is suddenly crackling with energy. Oh God, don't tell me… His Alice is Lightning, am I correct? Of course I am… Seriously, doesn't he know that one of my Alices is Nullification? Hm, guess not…

"One; don't ever talk to teachers like that! Second; PAY ATTENTION IN MY CLASS!" he shouted.

I yawn. I've had this lecture before, obviously, so I know what he's talking about. Ha, that just made him madder. Is that even possible for him? Guess so…

"As your punishment, Sakura, you are to answer the equation I put up on the board!"

I can't help but stare blankly at him. I guess he's never seen my test scores from my last school. No, stop right there, Mikan, you are not to delve in the past anymore. God, keeping my blank face and bad attitude was bad enough, but trying to keep my cool? Not good, I can tell you. The "strict" teacher has turned around and was writing something on the board. What a bore. I glance at Natsume and see that he is still glaring at me. I give him my –what-do-you-want look again but he just keeps glaring. What is wrong with him? I'm not even doing anything to make _him_ glare at me. He scrawls something on a scrap of paper and slides it over to me. Crankily, I read it. Seriously, I'm in no mood to pass notes.

_What is wrong with you? Don't you know that it's stupid to make him mad? Do you want a death wish? And I highly doubt that you'd be able to answer the equation he's putting up, and if you don't answer it, he'll give you severe punishment._

Does everyone think I'm stupid here? I can handle most things, **including **maths. Hello, how hard can it be? I take his pen, only to receive another glare from him, and hastily write my reply.

_Do I look stupid? Seriously, I know maths, I'm not dumb. Also, nothing is wrong with me, I know that it is stupid to make him mad, but what can I say? It's fun. Plus, a death wish is probably better than this hell of a life that I have. Like I care what punishment he gives? It's probably nothing compared to what I've been through._

Seriously, if I wasn't mad before, I am now. That Hyuuga… Thinks he knows everything. I slide the paper back to him and I watch as he quickly reads over what I wrote. I'm still staring at him when he looks at me. He's hiding his emotions, but I can tell that he's looking at me curiously. I shrug at him.

"Sakura Mikan! Come up and answer this now!"

I look back at the teacher, steadily, and slowly stand up, tugging at my too-short skirt. However, I don't make my way down to the front.

"Oh, that's easy," I say, after a quick glance at the equation on the board, "_x_ should equal to 13, if I'm not mistaken. And now, I must go to training. You see, Persona will be waiting for me. Really, it was fun answering your equation, but you see, I'm not a dumbass. If you had bothered to take a look at my test scores, you would have seen that I'm one of the top five smartest students in Japan. You really shouldn't judge a book by its cover, and that includes humans. If you want respect, you have to earn it from me. Bye now!"

After my speech to the teacher (I still don't know his name), I walk to the window, open it and jump out. Really, there's no need to treat me like a retard. Oh yeah, confession time: I was lying when I said that Persona would be waiting for me. Don't look at me like that, did you honestly expect me to stay in a class that thought I am dumb? No, I didn't think so... What was that?

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Normal POV]<strong>_

Mikan was just leaning against a Sakura tree, enjoying the view, when a rustle in the bushes could be heard. She froze and her chocolate brown eyes flickered around her, trying to detect the source of the noise. She didn't have to wait long because a moment later, Persona had stepped out of the shadows.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Mikan's POV]<strong>_

Oh great... What is _he_ doing here? Don't tell me I've actually got training?

"Sakura Mikan, you have training right now. Come with me into the woods." and he walked off.

Well, I guess that settles it... Irritated, I follow him deeper into the woods, tugging at my skirt every now and then. Sometime during our walk, it had started pouring with rain, so now I'm drenched. Oh yeah, he is too. An extra bonus! We reach a little clearing and I'm telling you, it wasn't a normal one. The circumference of the clearing had track lines on it and in the middle, it had little bits and pieces of wood. I suppose I didn't describe that very well, but you see, I can't be bothered right now, so just leave the description. Anyway, one thing I can say is that it was like a mini obstacle race. And, oh God, there is now a whip in Persona's hand! Don't tell me the DA whips the students?

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Normal POV]<strong>_

Persona cracks the whip at Mikan to get her attention. He sees her wince and there's a wild look in her eyes, but all of a sudden, it dies and her face is back to normal: perfectly composed and emotionless. _Huh, this is gonna be interesting,_ he thought.

"You are to run ten laps around the track. You will be whipped if I think you are not going fast enough. We expect only the best from you. Am I clear?" his tone lashed out, just as harsh as the whip that came down on her calf.

"Crystal clear." she answered in a monotone.

The whip came down again on her calf.

"That's for cheekiness. Get started." he cracked the whip again.

Mikan, who was totally irritated at his whip, started running for all she was worth, like her life depended on it. Which it probably did when it came to doing missions. In just below five minutes, she had run the full ten laps.

"Very good," which she supposed was the only praise she was ever going to get, "Do it again."

Mikan sighed and started once again. The whip came down on her legs again, urging her to go faster, which she gladly obliged. However, the whip kept coming down every now and again and once, she had stopped during her running, and glared at Persona.

"Do you mind? I'm running for all I'm worth so stop the stupid whipping. Do you know how hard it is to run as fast as you can while trying to protect your eyes from the pouring rain?" she demanded.

In answer, the whip came out, quick as lightning, and licked her cheek.

"Do not talk so impertinently. I did not tell you stop running, Sakura, so start from the beginning again or you'll get the worst from me."

Mikan gave him another glare before stomping off to start again. This time around, Persona was not so merciless and the whip came down constantly, whether she was running fast or not. Sometimes, it cut her arms, or her face, but it was mostly directed at her legs. Finally, with a last spurt of speed, Mikan finished the ten laps. She was shaking from head to toe by now, but she was not going to let him have the pleasure of seeing her weak.

"Move on to the obstacles next. Do the same as the running. Ten laps round, as fast as you can."

Mikan started, weaving her way in and out of the obstacles, jumping over walls, splashing into puddles and generally trying as hard as she can to not burst into tears, or at least cry. Once, when she fell (into a puddle), her arms were weak that she couldn't push herself up. Persona whipped her until she managed to drag herself up and start running again. She had blood streaming down from her cuts and mud caked all over her. Little did she know that she was being watched...

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Natsume's POV]<strong>_

After watching Sakura Mikan jump out the window, I had the sudden urge to follow her. She really couldn't be serious when she said that Persona would be waiting for her, right? But I suppose it did kinda came as a surprise when she answered Jinno's question on the board. And her little speech after that? Lets just say she's got some attitude. But she's not as bad as I thought she would be... Wait. What am I thinking? All girls are stupid. Well, apart from Imai, I suppose, but it's not like I'm gonna admit that out loud, am I? Stupid thoughts, go away! Anyway, I sneaked away while Jinno's back was turned and followed her to a Sakura tree. Damn, she's standing at my fave tree! So, what did I do, you ask? Nothing. I just simply hid in the bushes and watched her to see what she was up to. She-we-was probably only there for about five minutes when there was a rustling and Persona suddenly appeared. Oh crap, what if he finds me? No, wait, I don't think he saw me at all, his attention is focussed on Sakura. Whoa, what was that? Persona said that she had training right now! I followed them deeper into the woods, suspicion filling me as they-we-got deeper in. Finally, my suspicions were confirmed when we reached a clearing. It was the training clearing where I had trained for a year before going out on my first mission. And Persona was already starting her training! I clenched my teeth as I watch Persona crack the whip at her and see her wince. That was a bit weird. People usually had fear in their eyes when he did that, I've seen them. But Sakura wincing? That was something I haven't seen before. It was like she knew what it was for.

"You are to run ten laps around the track. You will be whipped if I think you are not going fast enough. We expect only the best from you. Am I clear?"

"Crystal clear."

Um, wow, I didn't even answer back to him when he asked me that, two years ago. The whip came down again, hitting her in the calf, and I had to use most of my energy not to run out right then and there.

"That's for cheekiness. Get started." and he cracked the whip again.

I watched as Sakura started running around the track and under what? Five minutes? She had finished all her ten laps. I didn't even finish my ten laps in that time. How dare she be better at running than me. Persona praised her, but also told her to do it again. I kept watching as the whip came down every so often. Well, what did you expect me to do? Run out and save her? I think _not._ Jeez, don't tell me she had just practically ordered Persona to stop whipping her. No, I don't need you to confirm it. Persona made her start all over again, even though she was on her eighth lap. Finally, Persona made her move onto the obstacles. When she fell into a puddle and couldn't get up, and Persona kept whipping her, I almost ran out and set fire to him. But it wouldn't help, since it was pouring with rain, so I had to stay where I was. Besides, I wasn't gonna get caught by that bastard. Sakura managed to stand up and start running again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Normal POV]<strong>_

By the time Mikan had finished her ten laps around the obstacles, Persona made her do it again and again and again. By this time, she knew where she was going without looking down that she could've ran the course in her sleep. Which she proved when Persona stopped her one time and told her to blindfold herself and run it. She did as she was told, even though she didn't like not seeing him because then, she didn't know when the whip would come down. The first time the whip came down when she was blindfolded, she couldn't help gasping out loud. It wasn't so much as the pain, she was used to that, but the shock of it coming down so suddenly and unpredictably. She did not stop running however, and when she ran her ten laps blindfolded, Persona nodded approvingly at her, not that she could see it.

"You can take that off now." Mikan untied the black cloth. "Your training is finished today, but meet me here tomorrow at precisely eleven a.m. You can go back now."

Mikan handed him the black cloth wordlessly and walked away. Natsume waited until he was perfectly sure that she was gone before stepping out from the tree he was hiding behind.

"You didn't need to push her so hard. You didn't even whip **me** that much when I had started that training for a year. What's so special about her?" his voice was cold.

"Her Alices are the S.E.C, the Insertion and the Nullification. Her Star Ranking is Special, same as you." Persona's voice was as cold as Natsume's.

"I know all that." he retorted.

"She will become a great weapon for the Academy. Soon enough, she'll need Alice controllers. She already has a talent for fighting. She's a natural fighter, like you."

"I don't care if she's a damn fighter!" Natsume yelled.

"Did you know that Sakura Mikan didn't used to be like she is now? Ask Imai Hotaru. She will confirm to you that Sakura Mikan used to be a happy-go-lucky girl, and as bubbly as you would find a ten year old girl to be."

"Well, since you're spitting out information, you have to carry on. What happened then, since you're a know-it-all?" Natsume knew that talking to Persona like that would earn him a whip, and sure enough, it licked the back of his legs.

"Her father was assassinated by an Anti-Academy Organization, we don't know which one. Her and Her mother teleported away to a different town, and there's no information about what happened to them. After a year, however, Sakura Mikan's school report suddenly came up, under a different school, and it turned out that she wasn't an idiot after all, and her name was put down for one of Japan's top and smartest students."

"Figured that out." Natsume muttered.

"Now, if you don't mind Natsume, I believe you have someone to follow. I heard she is your partner, so you better follow her. Don't let anything harm her, she has training tomorrow."

Natsume t urned to leave.

"I thought you said she was a natural fighter." he stated, smirked over his shoulder at Persona and ran away in the direction Mikan had taken, too fast for Persona to whip him once more.

Natsume found Mikan back in Class 2-B, sitting coolly at her desk. She hadn't, he noticed, bothered to change her uniform and it was because of this that Hotaru was glaring at her and the whole class was staring at her.

"Oi."

Mikan turned her cold eyes on him.

"What?"

"When are you gonna change your uniform?"

"Maybe tonight...?" she replied sarcastically.

"You starting a fight?" a flame flared in his hand.

Mikan stood up, glaring at him now.

"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not." she said in a low voice.

"Yeah? Well, if you are, then maybe you should think about planning ahead and make sure you have someone as back up and someone else to help you to the hospital." Natsume smirked when he saw her clench her fists.

"I can take care of myself." she spat out.

"Prove it," he paused, "Polka-dots."

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

"Whatever." and Mikan walked out.

Natsume just stared at the door. That was **so **not the reaction he had been hoping for.

"It'll take more than that to make her mad now. In the old days, that would've definitely made her mad." a cool voice spoke up. It was Hotaru.

Natsume looked sharply at her.

"Just saying." she shrugged.

"Shut it, Imai." he stomped to his desk, sat down, put his feet and put his usual manga over his face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[AN's]**_

Ok, how was that? I know that this is (probably) the longest chapter yet :D Tell me if you liked it! :D


	8. Nightmares

Ok, I know I forgot to say this in the previous chapters...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters!**

Right, now that that's doen, lets get on with the story...! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

_**Nightmares**_

_**[Normal POV]**_

That night, when Mikan, finally, went to her dorm at the end of the day, she just sat down at the window and stared out. Today had tired her out, especially the training with Persona. Since she was all alone now, she couldn't stop thinking about her mother. It was practically inevitable.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Mikan's POV]<strong>_

It was still pouring outside. I started to remember one time, when I was eleven, and it was raining like this. I started to block that memory, but once it had started, it just wouldn't stop…

_~Flashback~_

_Soaked through right to the skin and with my hair plastered to my face, I climbed wearily up the stone steps to the front door. I didn't bother to bring an umbrella because there was just no point. My stupid step father would just abuse me with it, practically as soon as I got in. Well, what else wasn't new? I was just about to open the door when it flung wide open by itself. Well, actually, not by itself. My step father had opened it, and I can see already that he was mad, for some strange reason. He looked at me from head to toe while casually leaning against the door frame._

"_So…where have you been?" he asked just as casually._

_Ok, I have to admit, I was seriously scared out of my wits, and I don't get scared easily these days. That would've been the old me._

"_Um, I was at school all day."_

_He just kept looking at me. It was creeping me out and I shivered._

"_Can I please come in?"_

"_Nope. You can sleep in the shed tonight."_

_I gaped at him. __**In the shed?**__ He's gotta be kidding!_

"_Well? Hurry up and get a blanket. I'm locking the doors."_

_He __**is**__ serious! I take a deep breath and keep a wary eye on him as I walk in the house and trudge upstairs. I should've known he was serious. I grab a blanket and a pillow from my room. I didn't bother to take extra clothes with me. There's no point anyway. The shed's roof has a big hole in it and I'll just get it wet. Oh yeah, I'll get wet too, but that doesn't matter. I'm used to the rain._

_~End of flashback~_

That night, true to his words, he locked me outside for the whole night. I didn't even get dinner or breakfast and he wouldn't let me in the house in the morning at first. He made me stand outside there, while it was still pouring, for half an hour and made me late for school. He kept it up for a week before letting me sleep back in the house. Sighing, I get up and go to the bathroom to run a hot bath. I strip off my clothes and take my hairband out and went into the hot bathtub. It was a relief, although the hot water made my cuts sting and throb, but I didn't care. I clean the wounds out as thoroughly as I could (I'm no nurse) and started washing my hair. I used my favourite shampoo that smells of orange blossoms. Once I'm done, I get out the bath, brush my hair and get changed into a plain black T-shirt and pyjama bottoms. Yeah, I'm not much of a fan of going to bed in pyjama tops, and don't even bother asking why. You'll just waste your breath. After I blowdried my hair and brushed it again, I went out and into my bedroom. It was still partially dark in there, with only a little moonlight leaking in from a gap in the curtains. Just the way I like it. I climb into bed and fall fast asleep...

_~Mikan's Dream~_

_"Mikan?"_

_Someone was calling me. Who is it?_

_"Mikan?"_

_There it is again. It seems vaguely familiar._

_"Mikan, come with me to a party. It is your birthday after all, is it not?"_

_"Mikan! Don't go!"_

_It suddenly became clear. I was standing in a house. My step father's house, and I was back in the basement. And my step father was the one that was asking me to go to a party with him. And my mother was the one that was calling my name. Oh no, not this dream. Please, anything but this! I don't want to remember this night!_

_"Mikan. Come with me."_

_"W-what about Mum?"_

_Oh... That was me. Suddenly, I could see myself, standing in front of my step father, eyes worried. It was my eleventh birthday, and so far, it had been anything but good. And at the sight of my step father, I knew that it was going to be even worse. My eleventh self had tears in her eyes-my eyes-and she-me-was standing there, unsure of what to do._

_"Mikan. You want to have a good time, don't you?"_

_I hesitate before nodding._

_"Well, come with me. I'll make sure Mum won't find out that you're going out on a school night. Go to your room and get changed. Wear your best dress."_

_I did as I was told. Obviously, I had to or I'll get a beating of some sort. My best dress was a peachy pink and orange one, with a satin bow to match. I put on white socks and my pair of light orange shoes and clipped my hair with a peach bow. When I was done, I skipped back downstairs to my waiting step father. I actually skipped! Well, I didn't know any better, did I? I was vulnerable and still innocent. My step father took me by the hand and walked me to a black car and practically shoved me inside. He drove us to a bloc of abandoned houses and parked in front of the most isolated one, except tonight, the street was full of cars. You could feel the beat of the music when you were walking. I noticed, as we walked up to the house, a few of my step father's friends. I didn't like any of them one bit. They were all drug dealers or drunks. And then I knew, somehow, that this party was going to have drugs and alcohol in it. And probably sex, seeing as it's a house, which means there must be bedrooms. I got even more scared and tried to pull my hand out of my step father's, but he kept a tight hold on me and marched me into the house. At first, it wasn't that bad, but then my step father left me to go somewhere else in the house and I was standing all alone. I didn't know what to do. One of his friends spotted me though and walked over to me._

_"Hey sweetie. Do you like the party?" his breath smelt of alcohol._

_"Um... yes... It's not that bad."_

_"Well, its about to get a lot better."_

_I didn't know what he meant, but I knew that it won't get better for me, but worse. I tried to escape, but he handed me a cup of juice, and I dutifully drank it. Big mistake. He handed me another cup when I was finished and I drank that one too._

_"Do you want to see upstairs? It's beautiful up there."_

_I nodded. I suddenly didn't feel too good. He took my hand and led me upstairs._

_"Um, sorry, but I forgot your name, but I don't feel too good."_

_I was feeling physically sick. I was about to sit down, but he grabbed my arm and shoved me into a bedroom where there were three guys waiting. One of them was my step father. I almost cried in relief, if it wasn't for the sudden sickness, and reached out to him, but he shoved me onto the bed._

_"Do whatever you want with her, but I have to get her home by at least midnight." and he walked out._

_One of his friends locked the door then looked at me, a terrifying gleam in his eyes. I was scared. I started crying, not that it did me any good. One of the men started untying my bow and stripped me. One of the other men stripped himself and lay down on top of me. I screamed, and then blacked out._

_"-kan..."_

_Who's calling me now? Oh god, don't let this dream-no, nightmare- start all over again._

_"Mikan..."_

_No, it's someone else calling me... I struggled to open my eyes._

_"Dammit Mikan, wake up!" someone hissed._

_This time, I bolted awake._

_~End of Mikan's dream~_

I woke up to find my face stuffed against my pillow. Oh... I must've done that to muffle my scream. I lifted my face up and blinked away tears that was threatening to spill. My eyes took a moment to adjust to the darkness, then another few more moments to focus. The first thing I saw was someone's lips. For a couple of minutes, a part of my brain wondered what it would be like to kiss them. I pulled my eyes away from them and looked into a pair of deep, crimson eyes. _Sigh..._ Weren't they just perfect? _Oh shit!_ How could I forget who those eyes belongs to? And what on earth is he doing here anyway?

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Natsume's POV]<em>**

I woke up and sighed. This is the fourth time this week that I've woken in the night. I get out of bed and notice that I'm still in my uniform. Shoot... I get changed into a black T-shirt with red splatters on it (it's not blood, in case you're wondering. It's just the design on the shirt) and my fave pair of jeans. I run my hand through my already messed up hair, looking at the time. 12:30. Perfect... I sigh again and pull on black socks, deciding that I'll go explore the new dorm a few doors down from me. I slip out of my dorm and pad down the corridor. I've done this plenty of times before, but I still take a deep breath in and ease the door open. It's dark in here, except for a sliver of moonbeam streaming through a gap in the curtains. There's no pictures or posters, apart from that one photo frame lying face down on the small bedside table, and I doubt that even that photo frame has a picture inside. I walk in, softly closing the door behind me, and walk to the photo. I lift it up to study it. In the background, there's a big Sakura tree, and four people standing in front of it. The first person is a woman with honey coloured hair just past her shoulders and sparkling eyes. The person standing next to her is a man with the same coloured hair and a grin on his face and laughing eyes and his arm was around the woman's shoulders. The last two people in the photo was two kids, probably no more than ten years old. The first kid had pigtails tied with red ribbons, a happy smile on her face and sparkling, laughing chocolate brown eyes. With those eyes, that had to be the man and the woman's daughter. She was wearing a blue camisole top and a frilly white skirt and black shoes. She was hugging the second kid. The second kid had short, jet black hair and amethyst eyes, looking coldly at the camera. She was wearing a purple camisole top and a matching purple skirt. With a jolt, I realise that that kid is Imai. Well, if that's Imai, then that other kid must be... Oh crap... That kid cannot be Sakura Mikan. I put the photo back and approach the bed. It **is** Sakura. I sit on the edge of the bed, silently watching her. She looked so calm and peaceful, nothing like the cold person that was in our class this morning. Suddenly, she starts tossing and turning in her sleep and there was a sheen of sweat on her forehead. What is she dreaming about? I shake her to wake her up, but she just whimpers.

"Mikan..." I whisper as loud as I dared but she just whimpers again.

"Mikan..." she doesn't even make a sound this time, though she's still tossing and turning.

"Dammit Mikan, wake up!" I hiss.

This time, she bolts awake. _Finally_. I watch as her eyes focuses on something, then she looks into my eyes. At first, she gets this faraway look in them when she looks into my eyes that, at first, I thought she was still half asleep, but then her eyes really focuses as she realises who I am. I swear on that damn Narumi's life that her expression is hilarious. She about jumps a foot in the air and skitetrs back against the headboard of the bed.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Nice way to welcome someone to your dorm."

"Whatever." she gets off the bed and stands next to the bedside table. I follow her. She has that guarded look on her face that she keeps getting when someone gets too close to her.

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing is. And if I have a problem, it's none of your business." she pauses. "Or Hotaru's, so don't even mention her." she continues.

Damn... She just took away the one thing that could've gotten her to talk. She already knows me a bit too well, for a newcomer.

"Nah, I'm just a good observer." she smirks.

"What?" I splutter.

"I'm reading your mind, idiot." her smirk widens a bit.

"What the fuck! I thought your Alices were the Nullification, the S.E.C and the Insertion!"

"They are. S.E.C. stands for Steal, Erase And Copy. As for the Insertion? I inserted Koko's Mind Reading Alice into me. Obviously."

I stare at her. This girl has some damn nerve. Fuming, it only takes me two strides to stand right in front of her. I slam my palms against the wall and keep them there on both sides of her head, trapping her in. Her eyes widen a little, then narrows.

"Tell me your damn problem that makes you act this way." I whisper, deadly serious.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Normal POV]<strong>_

They stood like that for about five minutes, each staring at the other intensly, practically nose to nose. Finally, when it was clear that none was going to move and Natsume wasn't going to let go of the topic, Mikan took a deep breath in and put her right palm against her forehead, her bangs covering her face.

"You don't want to know what happened to me." she said in a low, shaky voice.

Natsume stayed quiet. Mikan took another deep breath.

"My-my Dad was assassinated a few months after my tenth birthday. My Mum, no, my **Mother** teleported us away to a random street. There, she met my step father who took care of us. That didn't last long though..." Mikan caught herself in time and her eyes went wide. _She was just about to spill her darkest secrets to a person she hardly knew! _"Oh God..." she whispered and slid down to the floor, curling her knees up and putting her head down onto them.

"Mikan...?" Natsume started hesitantly.

"Please... Just go away... Leave me alone..." she whispered.

Her sudden change of attitude puzzled him but he left her alone, closing her dorm door softly. Mikan sat there until the first rays of sunlight streamed trhough the gap in the curtains...

* * *

><p><em><strong>[AN's]**_

So, how did you's like that? Review please! I want to know everyone's opinion :)


	9. No Idea

Yeah, as I said before...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters**

There, said it now, so enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8<strong>_

_**No Idea**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Normal POV]<strong>_

Leaning against his favourite Sakura tree, Natsume wondered whether he should tell Imai about what passed between him and Mikan Sakura. Just when he was deciding that he should, his best friend, Ruka Nogi, appeared beside him.

"How are you Natsume?"

Natsume grunted.

"That Mikan Sakura is really something, isn't she?"

"Yeah, an annoying something." he retorted.

"What do you have against her?" Ruka asked as he sat down.

"Nothing…much…"

It was mostly silent, apart from their breathing and the trees rustling their leaves, and that was how they heard quiet footsteps tapping towards them on the pavement. Natsume opened one eye to see who it was. He instantly closed it when he saw that it was the quiet and cold Mikan Sakura who was scared of people touching her. He felt the suns rays being blocked off by her.

"Excuse me," he said rudely without opening his eyes, "you're blocking the sun."

"Well, _sorry_." she sneered but stayed where she was.

It went deadly quiet again.

"Um…Hi Sakura-san. I'm Ruka Nogi."

"Yeah, I gathered that." she said monotonously.

Natsume slowly opened his eyes and stared at her. She wasn't even paying attention to him _or_ Ruka. She was looking at the sky.

"Don't you have classes to attend?" Natsume asked, glaring at her.

"Don't you?" she replied.

"You can't answer my question with another question." he quietly raged.

"Just did, in case you hadn't noticed."

Natsume glanced at Ruka. He was looking back and forth between them nervously.

"Well, don't you have your training to attend?"

"Actually, it's my Alice training today…" she trailed off at the end.

_Well, this has to be interesting, _Natsume thought.

"Yeah? Who're you training with?"

"No idea."

_Doesn't she know anything? _He thinks whilst frowning. Then he remembers that she did answer one of Jin-Jin's hardest equations yesterday, without even going to the board and writing down the formula. _Just who is Mikan Sakura?_ he silently ask himself.

"Shouldn't you know who I am by now? Seriously _Hyuuga_, if I didn't know better, I'd say that you're as dumb as a goldfish."

He muttered a curse, forgetting that she had Koko's Mind-Reading Alice inserted in her.

"How come you have to go to Alice training if you know how to use your Alices?" Ruka asked innocently.

_Yeah, I'm wondering that too,_ he directed the thought at her, knowing that she'll receive it. If she did receive it, she didn't show any signs of it.

"Because I've still to master them." she stares at Natsume indifferently.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Natsume's POV]<strong>_

Why does she keeps staring at me? I mean, there's no need for it. I hadn't even done anything... Ok, well, maybe I annoyed her, but so what? She annoys me...

"Gotta get going now. It won't do to be late." she tugs down her skirt, brushes it then walks away.

"She sure hates short skirts..." Ruka whispers to me.

"Hn. She probably used to like them."

"Did you find out her problem?"

"Nope. She was so close to telling me this morning, but then stopped." I scowl at the memory, I can't help it.

"I think you have to get it out of her bit by bit."

I look at the sky. It's such a nice colour, I muse to myself.

"What did she tell you last night?"

"Things that I already knew 'cause Persona told me."

It went silent again for a moment.

"You want to know what it is, right?" I ask him.

"Um... Suppose so... I just want to get to know her a little better."

"Ok... Well, a few months after she turned ten, her father was assassinated. Her and her mother teleported to different place in the counrty and a man took them in. Mikan says that he was nice to them for a while, but it soon changed."

"How did it change?"

"I have no idea... That's what I'm going to find out next, if I can."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Seduce her." I say in a monotone, trying to make it as convincing as I can.

"Natsume!" Ruka's eyes are wide. Hm, looks like I managed to horrify him. "That's no way to treat a girl!"

"Girls are annoying."

Now Ruka is making an impersonation of a goldfish. Huh, funny I say that after Mikan called me one.

"But-Natsume-! You aren't-you can't be serious!" he splutters.

I almost laugh at his face. Priceless.

"No Ruka, I'm not serious... I was just joking. She won't even let me touch her, never mind get into her pants. She's that afraid of people."

Ruka still has that troubled face of his on. I mentally sigh.

"Help me get a solution to make her tell us what her problem is."

"You don't have any ideas?" he asks.

"Of course not. I have no idea." I say, irritated.

"Well, if you don't have an idea, I certainly won't have one."

I scowl. How can I get Mikan to spill her problems? I absolutely have no idea, and I don't think I'll have one for a while yet. Great... Now what am I supposed to do? Hm, maybe I should tell Imai about her father... No wait. She'll probably know anyway. Most likely than not, she probably knew before me. But I wonder... How can they still be best friends if Mikan rarely talks to anyone and is scared of being touched? Hm... What if it comes down to a bitch fight between them? Huh, that'll be fun to watch. I wonder who would win. Imai? Or Mikan? Imai usually win fights, since she has her inventions, but then there's Mikan. She has the S.E.C, the Nullification and the Insertion Alices. She wold have a good chance of winning. Anyway, why am I thinking of a fight? Oh yeah, it was because I don't have any idea about what to do with Mikan. I have never, in my whole life, met a girl like her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[AN's]**_

Sorry, I had to cut it short because I had no idea (heehee) what to write for this chapter. This chapter is just basically Natsume's musings on how he can get Mikan to talk about her problems. And also musings on other stuff xD The chapter is called 'No Idea' because 1; I absolutely had no idea what to call it and 2; It's named after Natsume's musings on how he doesn't have a clue about what to do. Haha, I felt like I had to explain that, you know? Anyway, I'm sorry about the cut, and I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter when it comes up! (Fat chance xD).


	10. First Mission

Remember...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters in any way whatsoever**

Heehee, now read...!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9<strong>_

_**First Mission**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Normal POV]<strong>_

Mikan was just in her dorm listening to her iPod and lying down on her bed when Persona appeared. She fixed her cold gaze on him, took her earplugs out and sat up. The atmosphere dropped considerably when Persona met her gaze with an equally cold one. They stayed silent for a full five minutes before Persona broke it.

"You have your first mission tonight."

"I thought I was to finish my training first."

"You are still training. However, you're more than capable to handle missions."

Mikan kept staring at him. Was this a joke?

"Meet me deep in the Northern Woods at exactly midnight. I will tell you your mission then."

"What ever you say." Mikan lay back down on her bed.

"You will also be doing your mission with a partner, someone more experienced than you."

"Uh-huh…" she drawled.

"Don't be late." he warned, but Mikan had already replaced her earplugs. "Tch…" he glared at her one last time before disappearing.

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Natsume's POV]<em>**

I closed my eyes, intending to sleep, but no such luck. Who should appear but Persona himself.

"You have got to be joking…" I mutter.

"No joke," he replied, even though I didn't ask him to, "You have a mission tonight. You know where to meet me at midnight. You're going on it with a partner who is inexperienced. This will be her first mission, but not her last."

"What ever."

He disappears, much to my relief. I wonder who I'll be doing a mission with…? Persona said that it's a girl, but who? And it's her first mission? Hm… Anyway, judging by the sun's position, I still have a few more hours to go. Might as well just get some sleep…

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Mikan's POV]<strong>_

I tugged down my skirt, trying to make it longer. I sigh and give up; it wasn't going to stretch or anything, not even for one teeny weeny millimetre. I slip on my black boots and open the window. Ah... The air is so fresh at night. I hear a low growl down below. I look to see who-or what-it is. It turns out it is this sleek, grey wolf, the tips of its fur ending in white, the top part of its head, just above the eyes and all the way across its forehead, is as black as midnight and its eyes are a piercing, intelligent, ice blue which are fixed on me.

"Just coming." I call down to him.

Let me explain. I met him in the deep Northern Woods. You get all sorts of animals there, ones that don't come out in the day because they're scared of the humans. Well, this wolf here, I met him today on the way to my Alice training and he was injured. Just a few scratches and a fractured bone (I think). I healed him with the Healing Alice that I had inserted within me from Hotaru's brother, Subaru (forgive me!). Not that he needs to know that. Ever since, he's been following me around all day. Oh yeah, before I forget, I decided to call him Thunder. Don't ask why. The name just suddenly popped into my head. Anyway, he's already scared off two people away from me today and now, he's like, one of my best friends already. Funny how friendships works, isn't it? I jump down from my window and land with a dull _thud!_ onto the grass below. Funny that, it's still kinda wet from yesterday's rain.

"Lets go." I say to Thunder (he already knows I named him that, courtesy to rabbit boy's-Ruka's-Alice).

I start running through the night, enjoying the feel of the wind rushing out behind me and into bits of my hair. I feel free. Thunder is loping alongside me, the top of his head is just above my waist, his tongue lolling out. He makes a good fighting partner, believe me... We've already kinda gone there today with another Middle Schooler who is random (well, to me anyway). We reach this little clearing, just a small one, mostly filled with shadows. We wait behind a tree, not sure if this was where we were to meet.

"I know you're there. You can come out." a voice says from across the clearing, and a figure steps into the moonlight, or, at least, what's so little of it. Persona.

I step out as well, but still keeping to the shadows. He walks towards me and holds out a black mask with swirls on it that's the colour of Sakura petals. I take it and put it on. There's no question about whether I should put it on or not, 'cause obviously I have to.

"Put your hair into a different hairstyle."

I untie my red ribbon, tie my hair into a plait and tie the end again with the ribbon. He then hands out a long, silver rod that measures to about 2-3 metres (it is very much like the Artemis rod that Yuki wields in Vampire Knight but it does not grow or shrink in length).

"That's your weapon. You can keep it. Tie it to your back so you leave both hands free to fight."

I do as he says yet again. I hate it when people orders me around, but I don't have a choice. Sensing my irritation, Thunder growls. I rest my right hand on his head and he instantly quietens down. Persona nods approvingly at Thunder.

"Are you taking him with you?"

"Yes." I say, staring him in the eye, silently daring him to object. He doesn't.

"Although this is your very first mission, I still want you to prove that you can handle the DA work. Kill as many people as you possibly can. Don't show mercy. Also, you would do well to remember that we do not take prisoners. Am I clear?"

"Yes."

"Your undercover name is Phantom Angel."

"Ok."

It goes eerily silent, very much like the silence you get in horror movies when you know that something's about to happen, but you don't exactly know what. There's a rustle of leaves above my head and I whip around and peer up into the tree. There's a shadow there, crouching on the lowest, but also high, branch of the tree. One of the Alices that I stole today told me that it was Natsume's aura that I could sense up there.

"Come down Natsume." me and Persona both said at the exact same moment.

The shadow swings down and lands softly beside me. I risk a glance at him to see that he is looking at me curiously. _I wonder who she is?_ his mind asks. I smirk back at him and his look hardens into a glare and he turns his eyes to Persona.

"What's our mission then old man?"

Persona glares at him then looks at me. _Punish him,_ he directs the thought at me.

"That is no way to speak to your teachers like that." I say coldly at him, and he suddenly freezes. Literally.

I inserted an Alice Stone that was created by a High Schooler and DA spy, Nobara Ibaragi. I hold the ice there for another few minutes.

"You can release him now before he gets hypothermia."

I pull a face at Persona. He just had to spoil the fun!

"But it was just getting fun..." I mutter.

He smiles at me, a cruel, sadistic smile.

"Yes, but we cannot have him dead. He is one of the top spies at this Academy, and we need him."

I sulk. Pft... Who needs Natsume? People can do very well without his bad attitude.

"Of course, you are also one of our top spies now. You and Natsume both hold that title, actually. Now, release him."

I, of course, does as he says. It's like his word is law. I have no idea what suddenly overcame me. Why did I want to get rid of Natsume so badly? Anyway, when Natsume unfreezes, he glares at me. All I do is smirk back and take my hand away from Thunder. He instantly growls, a fearsome, fierce growl that grabs the attention of Natsume.

"What's with the dog?"

"His name is Thunder and he's a wolf." I snarl at him. Thunder snarls along with me.

Natsume's eyes widen a bit and he holds up his hands in a mock surrender way.

"Okay, okay, chill... jeez... no need to make such a big fuss..." he mutters.

I turn to Persona.

"Our mission." I say dispassionately to him.

"Ah, yes, you's finally remembered it. You's are to infiltrate an Anti-Alice organization and to also rescue an Alice that they have captured there."

"Is that it?" I snort. It's too easy.

"Yes. However, they have about two hundred guards outside the building and another three hundred more guards inside."

Five hundred guards altogether and only two Alices and a wolf to go to rescue a poor Alice trapped there. That's still easy to do.

"Where is the base?" Natsume asked.

"Here." Persona showed us a map.

After studying it, me and Natsume takes off, jumping from tree to tree and Thunder running along on the ground. Natsume puts his black cat mask on his face when we are out the gates and is running towards their base.

"Who are you really?" he asks.

I tut playfully at him. "That's classified info. You shouldn't have asked." I tut again.

He scowls and stays quiet. It's dark tonight... That must be a good sign. I don't want Natsume to find out who I am so quickly so I keep to the shadows when we are running. I'm good at hiding in the shadows and the dark. I've had practise. Natsume, on the other hand, leaves a very obvious trail behind him. Tch... Stupid cat...

"Would you please at least not leave a very obvious trail behind you?" I hiss at him.

He looks in the direction of my voice then turns his head back to where his feet is running.

"It doesn't matter if they find it _Nameless._" he sneers.

Oh yes, he just went there.

"Phantom Angel." I coldly state.

He looks back at me.

"What? What crap are you talking about now?"

"My name is Phantom Angel."

He stares at me for a while longer before turning back to the pavement, grunting. Ha! I made him speechless! 1 point to Sakura Mikan! Although he doesn't know that... yet...

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Natsume's POV]<em>**

_Phantom Angel huh... The name sure suits her. Jeez, I can't even see where she is running most of the time, that's how much she keeps to the shadows. I wonder how good she is at missions... Oh wait, this is her first one, I forgot. Well then, in that case, I wonder if she's killed anyone... Actually, the question should be 'would she be able to kill anyone tonight?'. In any case, I can't afford for her to mess up, neither can I afford for her to get hurt. Gah, what should I do? I need to protect her, but that might result in my death and not getting the mission finished. But if I don't protect her, that might result in **her** death and not getting the mission finished... Damn Persona, why didn't he give her an easier mission to do for her first time? That's what he did to me..._

"That's because Persona knows that you're rash." a voice tells me, somewhere to my right and a little behind me. Or is it in front?

Wait... Did she just read my thoughts?

"Yes, I did."

Ok, this is getting to be really creepy. I only know her undercover name, but she can read my thoughts. She must have the Mind Reading Alice. But then, that wouldn't make sense... If she has the Mind Reading Alice, then she shouldn't be in the DA. She should be in the same ability class as Koko. Hm... what if...? Yeah, that must be it... She must be a multiple Alice user!

"Well done..." she said and started clapping, laying on the sarcasm. "You finally figured one part of me. I wonder what else you'll figure out..."

"Tch... just focus on your running." I mutter.

"I heard that!" she calls to me.

"Good."

It goes kinda silent after that, the only noise coming from our pounding feet and the long strides of her wolf-I mean, Thunder-and the occasional car passing by. We finally reach the base of the organization. I crouch down behind a wall for a few heartbeats then start climbing up a tree to get to a branch higher than the wall. I crouch down there and wait for Phantom Angel. I can see Thunder just below, but where's Phantom Angel?

"I'm right here." she whispers in my ear.

I almost have a heart attack and fall out my tree. I turn to glare at her. She's crouching on the same branch as me, really close that we're practically touching. I inhale and can smell her orange blossoms shampoo. Wait... That's the same shampoo Mikan uses for her hair. Come to think of it, Phantom Angel's hair is the same colour as Mikan's. Could she be...? No, she can't be. Mikan has her hair in a ponytail, she doesn't wear it down. But... now that I look at her closely, she does have a slight resemblance to Mikan.

"What are you staring at?" she hisses at me.

Huh... that's definitely not Mikan. Mikan does not talk this much and she'd be scared out of her wits being this close to me. Definitely not her...

"I dunno but it's staring back." I retort back at her.

"That's the most worst comeback I've ever heard in my life." she smirks.

"Tch..." I fix my gaze back on the guards.

"Hm... Ah... the Alice inside is Fire." she whispers to me.

"What?" I whisper back, not keeping my eyes off the guards.

"I said, she is a Fire Alice, the person that they have as prisoner." she whispers impatiently.

How does she know? And a Fire Caster, just like me... Could it be...?

"Her name is Aoi." she confirms.

My little sister is in there! I have to go and save her!

"No!" Phantom Angel whispers sharply.

She gets a hold of my arm and yanks me back down into a crouch. Oh... I hadn't realised that I had stood up.

"Sorry." I whisper.

"And so you should be. I mean, I know that she's your sister and everything, but if you go and get yourself killed, it won't do any of us any good, now would it?"

Of course she would know who's in there... I can't help but being irritated at her. Why can't she just stay out of my business?

"And why can't you stay out of mine's?" she whispers, so softly that at first, I think that I didn't hear right.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"Uh, nothing." interesting... she suddenly got all flustered... hm...

"Look, I'm going in, you follow behind. Got that?"

"What? I should be going in first! I'm more experienced than you!"

"This isn't about going in, for shit's sake! This is about you being too rash! So I'm going in first. That way, you can watch my back."

Woah... did she just swear? I don't have time to ponder it because suddenly, there's a _whoosh!_ beside my ear and I see Phantom Angel springing over the wall and landing lightly on the ground below. Thunder is beside her, emitting a low snarl. The guards that have spotted her has their guns pointed at her but they don't dare to go near because of Thunder.

_"Wait until the way is mostly clear." _a voice sounds in my head and I realise that it belongs to Phantom Angel. Pft... I hate taking orders from anyone, especially from someone less experienced than me at these type of things.

_"Yeah, I know just how you feel on that one, Kuroneko." _her use of my undercover name surprises me out of my silent seething.

I watch closely, waiting for the time when I can go forward and help her, but also anticipating the moment when a guard will attack her and she would be wounded. But it seems as if it's not gonna go down that road. I watch as Phantom Angel lights her silver rod with a sizzling energy and I realise that it is lightning. Just how many Alices does this girl have?

_"Enouh to get us all out of this alive." _she answers in my head.

I keep watching as she swings her crackling rod and a few guards crumple to the ground. Thunder suddenly lets out a terrifying growl and bounds forward, biting (and also killing, I might add) guards. I turn my eyes back to Phantom Angel and is shocked. There's a big ring of bodies around her, lying on the bloodsoaked ground. How could she kill so fast and that much? Thunder and Phantom Angel sure makes a good fighting team. Or how about an assassin team?

_"Or maybe a bit of both." _she sarcastically suggests in my head.

I keep my eyes on her as she twirls her rod, which is just a silver blur in the night, and witness her killing a whopping ten guards all in one go. Where did she learn to fight like that?

_"I have my sources..." _she trailed off at the end as she stabbed a guard in the stomach then sent lightning to his heart, immediately killing him.

_"Ok, get ready..."_

She kills another handful of guards.

_"**NOW!**" _she shouts, both in my head and out loud.

I jump and I'm over the wall in an instant, immediately shooting fireballs to the guards that are left. There were only ten of them left! I scowl at Phantom Angel then I almost choke as I attempt to hold back a cough that was threatening to come out (along with blood).

"Ten! You left me only ten guards!" I rage.

"You have the fourth Alice type, right?" she doesn't waits for an answer, "Well, you need to save your energy to rescue Aoi. Besides, there's plenty of other guards inside." she shrugs.

How dare she!

"Yes, I wonder how I **do** dare..." she trails off, looking around her.

Whaaat? Now she's just got me confused... I look at her closely. Blood is splattered on her clothes and her boots are muddy. Her eyes, behind her mask, has a cold, calculating look in them, a look worthy of Imai. I then turn my eyes to Thunder. He has blood splattered on his muzzle, his eyes narrowed to slits, growling softly but menacingly. Then I look down at myself. Nothing. It looks as if I wasn't in a fight at all. Huh...

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Normal POV]<em>**

Natsume and Phantom Angel sneaks into the building, along with Thunder. They pad silently down corridors, keeping to the shadows. Natsume had to follow Phantom Angel as she was the only one who could sense Aoi. They reached a steel door with a keypad next to it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Mikan's POV]<strong>_

Oh great... we have to insert a password. Now, what could it be...?

"Phantom Angel..." Natsume hissed.

I glare at him.

"What?"

"What are we doing? Why are we just standing here?"

"Because your little sister is in here that's why, idiot." wasn't it obvious?

"I meant the password...!" he says, frustrated.

"Shut up, I'm thinking!"

Too late anyway. We were heard. There are shouts coming down the corridor and the noise of thundering rain. Here comes the guards... I whirl around, just in time to dodge a blade thrown my way. Oh wait, that dude has a pretty strong Alice. The Barrier Alice. Nice... I steal his Alice and insert it into me. Now I can defend both of us.

_"Thunder, go now." _I tell him telepathetically.

He growls and leaps gracefully into the crowd of the three hundred guards, swiping his paws and biting their necks. I hit, stab and then kill any guard that dares to come too close to me or Natsume. Oh yeah, I better put a barrier around Thunder too. I do so, feeling satisfied when I see a silver bubble like thing encase Thunder. Only I can see it, otherwise, it is invisible. Soon, between me and Thunder, we killed two hundred and ninety guards, leaving the last ten for Natsume again. I can hear him silently cursing me and Thunder. I smirk then turn my attention to the steel door.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" I call.

"What are you doing?" Natsume stares at me.

"What does it look like? I have to make sure that it's definitely her and not some random imposter."

"You were sure it was her before."

"Caution, Kuroneko. Ever learned it?" I say sarcastically.

All he does is scowls at me but I have turned my attention back to the steel door. I just heard a noise. Sure, it was a really quiet one, but I still heard it. Looks like he heard it too.

"Who's in there? Tell us your name."

"U-um... Hy-Hyuuga." it whimpered.

"It's her alright." Natsume says. Way to state the obvious.

I study the keypad, then the steel door, analysing them both carefully. I glare again at Natsume, knowing that he was going to speak. Hm... the person who designed this couldn't be serious!

"What is it? Have you figured it out?"

"Of course... That must be it..." I say to myself. How did I miss it before?

"Oi! I'm still here, ya know."

I turn my eyes, which I know has a cold, hard look in them, onto him.

"I thought, Kuroneko, that since you're in the top five smartest students in Japan, you would have figured it out by now. You had loads of time to examine it when me and Thunder was fighting."

I get to see the satisfaction of him gritting his teeth. Ok, I must warn you, I think I'm starting to develop multiple personalities... Anyway, back to the topic at hand...

"There is no password."

There's a silence.

"What?"

"I said that there is no password."

"Then why the keypad?"

I sigh and close my eyes briefly.

"The keypad just switches the sensors on and off. Just because it is beside the door, it doesn't means that it is **for** the door itself."

"So, how are we to get in?"

"Simple. I'm going to blast our way in."

Ha, I've made him speechless!

"Stand back!" I call to Aoi.

I count to ten slow seconds then rest my right hand lightly on the door. I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Natsume's POV]<strong>_

There's a sudden blast, bits of the steel door flying away from its place. I duck to avoid a piece and stand up again. The room inside is practically bare, apart from a small round table and a chair pushed right at the back of the room. A girl with short black hair and crimson eyes to match mines is sitting in it. She's staring at Phantom Angel wide-eyed, shock and possibly relief on her face. Her eyes then find mines and we stare at each other silently.

"Is it... are you really... Natsume?" she hesitantly asks.

I nod once. Suddenly, there's a blur of colour and she's hugging me and crying at the same time. I feel like crying but I hold it back. I don't cry anymore.

"I've finally found you..." I whisper.

I look at Phantom Angel to see that she is looking at us sadly, Thunder by her side. She leaves us for a few moments, studying the room, then comes back to us.

"We have to get back to the Academy now. It's nearly one. I'm going to teleport you's two back first."

"Hold on, what about you?"

I notice that Aoi is looking at Phantom Angel, admiration and adoration (is that the same thing?) now in her eyes.

"I've got one more job to do here first, then I'll come back. Tell Persona that..." she hesitates before continuing. "...that I'm drawing Alices. He'll understand."

Huh? Drawing Alices? How do you draw Alices?

"What do you mean?" I ask.

She looks coldly at me.

"Never you mind."

She waves at us and Aoi waves back. And me? I just scowl. As usual with her. But then I feel Aoi tugging at my sleeve and I look down at her.

"Look, Natsume."

I look down to where she's pointing, but I can't see her hand. What the fuck? I look down at myself and see that I'm in the same condition.

"She's teleporting us."

Oh shit... I can't return to Persona without her! He'll get mad at me for not looking after her, even though technically she isn't hurt, but still... It's her first mission...

"Do not worry about me, Kuroneko. I can look after myself."

I lock eyes with her, but I can't do anything about it because suddenly, the room is fading and I feel Aoi tightening her grip on my hand. We land in a dark room and Aoi stumbles. making me stumble too. I catch myself in time before I fall flat on my face, at the same time jerking Aoi up right again.

"You's made it back alive. How did it go?" Persona's silky voice wafts to my ears.

"Phantom Angel says that she's drawing Alices, although I have no fucking idea what she means by that, but she said that you would know."

There's a pause.

"I see..."

I look around the dark classroom. Ibaragi Nobara is sitting in a chair near the curtained window, staring anxiously at Persona.

"I shall get the mission report from her then. Kuroneko, take your...ah..._sister_ to her dorm. She is a Triple Star and will be in the Somatic ability class, for now."

I gladly take Aoi out the room. I walk her to her dorm, make sure that she's settled in and then walk back to my dorm. I get changed into loose fitting jeans and a plain T-shirt. Now, what can I do? Well, nothing really, apart from sleep, but somehow, I don't think I'd be able to do that just yet. Might as well... I grab my iPod, put the earplugs in and lie down on my bed...

* * *

><p><em><strong>[AN's]**_

So, how was that for Mikan's first mission? I wonder if I really should make her character develop multiple personalities... Anyway, some of you's might have noticed that I changed my summary to this story :) And, as the summary says, there is the death of someone 'they both love'. In the summary, I'm referring to the death of someone Hotaru **and** Natsume both loves. Oh yes, I just hinted at something there :) But when it comes to the actual chapter of the death, I have a feeling that you's are not going to like it because of the person I chose to die. But on the bright side, I'm making this fanfic into a trilogy, so they won't stay unhappy forever! :) Anyway, review, blah, blah, blah, I'm sure you's have heard it all ready :)


	11. Friends Or Foes?

And again...

**Disclaimer: Some things may belong to me, but GA is definitely not one of them (sadly)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10<strong>_

_**Friends or Foes?**_

_No matter how different people are, they can still be your friend_

**~Ruka Nogi**

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Normal POV]<strong>_

Class 2-B was waiting for Narumi to come in to start their class. All the students were there, but they were missing only one person, and that is not the Fire caster. To their surprise (or rather, Hotaru's, but she obviously doesn't show it), Mikan Sakura was late. To Hotaru, Mikan was never late for class and she didn't think that that would change, even though her personality did. Come to think of it, the whole class was curious as to what her personality was before, but only Hotaru knew the answer to that and they were too scared to ask her. So naturally, they kept their mouths shut until Narumi waltzed into the class.

"Good morning my lovelies! I hope you's are lively for the day ahead!"

He looked around. There was no point though as the whole class just looked bored, indicating that they were not lively.

"Does anyone know where Mikan is?" he asked.

No answer. So they didn't know. _Huh…_ he thought. _Did Persona give her a mission last night?_ he wondered. He thought that it was most likely that she had her first mission last night as he overheard Persona saying to the ESP that her training was progressing rapidly and already knew the track by heart. If that were so, it would be naturally cruel of Persona (and the ESP) to make Mikan go on a mission so late at night. Natsume was here, but he was used to staying up late for missions and whatnot. Of course, if he did skip class, it was only because he couldn't be bothered, and why should he? The kid was one of the smartest in Japan. But Mikan was also one of the smartest, and when he first met her, she didn't strike him as the type to skip class. But then again… her attitude was sure surprising.

"Well, ok then! I don't have much else to say, so you's are having a free period!" and with that, he waltzed back out.

The class looked at each other. What were they going to do for an hour now? Well, there was nothing for it... The class started doing their usual routine (which included tormenting the substitute teacher) and only three people didn't join in in what they were doing. Hotaru, first of all, was working on a new invention (which she was planning to use on Mikan to make her tell her what's going on), Natsume (who had a manga over his face and was sleeping) and Ruka (who was petting and talking to his bunny). They didn't take notice of the rest of the class.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Mikan's POV]<strong>_

I woke up to the sound of my stupid alarm going off. Ugh... what time is it? Oh crap! It's ten a.m! How did I sleep in late? Oh yeah... I had my first mission last night and ended up staying up late... Well, there's nothing for it... I scramble out of bed, stumbling when my feet hits the floor. God... I have a killer headache. I walk into the bathroom, spots dancing in front of my eyes for a moment. I think I got up too fast. Or actually, I think that it's due to the fact that I kinda overused my Alice last night. I get in the shower, not bothering about the time. I mean, when a girl has to have a shower, a girl has to have a shower, right? Anyway, I reluctantly get out and hurriedly dry myself. I study the wounds on my legs and the bruises still left over from my step father. Hm... Seems like I'll still have to wear the winter's uniform again. I put that on quickly, not tying the ribbon properly (again) and giving my skirt a last tug down, not that it did much good. And my hair? Oh, stuff that, I'm not going to bother taming that. I give my hair a taste of my brush but my hair's just too tangled. Ooohhh, I love that film, don't you? Anyway, I have maths soon, and if I don't make it quick, I'm gonna end up getting detention from that (not so) scary teacher. I pull on my boots, grab my bag and run out my dorm and to my class, only pausing to lock the door. When I reach the class, I still have one minute to spare. I slip in the back door (the classroom has two doors; the door at the front of the class and the door at the back of the class). I let out a little sigh of relief. Nobody has noticed that I just walked in. I move to my seat next to (hot but arrogant) Natsume and sit in my chair, instantly slumping down. Huh... even he hasn't noticed me. And it's no wonder too as he has that stupid manga stuck to his face. The teacher walks in just as the bell rings. Damn, he's right on time... Well, doesn't surprise me actually... Teachers like him are always on time, something I learned back when I was happy with Mother **and** Dad. Sigh... There's nothing like the good old times, huh? I let my (damp) bangs cover my eyes and slump lower (if possible) in my seat, not wanting any attention to come to me. See, I have made up my mind today that I'll stay quiet and not get into any trouble (again, if possible). Next to me, Natsume takes the manga off his face when the bell stops ringing, looks at me and jumps a little.

"Since when did you get here?" he hisses at me.

"Since a couple of minutes ago. And if you didn't have that stupid manga over your eyes, then you would've noticed."

I open my jotter, take a pen out my bag and weigh it with my left hand and then my right.

"What are you doing?" he whispers, glancing at the teacher.

"Uh... Deciding what hand I'll write with...?"

I decide on my left and start copying out what's on the board (some easy crap, I'd say). I glance at Natsume to see that he's staring (and frowning) at my left hand that holds the pen. I sigh... People always has that reaction at first.

"I'm ambidextrous." I explain, probably not as patient as I wanted to be, but still...

His brows lifts up a centimetre or so and he turns back to his work (could you call it that?).

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Natsume's POV]<strong>_

Huh? Ambidextrous? Since when the fuck did she become that? Out of the corner of my eye, I see her pause in her work, lift up my pen (with her right hand) and scrawl something on my jotter (how dare she). She gives me an amused smile and starts on her work again. I look at what she wrote.

_I was born that way, obviously._

She's really pissing me off. And what's with her hair? Seriously, did she brush it this morning? And why on Earth is it damp? Did she just have a shower or something? She takes my pen (again, with her right hand) and hastily scrawls something (most likely an answer). This time, she leans back in her seat and crosses her arms across her chest.

_I don't suppose you piss me off?_

_Yes, I did just get out the shower. Well, about five minutes ago anyway._

_And yes, I actually did brush it this morning, but my hair is always_

_untamed when I come out of a bath or what ever._

Did she not bother to dry it at least? She shakes her head at me and mouths something.

_"No time to."_

Huh... The image that I got of her yesterday gave me the impression that she didn't care about classes. She glares at me and turns to look out the window. Jeez... For a rebel, she sure daydreams a lot. I glance at Ruka and see that he's looking at me questioningly. I roll my eyes and shake my head at him. He gives me an encouraging smile and a small thumbs up. But I still don't have an idea on what to do to make her spill her secrets. Pft... I've had enough of this. I stand up when Jin-Jin's back is turned and walk out. Excuse me, but you don't really expect me to stay and learn how to do equations when I already know how to do them, do you? Didn't think so...

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Mikan's POV]<strong>_

The next time I look at the seat next to me, Natsume was gone. Good. I'm seriously not in the mood for him. I glance at his friend, Ruka. Like I said, he's cute, but he's still not my type. Come to think of it, what exatly **is** my type? Oh wait, I know! Someone who is good looking, kind, thoughtful, funny, maybe he could be a 'bad ass' some times, calm and collected. Yeah, that's a good type. It's just too bad that there's no one here like that. Then the bell goes, signalling that it's the end of maths (thankfully) and I put my jotter away. I feel something vibrate in my pocket and I take my cell phone out. Huh... Since when did Hotaru get my number for my new phone? Oh wait, I forgot she is smarter than me still and probably had ways to get my number. Most likely, she blackmailed a teacher.

_Mikan. What is going on with you?_

I sigh and close my eyes briefly before opening them again to text back. She's never going to let this go, is she?

_I told you before and I'm telling you again._

_It's. None. Of. Your. Fucking. Business._

And... Send. I look up and see she is giving me a murderous look. Well, two can play at this game. I stare at her coolly, but also giving off a murderous vibe (hopefully). I must of succeeded because I saw that Ruka kinda cringed away from me. Deliberately, I turn my back on Hotaru and face Ruka.

"Hey. How are you?" I ask.

He gives me a surprised look. Huh... Did I really seem unapproachable to him? Probably... He hesitates before replying.

"Um... Fine thanks. And you?"

"Just perfect." I say sarcastically.

He gives me a startled look. What did I do now? Oh yeah, I was being sarcastic, even though I didn't intend to.

"Look, I'm sorry. This isn't how I used to be." God, this day is making my headache even worse and now I'm feeling slightly sick. I'm not feeling well **at all.**

"How did you used to be then, Sakura-san?"

I blink.

"Well, there's a story. I used to be a happy-go-lucky type of girl, ya know?" His expression clearly said that he didn't know.

I rub at my throbbing temples. I should've taken some painkillers or something.

"What I meant is that I used to be really happy, no matter what. And I used to be an idiot." I muttered the last part.

He nods understandably. I think we could be friends.

"Hey, you wanna be my friend?" I ask abruptly.

He blinks at me, once, twice... then gives me a cute smile.

"Of course!"

There. Settled. So me and Ruka are friends instead of foes. But I'm gonna make sure that he doesn't **ever** get too close to me. As in, he doesn't get too close to me that he'll get dragged into the darkness that is my world now. He can be my angel in the night. Hey, I love that song! But I'm not thinking of Ruka in that way. I just meant he can cheer me up in my oh-so-dark world. On the other hand... If it was Natsume, he would probably be, most likely, my bad boy. Oooohhh, I love that song as well! Ah, um, I'm kinda off topic, aren't I? I glance at Ruka and then at Hotaru. God, she's still giving me murderous looks. I give her another one of my cool (but murderous) looks and then turn back to Ruka and give him my most happiest (which isn't saying a lot since I'm not exactly happy anymore) smiles. He smiles back at me, then it slowly fades.

"Um, can I ask you something?"

"Anything!" I keep my smile in place (God, that hurts).

He looks taken aback by my answer. Oh shit! I've just realised what I said!

"What happened to you to make you be like you are now?"

I wince inwardly. I put myself into this situation. Jeez, I'm starting to act like how I used to be; an idiot who doesn't think before she says.

"Uh..." I frown at him, losing my smile. "That's none of your business. And until I say it is, you will not ask me that again."

He gulps and nods. I smile again and he (hesitantly) smiles back.

"Can I ask you something else then?"

"Depending what it is..." I pick my words carefully this time.

"How is it that one moment you're cold and silent, and the next, you're smiling at me and being nice? Uh, no offense."

I laugh. "No offense taken! Now, to answer your question... You see, I'm actually starting to think that I'm developing multiple personalities."

He stares at me. Uh, yeah, I must seem weird to him. I can't help but laugh again at his expression. Right now, I feel carefree and light. Almost... _happy_.

"Hey, do you wanna hang out after class?"

Again, he looks taken aback and I grin.

"Uh, sure..."

"Aw, c'mon, it'll be fun! Ok, we can go to Central Town! Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah."

Great! I can tell we're going to be great friends!

"Hey, look at Mikan Sakura!"

"Her smile is sooo cute!"

"She should smile more often!"

I wince. I had totally forgotten that the whole class was still here.

"I uh... have to go. Training, ya know?"

He nods.

"I understand."

I hastily gather my stuff and practically run out the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Hotaru's POV]<strong>_

I make my way over to Nogi's desk and sit down in the seat where Mikan just occupied recently.

"So... Nogi."

He jumps at the sound of my voice. No surprise there.

"Ah, um... Imai... What can I do for you?"

I raise my brows.

"What were you and Mikan talking about?"

"Um..." he flushed. "She wanted to be my friend, so I said yes, then she wanted to hang out after class."

"And where are you 'hanging about' after class?"

"Um... We're going to Central Town."

Huh... How is it that she wants to be Ruka's friend, but doesn't want to be mine's anymore? She's just not making any sense these days.

"What else did you's talk about?"

"Ah... She confessed to me that she's starting to think that she's developing multiple personalities."

That's starting to make sense. If she's developing multiple personalities, then that explains her cheery self this morning and her sudden change of personality when she looked at me. If I didn't know any better, I would say that she wanted to kill me. My phone starts vibrating and I take it out, annoyed (actually, pissed off might be a better word to describe it) that someone dared to text me.

_You better come quick. I just bumped into Mikan and she's acting_

_like a little kid. Weird. Did you drug her or something?_

And no name. That's easy enough anyway.

"Who is it?"

"Hyuuga. He says that Mikan's acting like a little kid."

_Hyuuga, next time when you text me, put your damn fucking name_

_at the end of it so I know who it is._

"Ah, um, are you really going to send that?"

"I really am. I'm the Ice Queen and I'm not really scared of anything, and that includes Hyuuga."

_You know who I was anyway, so why should I bother?_

I glare at my phone and text back.

_Look, I'm not exactly in the mood right now, so state your damn problem._

"Maybe we could find them and see what's going on with Mikan."

_I don't have a damn problem. Just get your ass over here right now._

Oh yeah, good one Hyuuga. I can't exactly get to where you are if you don't tell me where to go.

_And to get my ass over there, I have to _

_know where __you's are, idiot._

I wait impatiently for his next stupid text. God, he sure replies slow.

_Hi Hotaru! Do you want to join me and Nat-chan?_

_We're sleeping in the Sakura tree! Well, he is anyway,_

_I'm sitting underneath it! :D But please come_

_quickly, Nat-chan is being a big meanie! ;O_

_~Mikan_

Huh... Now I see _Nat-chan_'s problem. What the fuck is going on here?

_Mikan. What tree are you at?_

I'm seriously losing my damn patience with this girl.

_Ruka-pyon will know! Just ask him! :D_

_~Mikan_

"Nogi. Do you know what Sakura tree she is talking of?"

I turn to look at him. His eyes are practically saucer wide. He must've been reading my texts over my shoulder. I smirk, whip out a camera, take a photo of his face and put it away again, all in ten seconds. I can sure make money with that photo. He blinks a few times then looks at me.

"Yes, I know..."

I gesture at him to lead the way. I follow him all the way to a big, sturdy Sakura tree with Mikan sitting and grinning at nothing in particular at the bottom of the tree. And, I suppose, Hyuuga is sleeping on a branch, probably to get away from Mikan.

"Come down **now**, _Nat-chan_."

His face pops out of the branches and glares at me.

"Now. What's going on with Mikan?"

"I dunno. Why don't you ask her yourself?"

I give him my coollest glare and turn to Mikan.

"Mikan."

"Hm?" she turns to me with big puppy dog eyes, like how she used to look.

"What's going on?" I figured that now might be the best time to question her.

"Hotaruuuu! I already told you! Didn't you read my text?" she pouted.

I sigh. That was **so** not what I meant.

"Sure I did." I say grimly. Again, I ask; What the fuck is going on here?

I get my Baka gun out (don't ask from where) and point it at Mikan.

"Imai?" Nogi's looking at me with wide eyes.

"Look, the only way to get her back to normal is for me to wake her up from what ever it is." I pause and cock my head. "Probably." I finish.

"_Very_ convincing." Hyuuga raises his brows.

"Cut your crap."

I shoot Mikan three times but she doesn't scream or cry. She didn't even blink.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" she demands.

Guess she's back to normal.

"You were acting childish so I had to wake you up. That's what best friends are for, or have you forgotten?" I add sarcastically.

Something flickers in her eyes, just for a moment, but then it's gone and she narrows her eyes.

"Seriously? Is that what they do? Wow, I totally did forget. Maybe the reason for that was because you didn't act anything like a best friend back then?" she also says sarcastically.

"Yeah? How were you meant to know? How do you know if all I was doing was trying to protect you from this Academy?"

"This Academy is nothing compared to my last three years."

"Mikan. Seriously. What happened?"

"Mother got remarried, that's what happened!" she shouts.

Mother? Remarried? Ok, questioning her isn't getting any answers right now. It's just bringing up a whole load of other questions.

"Sakura-san, we just want to be your friends and help you." Nogi says gently.

"Yeah Ruka, I haven't forgotten. _You're_ my friend. Hotaru is, apparently, my 'best friend'. And Hyuuga? I have no idea what he is to me."

"Your partner. Mikan, he's your partner." I say coldly.

"Whatever."

"Excuse me, I'm still right here, ya know." Hyuuga says sarcastically. (Wow, we all make a sarcastic group. Apart from Nogi, of course. He's not that type really).

"Again, I say 'whatever'."

"Mikan, quit it." I'm seriously losing my cool here.

"Yeah, well, you're not the only one that's losing your cool right now."

What?

"Uh, let me explain that."

I point my Baka gun at Hyuuga.

"You better."

"Well, you see, what with her S.E.C Alice, she copied Koko's Alice."

"Which is the Mind Reading Alice." I say flatly.

Mikan stands up, brushes dust off her skirt, tugs it down and turns away from us.

"Ruka, you coming?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Natsume's POV]<em>**

Huh? Since when did Polka and Ruka get all buddy buddy with each other?

"Uh, where are we going Sakura-san?"

"You can call me Mikan. My _friends_," she lays on the sarcasm (again) "calls me Mikan. And we're going to Central Town, remember?"

"Uh... what about Imai and Natsume?"

"They can piss off today. I'm just going to hang about with you. If they want to hang with me, they'll have to do it on another day."

What? _Piss off_? I don't think so.

"Well, I think so Hyuuga."

And although she didn't threaten me directly, we can all feel that it's there. And when did they decide that they were going to Central Town again?

"In class. After you left." Polka replies.

I jump down from my branch. I seriously can't be assed today. Not with her, not with anyone. Which, naturally, means that I start walking away from them.

"You's just do what you's want." I say monotonously.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Normal POV]<strong>_

After Natsume left, there was an awkward silence that filled the air. Ruka shifted uneasily whilst Mikan and Hotaru were glaring at each other. Finally, Hotaru broke it (much to the relief of Ruka).

"You know what? I've got better things to do, so I'm just gonna leave."

And with that, she left. Mikan turned to Ruka and gave one of her (very) rare smiles.

"Well, lets go!"

Ruka took the lead as he showed her where to catch the bus. They got a seat at the very back (because Mikan wanted that seat) and they were on their way to Mikan's first trip to Central Town!

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Author's POV]<strong>_

And that's how Ruka and Mikan became friends rather than foes (much to everyone's surprise).

* * *

><p><em><strong>[AN's]**_

You's might have noticed that I changed the title of this story, but I think it fits with how I want this story to end (I'm referring to the last chapter). Yes, I know how I want this to end, and I already have the last chapter planned out. But how was this chapter? I was trying to make it longer than usual, but I kinda failed... ¬¬' So, how did you's like Mikan's attitude in this one? Anyway, I hope you's are enjoying this, because it's not going to be too long before the chapter for my first idea comes up! Again, I hinted at something there ;D But that chapter won't be here for some time yet and so, I'm hoping that you's are enjoying the happiness while you's still can :) Because the chapter for my first idea is when someone (guess who? xD) goes away for some time. But that's going to be a relatively happy chapter, considering that the last chapter of this story ends with the death of a very dear character... :'(


	12. Murderer

I'll get straight to the point

_**Disclaimer: GA has never been (and never will be) mine**_

I am also warning you's that there are spoilers for the House of Night series (which is awesome, just to let you know)! Just a warning in case you are a reader (and a fan) of the series! But that's if you haven't read up to the latest book yet... If you have, then you're totally fine. ;)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 11<strong>_

_**Murderer**_

_Sometimes life doesn't make sense at all._

**~Natsume Hyuuga**

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Normal POV]<strong>_

"Mikan. Someone is here to meet you."

Mikan looked up from her book that she was reading, Untamed, and fixed her cold but steady gaze on Persona, who was standing in the doorway of her dorm.

"Mikan, meet the ESP."

A person (who looked like a kid) stepped into the room. He had a navy blue suit on, complete with a tie, and black leather shoes. His black hair was slicked back onto his head and his eyes were a malicious dark brown colour. Mikan swivelled her gaze from Persona to analyse this ESP person.

"Mikan Sakura, are you sure you're allowed to read that?" the ESP asked, not so kindly.

She studied him for a moment before replying in that equally cold tone of hers.

"I am as mature as you to read this." she held up the book.

His eyes narrowed into slits.

"Clearly, she needs to be taught some manners, Persona."

"Yes. We will get onto that tomorrow."

"How about today?"

Mikan spoke up before he could reply.

"I have as much manners as you, which isn't saying a lot. Now, state your business as I am quite busy."

The ESP glared at her, clearly not pleased with how the newest (and practically the strongest) member of the DA speaks (and acts).

"What, busy reading a teenage fantasy novel?" he sneered.

Mikan's eyes flashed with anger.

"Actually, it is also a romance and supernatural novel. Definitely not your genre, hm?"

"Persona, leave us alone for a moment."

Persona did as he was told. The (hateful and spiteful) ESP waited until the door closed before talking (or lecturing, more like).

"Mikan, we both know how your father died."

Now it was Mikan's turn to narrow her eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Mikan's POV]<strong>_

What is he talking about? I don't even know how Dad died. I mean, sure, he got murdered, I get that, but _nobody, _not even Mother, told me how. Was he shot? Stabbed? Burned to death? Disembowelled? Beheaded? Ok Mikan, stop these gruesome images in your head _right_ _now. _Clearly, I am reading too many of the House of Night books. I mean, _please_. We're not vampyre's. We don't have special affinities to elements, or some thing like that. We only have Alices, and that makes a whole lot of difference. Anyway, it would actually be cool if I was like Zoey Redbird (the main girl in the series) and have a special affinity for all five of the elements (and unless you haven't read the House of Night series, you won't know what I'm talking about), but her life really sucks, from what I can tell. I mean, read. Whatever. I mean, first of all, she starts off with two boyfriends (one who is completely human), and then loses her virginity to another man, who happens to be a vampyre professor at her school. So technically, you can say she has three boyfriends. She then finds out her best friend isn't actually dead (who was meant to have died like, a month ago) but has turned into the stereotypical vampyre. She then makes enemies with her mentor and High Priestess (who, I must say, is evil), and then makes friends (?) with the school's bitch. She ends up losing all her boyfriends next, and makes her friends (who hasn't died) really pissed off at her. And then, a fallen angel turns up (who is apparently evil) and apparently, she is drawn to him because of something inside her (and it's not hormones) that recognises him. And then, another dude comes into her life and, to make her life suck even more, her human 'ex-boyfriend' dies and her soul is shattered. Blah, blah, blah, you can tell her life sucks, right? Yeah, well, I know how it feels to have a really sucky life. And to make matters worse, this person-the ESP, I mean-comes into my dorm and talks about Dad like he's known him all his life!

"Actually, nobody told me exactly how he died."

I look steadily at him. He doesn't flinch (like I expect him to) from my gaze.

"He was murdered."

Way to state the obvious.

"Yes, I know. What I meant was, I don't know whether he was shot or stabbed or whatever."

I was trying to act all cool and nonchalant, but inside, I was really shaking. I take a deep breath and try to steady my heart that was beating too fast.

"He was shot straight in the heart. But that's not what I meant when I said he was murdered."

So that was it. He was shot. Right in the heart.

"So, what did you mean then?"

"I meant he was murdered. By you."

I almost fall out of my window seat (yes, I have one) with shock from what he just said. Did he just accuse me of...? I shake my head. No. That couldn't be true. I was at Hotaru's the day he was killed. I can feel that my eyes had grown quite wide and I was still shaking my head. Nonononono. It just doesn't add up.

"Yes, Mikan. You killed him. You killed your own father."

I continue to shake my head at him. I felt like I wanted to cry, but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. Besides, my face was probably stricken, and that was probably satisfying enough for him (for the now).

"But... I can't have... I wasn't there. How...? It can't be..." I choke out.

"It's true."

"No, it can't be." I whisper.

"Even though you weren't there at the time, it was still your fault."

"But... how?" I'm still whispering.

"He was trying to protect you when the people got him. He died for you and therefore, it is your fault."

I draw up my knees against my chest and lean my head against them. God, I'm feeling sick. Could he be telling the truth? No. He can't be. But if he isn't telling the truth, then why is he torturing me with this? But what if he **is** telling the truth? If he is, how would I be able to live with myself? I wrap my arms above my head, trying to stop the flow of this feeling, but to no avail. I realise that little tremors are running up and down my body, making me shake.

"It is your fault Mikan. You were too special to him. You shouldn't have let him give his life in order to protect you." he taunted.

I don't care if he's telling the truth now. All I know is that if he keeps going on like this, I'll end up going insane. Or start crying hysterically, which I do not want to do. But I can't stop shaking. I am utterly powerless to the horror of what he is saying wrapping around in my mind, making my (already dark) world darker. I breathe heavily, trying to stop the nauseating feeling that threatened to overwhelm me.

"Because you technically killed your father, you are a murderer Mikan."

I clap my hands over my ears and shake my head, trying to get rid of the words he just spoke. I take great gulps of air, but that doesn't help. I try to sing a song in my head, but that doesn't even help. I've started hiccuping, just like when I used to cry. And even though I try everything in my power to stop the words swirling around in my head in continuous circles, making me extremely dizzy and even more nauseous, I can't get rid of them.

"STOP IT!" I scream, my head still buried beneath my arms.

There's a silence, so deafening that it almost makes my ears pop. I slowly lift my head from beneath my arms and look around my room. The ESP is no where to be seen. Although there is someone else in here. Who is he? Ah, oh...

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Natsume's POV]<strong>_

Woah... What is Persona and the ESP doing in Polka's dorm? About five minutes later, I see Persona come out. Seriously, what are they doing in here? I mean, I didn't even get a visit from any of them in my dorm. Not that I'm complaining like. I really pity Polka for the ESP to visit her personally. I'll wait until they're both gone and then I'll go see what happened.

_~Time Skip~_

Ok, now they're both gone. Good. I walk quietly into her dorm to see her sitting at her window seat, her knees drawn up and her head buried underneath her arms. She's shaking and hiccuping. Ah crap. The ESP must've mentally tortured her or something.

"STOP IT!" she screams.

I freeze where I am. Was she talking to me? But it didn't sound like it. Silence fills the room as she slowly lifts up her head, looks around the room and then focuses on me. How can I describe her eyes? They're a chocolate brown colour and is usually flat and devoid of any emotion, but right now, they are filled with an anguish so terrible, that much I can see.

"Mikan." I say softly.

Her face has a stricken look on it that makes me feel protective of her. Damn those bastards!

"Go away. I'm a murderer!" she yells, but it just comes out as a hoarse whisper and she hiccups right after.

I blink at her. A murderer? But how? She can't have murdered anybody! Can she?

"I-I mur-dered my da-d." she hiccups.

Whaaaaat? But I though he was killed by someone else?

She clamps her hands over her ears and screws up her face, all the while shaking her head.

"Stopitstopitstopit!" she yells.

I approach her and try to take her hands away from her ears but she doesn't budge. Damn, she's fucking strong for a girl.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to kill you!"

I stand there, unsure what to do. I thought she wasn't there when her dad was killed? I thought she was out with Imai or something? That's it! I'll get Imai and see what she says!

_In Polka's dorm._

_Get your ass over here. PRONTO._

_It's an emergency._

And send. Ok, now what will I do? She's still shaking.

"Mikan, listen. You didn't kill your father. You weren't there." I think.

She keeps shaking her head and repeating that she killed him. I put both my hands on her shoulders firmly and try to stop her shaking, but it doesn't help. At this point, Imai comes in with Ruka following close behind.

"What's happening to her?" she coldly (as usual with her) asks.

"I dunno. I just came in here and she yelled 'stop it'. She was shaking and hiccuping and still is."

"What happened before that?"

"I saw Persona and the ESP come in here. After about ten minutes or something, they went away again. And that's when I came in."

"Uh, um... who does she mean when she says 'I killed him'?" Ruka asks, glancing at Polka nervously.

"She keeps saying that she murdered her dad." I've got a killer headache with all this.

Imai looks at me sharply.

"She was with me on the day they disappeared, which must be the day her dad was killed."

"That's what I thought. That's why I brought you here so you can tell her. She won't listen to me."

Imai takes both of Polka's hands and pulls. Surprisingly, she lets go of her ears and stares at Imai with her stricken face and those eyes still filled with anguish.

"Mikan, listen to me."

She starts shaking her head again. I can see that her eyes are watery, but she wasn't gonna let herself cry.

"I said listen to me!" Imai commanded.

She stops shaking her head but keeps whispering the same thing over and over again.

"Mikan, you weren't there when your dad was killed."

"I murdered him. Hotaru, I murdered him!"

Before I can stop her, Imai slaps her on the face. Polka instantly pulls her hand out of Imai's and touches it gingerly. Woah... Um, that must've hurt...

"Listen Mikan. _You. Were. Not. There. When. They. Killed. Your. Dad."_

Polka just sits there, not even paying attention to Imai now, but is still holding her cheek.

"Hyuuga, lift her. We're taking her to the hospital."

"Huh?"

"They'll tranquillize her."

I do as she says, even though I'm not sure if it's the right thing. I look over at Ruka and he's staring at me with widened eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Hotaru's POV]<strong>_

How could Mikan have murdered her dad? I remember that day all too clearly. She was with _me. _We went climbing up the biggest hill that day, the sun streaming down in hot rays, making us-Mikan-hot. Whoever made her like this, they are going to pay. But this is kinda interesting... I pick up Mikan's novel, Untamed (what a book!), and follow Hyuuga and Nogi out to the hospital. Seems like she's in some seriously deep shit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Normal POV]<strong>_

When they reached the hospital, Hotaru went to find a nurse. Natsume shifted Mikan in his arms whilst she just laid there with wide eyes. Ruka sat down on one of the plastic chairs.

"You think that it was the ESP that told her that she's a murderer, don't you?" he asked.

"Hn." was all he answered.

Ruka took that as a yes. Outside, it started to rain heavily. _That's twice in a week,_ Ruka thought to himself. He started wondering why it started to rain so much lately. Finally, Hotaru came back, followed by a wary nurse. And no wonder as it is Hotaru we're talking about!

"We want you to tranquillize her." she said emotionlessly and pointed at Mikan in Natsume's arms.

The nurse took one look at Mikan and motioned for them to follow her. They obliged. The nurse led them to a hospital room.

"Put her down here." she waited until Natsume laid her gently down. "Now. Why do you's want her tranquillized? She seems perfectly fine to me."

Natsume's eyes flashed with anger. He was ready to burn the damn nurse. Hotaru shoved him into a chair next to the bed and glared at him, her Baka gun next to his head.

"She keeps saying that she murdered someone and sometimes screams 'stop it'. That's why. And if you don't tranquillize her _right now, _I'll make sure the High School Principal, as well as the whole school, will find out about your summer fling." she threatened.

The nurse went pale. It was silent for a few moments before she gulped, nodded and hurried out of the room.

"Summer fling?" Natsume raised an eyebrow.

"Don't make me go into it." she warned.

A few minutes later, the nurse returned with a needle. As soon as Mikan laid her eyes on it, she started screaming and thrashing.

"Hold her down!" Hotaru yelled.

Natsume grabbed her wrists and held them to her sides. Ruka and Hotaru practically had to sit on her legs to make her stop kicking.

"Do it now!"

The nurse hesitated before jabbing the needle into one of Mikan's arms and started emptying it. Gradually, Mikan stopped trying to get away and her screams died away, turning into soft whimpers. They all let go of her, Natsume running a hand through his hair, Ruka looking at Mikan with troubled eyes and Hotaru just standing there emotionless.

"Did you put a sleeping drug into it?" the stoic inventor asked as she noticed Mikan's eyelids drooping.

The nurse nodded and practically ran out of the room.

"Is Sakura-san afraid of needles?" Ruka asked.

"She told you to call her Mikan. And no, she was never afraid of them before."

"Then I wonder what made her so afraid..." Ruka mused aloud.

"It might be because she's afraid to sleep." Natsume surprisingly said.

Hotaru looks at him sharply.

"What do you mean?"

So Natsume recounted how he went exploring into Mikan's dorm and found her having a nightmare, then reluctantly told them that Mikan was so close to telling her about her past three years.

"She might be hiding something about her step father from us." Hotaru stated flatly.

Natsume looked at her, surprise evident on his face. How come he never picked that up before? Before they could say anything else about it, the brunette stirred in her sleep.

"Mikan?" Hotaru rests her hand on the side of her bed.

Mikan opens her eyes and blinks.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Mikan's POV]<strong>_

Huh? What am I doing here? All I remember is me reading, then Persona and the ESP walks in, then Persona walked out and the ESP started saying-_fuck!_ Don't tell me I went crazy or something. I totally did, didn't I? Oh my god, fuck my life. I sit up and instantly see that Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka is gathered around my (hospital?) bed, staring at me like I'm some science experiment or something.

"Get a picture. It lasts longer." I say to them.

Their instant (and different) reactions are so funny that I have to work hard to keep myself from laughing. Natsume had lit a small ball of flame, Hotaru had whipped out some invention and Ruka blushed bright red.

"Chill. Jeez... I thought that you's two," I point at Natsume and Hotaru, "would at least know that I was being sarcastic."

I jump out of the bed and start walking away.

"Natsume, I would appreciate it if you tell Persona that I don't want to see that damn fucking ESP in my dorm ever again. And also tell him that he doesn't have to teach me manners, because I was brought up using them." I say over my shoulder.

There's no answer so I turn to look. Natsume's staring at me, anger definitely evident in his eyes, but there's something else there too that I can't figure out. Hotaru is just as emotionless as ever, but her eyes are narrowed at me, giving off (yet again) murderous vibes. And Ruka? He's the sweetest out of them both. He has that troubled look of his on his face and his eyes are saying that he's really worried about me. Well, probably worried about my sanity, no doubt. I give them all a wave, turn and walk out of the hospital. Wait 'til that ESP gets his ass kicked by the one and only Mikan Sakura!

* * *

><p><strong><em>[AN's]_**

Haha, I like that last sentence that Mikan says xD So, I fail in making this chapter really long (yet again) but I just didn't know what else to put in it, so, sorry! I hope I didn't disappoint you's with this chapter. Review, ok? I want to know if you's like my story so far.

Hope you's like the direction where this story is heading!


	13. Shadows

Yeah...

**Disclaimer: I definitely do not own GA, no matter how I wish for it (sigh...)**

Try and answer the riddle below :P The answer is actually pretty obvious :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 12<strong>_

_**Shadows**_

_I'm something. I'm nothing._

_I am short. I am tall._

_When you fall at your sport, then I stumble and fall._

_I have never been seen yet beneath a new moon._

_I thrive in the evening but vanish at noon._

_I am lighter than air, I weigh less than a breath;_

_Darkness destroys me, and light is my death._

**~Can found in 'The Forbidden Game' by L.J. Smith**

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Normal POV]<strong>_

Mikan awoke to the (once again) annoying alarm clock that was buzzing. Groaning, she switched it off and got out of bed to get ready for school.

~Time Skip~

Finally, Mikan ran out her door (and banging it close) as she was running late.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Mikan's POV]<strong>_

Jeesh, I am so late for homeroom. Oh well, can't help that. I mean, I can't help it that Thunder wanted to come along with me and I said no so we kinda got into a little argument about it. Finally (and to shut him up), I let him come to school with me. To hell with all the teachers and stupid scared students. These Alice students need to toughen up a bit (ok, a lot). I seriously don't know how these students can be called 'Alices'. All they ever are are annoying. Seriously, no jokes. Especially people in my class. God, they're just damn right immature. So anyway, when I reach the door to Class 2-B, I stop, making Thunder stop beside me and give me a questioning look.

_"Ok, you should know that there's a guy in there that has the Animal Pheromone Alice." _I say to him (using the said Alice to communicate).

_"Yes, I know. You've told me." _he replies.

_"So, go along with my story as to why I have you, ok? 'Cause there's this one guy that is seriously nosy and would probably recognise you."_

_"Yes. The Kuroneko."_

I pat him on the head and walk into the class. The chattering stops, all eyes going to Thunder. I walk up to the back of the class. People's eyes watch me, then they swivel back to Thunder. They're all wondering why I have a wolf, and they're scared shitless. Well, most people. Hotaru isn't, of course, and neither's Natsume or Ruka. I tunr around to find Thunder still standing at the door. I roll my eyes and whistle. He instantly obeys, padding up to the back to stand next to me. I turn to the whole class.

"You know, he won't hurt you so there's no need to be afraid." God, they annoy me.

I sit down. At the same time Thunder plonks his butt onto the floor and starts staring into the eyes of every student.

"Oi, Polka. Why do you have Thunder?" Natsume annoyingly (but unsurprisingly) asks me.

I fake being surprised that he knows Thunder.

"You know Thunder? Since when?"

He looks at me for a long moment. Hm, does he suspects me? Well, shit.

"Since about a few nights ago. Does the name 'Phantom Angel' mean anything to you?" he asks.

"Nope. Don't know him or her, although I'd take a guess that it's a female." I pat Thunder again.

"Well, she had Thunder on her first mission."

"Really? Huh... I just found Thunder last night. He just started following me around for no apparent reason." I turn to his best friend. "Hey Ruka." I greet.

He jumps a little at my greeting. And no wonder, he was probably talking to Thunder. I only hope (hope? Doesn't mean anything to me anymore) that Thunder fed him the same story that I told Natsume just moments before. Well, inserting the little detail that he 'started following me around because he felt like he could trust me'.

"Hi Mikan."

At least I got a 'hi' back instead of a flushed face. Before I could make more conversation, Narumi twirls into the room. Seriously? Twirls? Ok, now I know that this school is barking mad.

"Good morning, my lovely students!"

Lovely students? Ok, barf. He looks around the class, his eyes finally resting on Thunder.

"Uh, um... Could anyone uh, care to tell me why um, there's a er, wolf in the classroom?" he stammers.

They turn to look at me. Great... Why look at me? It's not my damn fault that Thunder wanted to follow me to class. Although, I'm not exactly complaining. Their expressions are hilarious. Maybe I should take Thunder to class with me more often. Especially when it's a day that I have Jin-Jin (yes, I know his name now, but that's my nickname for him).

"Sakura-san was the person who brought _it_ in here."

A girl with green hair (that is permed) and greenish eyes is pointing at me. I recognise her to be that stupid annoying Cat-Dog Alice. Uh, what's her name again? Oh yeah, Sumire Shouda. I think I'll just call her Permy from now on. It's easier to remember. Wait... Did she just say _it_? Did she really refer Thunder as an 'it'? Talk about no respect for animals! I narrow my eyes at her and she kinda flinches from my (probably angry) gaze.

"In case you haven't noticed _Permy_, Thunder is a he. An animalistic he. Not an _it_. It'd be nice if you treated him like you would to another human being. Animals deserve respect too. I thought you'd know that, what with your Alice and all, and with Ruka here that has the ability to communicate with them. At least _he _knows how to treat animals right."

I notice that Permy's face has turned scarlet.

"What's the matter?" I taunt. "Did you just realise what you said? Or is it the realisation that you don't have respect for _anybody, _never mind animals? Or maybe it's your Alice, hm?"

Ok, I know that fighting at this Academy is probably severely punished, so deliberately looking for a fight is probably asking for trouble (um, is that in the right order? Oh well...). But I don't care. I mean, seriously, I'm so mad right now that I can kill someone. Uh, I mean, I won't actually kill _her, _even though I would **like **to. What I meant was that I'm mad enough to kill someone on a mission or something. Er, forget about trying to understand me. These days, it's probably impossible if you're an outsider.

"You don't know anything about having an Alice that you don't exactly want." Permy sneers at me. "And until you do, you don't know shit."

Narumi's eyes are darting between me and Permy. Ha. He's wondering whether he should break this up.

"I know a lot more than you think. I mean, I didn't ask for anything that happened to me, did I? But they still happened."

Great, now Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka are looking at me with interest.

"Ugh... Narumi, did you have to admit her into the Academy?" Permy turns to him.

"Don't bring the damn teacher into this." I say coolly.

"Well, I just did."

"Actually, you never. You only asked him a question."

Narumi is still looking back and forth between me and Permy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Normal POV]<strong>_

The class was watching this argument interestedly. If it came to an actual fight, they wondered who would win.

"Hey." Kokoro Yome whispered to his best friend, Kitsuneme. "I'll bet you 1,000 yen that Mikan will win."

"Nah..." Kitsuneme whispered back. "I'm not risking my money on that. We both know that she will."

"Just because you're a multiple Alice user, you don't have to be all high and mighty about it." Permy was saying.

"Just because you only have the Cat-Dog Alice, doesn't mean you have to hate people that has more than that." Mikan retorted back.

"Just because you don't get any letters from home."

The atmosphere dropped. Mikan stared at Permy for a full five minutes, a stare so cold that it made the students and the teacher shiver.

"You don't understand anything about me. In fact, not even Hotaru knows everything about me, and until you do, you don't have shit to say." Mikan said quietly into the silence.

Permy, knowing she had hit a nerve, ploughed on.

"Yeah, I saw your pathetic excuse for a letter. A crumpled white piece of paper, probably telling you that your parents had fucked off 'cause they couldn't be bothered looking after you. In fact, the paper looks as if it's at least a year old."

At this, Mikan exploded.

"You have no fucking idea what life was like for me!" Mikan yelled as she went after Permy.

Permy, seeing that a fight was coming on, showed her Alice as whiskers protruded from her face and ears popped up on her head.

"You come in here acting like you own the place!" Permy screamed back as she tried to slash Mikan on the face.

Mikan, having had fights before, ducked her head from Permy's claw (comes with her Alice) and punched Permy in the stomach. Thunder was crouched on the floor, eyeing the two girls and growling.

"And you act like you own everybody!" Mikan yelled as she dodged another blow aimed at her face.

The class was now really interested in the fight. They hadn't had much this excitement since... Well, since Natsume came into the Academy, to be exact.

"Get her Mikan!" some people yelled.

"Watch out Sumire!" Permy's best friends screamed at her as she got a punch on the cheek.

The two girls were now rolling about the floor, trying to land a blow on her opponent. A few chairs had been knocked down and a couple of tables overturned.

"Break it up!" Narumi was yelling.

Narumi's yelling did no good. The class was yelling louder than him so his voice was drowned out and besides, both girls were too furious with each other to stop fighting. Finally, both girls suddenly stopped fighting. They were both in a weird pose. Permy was standing with her hand raised in a fist, ready to punch Mikan. Mikan, on the other hand, had one of her legs raised in a straight line, ready kick Permy away from her.

"Didn't you's hear? Narumi told you's to stop fighting." a cool voice said.

The class turned slowly around and to their surprise, an indigo coloured hair boy was standing there. He was wearing the High School uniform, but somewhat sloppily. He had eyes that are just about the same time colour as his hair and a star tattoo on his cheek, under one of his eyes.

"Ah, Tsubasa...!" Narumi said nervously.

"Shadow..." Natsume Hyuuga muttered, glaring at Tsubasa.

"Nice to see you too, bully." Tsubasa said, nodding at Natsume.

Mikan glared at this Tsubasa guy. Just who was he to break up their fight? Tsubasa met her glare coolly and they stayed like that for about five minutes before one of them spoke.

"So, you're Mikan Sakura, right?" he asked.

Mikan just kept glaring at him. Wasn't it obvious that she's Mikan Sakura? Who else could she be?

"Yes, I am." she finally replied.

"I am Tsubasa Andou. Nice to meet you."

"Can't say the same about you." she muttered, still glaring.

"I've heard a lot about you." he said, grinning.

"Don't even go there unless you want to die a painful death." she snarled.

Thunder echoed her snarl and Tsubasa's eyes turned to the wolf. Mikan saw shock pass across his features before he covered it with a look of mild curiousity. It was evident though, to Mikan at least, that he had a guarded look as well. And, much to Tsubasa's surprise, Mikan started moving again, slowly letting her leg back down from its position.

"Your Alice doesn't work very well on me." Mikan commented.

He blinked at her a few times before drudging up a smile.

"No, guess not. Guess I need more training then."

Natsume narrowed his eyes at him.

"You're in the DA." Mikan said flatly.

"Yeah..." he scratched the back of his head.

"You've been in for a few years now..." Mikan raised her brows at him.

"Yeah, I suppose."

"You don't need more training. It's just my Alice-" Mikan paused and cocked her head to the side. "-just one of my Alices are Nullification." she amended.

Tsubasa blinked at her another few times and then grinned.

"I don't need more training? I'll take your word for that."

Mikan smiled at him, a thin, cold smile, but a smile nevertheless.

"And what class are you in?" Tsubasa asked.

"I'm also in the DA." was the answer. "And talking about this, I have training." she added.

"Well, good luck with that. Persona's harsh." he said darkly.

"Noticed."

At the same time, they both turned to Natsume.

"What?" he said, annoyed.

"Nothing." Tsubasa replied cheerfully.

Mikan's eyes lingered on him a second longer before she looked at Permy.

"Permy." she said.

"My name's not Permy!" Sumire screamed, running at her.

She suddenly stopped midrun. Both Mikan and Tsubasa had stepped on her shadow, stopping her from running at Mikan. Tsubasa gave a quizzical look at Mikan, who just smirked at him.

"Your Alice is useful." she said.

"You mentioned before that you have Alice_s._" he emphasized the plural. "What are your Alices?"

"You really want me to answer that?" she said, raising her brows.

"Um, yeah...?"

"Ok, well, here goes. I have Mind Reading, Fire, Invention, Animal Pheromone, Human Pheromone, Cat-Dog Alice-" With a sly glance at Permy. "-Teleportation, Illusions, the Weather Alice, Ice Alice, the Doppelganger Alice, Telekinesis, Healing Alice, Lightning Alice, Time Travelling, the Barrier Alice, the Alice to detect other people's Alice."

The class was now very silent.

"Want me to continue?" she quirked a brow at Tsubasa.

He was just staring at her, dumbfounded. He finally opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out and he closed it again. The class was also staring at her. Tsubasa cleared his throat and opened his mouth once more.

"What's your original Alice?" he asked.

"That would be the Nullification, the S.E.C and Insertion Alices." was the instant reply. "And I really need to get to training."

The class was still staring at her. She turned back to Permy.

"Permy, lets call it a tie today. But the next time you provoke me, you'll be lucky to escape with your life." she paused. "And that's not a threat, that's a promise." she added quietly.

Permy stared at her, stricken. Nodding somewhat grimly at her, Mikan turned away to the window and opened it.

"Oh yeah, Narumi, you might want to teach this class some manners. They seem to not have realised that staring at someone is bad manners." she threw over her shoulder, glancing first to Narumi, then to the whole class.

Mikan put up a leg onto the window ledge and hoisted herself up onto it.

"Wait a minute Sakura!" Tsubasa called.

"Mikan. I'm now considering you a friend, Tsubasa Andou, which means you just call me Mikan." she replied.

"Ok, but wait Mikan!"

"What?" she demanded, now irritated.

She was late for her training and she couldn't be bothered with the class' staring and Tsubasa trying to keep her from her training.

"You can't jump from the window! You're three stories up!" he made to run to her and pull her back down.

Mikan flicked her fingers at him and his feet was held to the ground by ice.

"Hey!" he yelped.

Mikan eyed him coldly.

"I am now late for my training and Persona won't be happy. I already have too many shadows in my life, I don't need two more." she glanced at Natsume at this last sentence.

Natsume was staring at her, furious and also, it must be admitted, a little curious. Furious, because she had indicated that she referred to him as a shadow, and curious because he wanted to know what she meant by 'too many shadows in her life'. With one last glance at Natsume and Tsubasa, Mikan turned and jumped down. Everybody rushed to the open window to see her running into the Northern Forest, everybody, that is, except from Natsume and Tsubasa. And Hotaru. Come to think of it, Hotaru had disappeared just after Mikan had listed a whole bunch of Alices.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[AN's]**_

Ok, so, I wanted to write a chapter that mentioned Mikan's last three years (however slight), and I decided to name it 'Shadows' because she starts becoming friends with Tsubasa, whose, as you's probably know, Alice is Shadow Manipulation, or what ever you want to call it, and also due to the fact that Natsume has to follow her, therefore, she refers to him as a shadow. Anyway, the riddle at the start is quite easy to figure out :) My first idea won't be long now :) Just a few more chapters! :D So, stay tuned (and reviewing won't hurt too ;P)!


	14. Bonding?

_**Disclaimer: The usual...**_

Heehee, not long now 'til my first idea! :D I'm so excited, haha xD Also, the **A/N's **at the bottom of the chapter is very important, you have to read it!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 14<strong>_

_**Bonding?**_

_Friendship and love are two of the things that bonds you to people_

**~Ruka Nogi**

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Normal POV]<strong>_

The next morning, Mikan woke up earlier than usual. She even woke up before her alarm clock! She decided to get an early shower. She stripped her clothes, switched the shower on and stepped in. And positively swore loudly. A bright start to the day!

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Mikan's POV]<strong>_

Well, shit! I forgot the water needs to warm up before you step in the shower. Bloody hell... I must've woken up too early, my brain isn't functioning properly yet. I hear a growl coming from the direction of my bedroom. Oops... I must've woken Thunder up with my colourful (and loud) stream of words.

_"Thunder, I'm in the shower." _I call to him.

_"Yes, I can hear it. And I heard your words."_

_"Whoops, my bad... I forgot that the water needs to warm up before you step in it."_

_"Well, yeah, naturally you would be the one to forget that."_

I laugh out loud and I hear a low rumbling coming from Thunder. Well, at least the shower was only one blip in my day. Well, too bad that it's kinda gotten me into a bad mood, even though Thunder has cheered me up considerably. I wash my hair with my fave shampoo and then wash my body. I finally step out of the shower and dry myself. I feel so refreshed now, even though my first blast of the water was freezing cold. I pull on my uniform (the winters one again) and towel dry my hair.

_"Aren't you going to blow dry it?" _Thunder asked.

"No way." I say out loud. "I want to leave it damp."

Don't ask why. Then, to add to my bad mood, my alarm goes off. Sighing, I switch it off and go to brush my hair. Thunder stands up and stretches like a big cat. Ok, I'm ready for school, on time. Something that I haven't been for years... Good times, those were. I practically bang my head on the wall for thinking about those happier times. Blimey, I feel like a freaking house elf. You know, the house elves from Harry bloody Potter. Love that series, but anyway, that's not the point... I walk out my dorm, Thunder following close behind. Maybe I should just go for a walk until school starts. But then I might be late. Ah, stuff it, I'm going for a walk. The teacher's can kiss my ass if they don't like it when I'm late. Me and Thunder-oops, I meant Thunder and I-go around the school campus. And guess who we run into? Why, nobody but my 'best friend' Hotaru Imai! The one and only! Haha, jokes, I'm pulling your leg over here...

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Hotaru's POV]<em>**

What on earth is Mikan doing here, out so early? It's unlike her. Whether it's the old her or the new her. She has _never_ gotten up early before, the lazy ass...

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Mikan's POV]<em>**

Oops... Guess I wasn't joking... We really _did_ run into Hotaru. My bad... Anyway, I really can't be bothered with anyone right now.

"What are you doing here?" we both ask at the same time.

"I asked you first." we both say again.

Hotaru narrows her eyes at me. I just roll mine's. I mean, I hello...? I have the Mind Reading Alice, for goodness sake. Of course I can reply at the same time as her if I have that. Besides, this is funny. I'm annoying her, I can tell.

"You never get up early." we both say.

_"Stop reading my damn fucking mind and replying at the same time." _Hotaru practically roars in her head.

I put both my hands up in mock surrender.

"Ok, ok, I was just having fun. Jeez... No harm done." I reply out loud.

We glare at each other, each of us not moving or backing down.

"To answer your question, I am out here because I wanted to take a walk. It's a free country." I finally say.

She keeps glaring at me while I cock my head. Did I just hear...? No, I couldn't have... But... Yeah, that is him! Ruka's here!

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Normal POV]<strong>_

The blonde-haired-blue-eyed teen walked out from the woods and stopped at the scene in front of him. What was Hotaru Imai doing standing there, glaring at Mikan Sakura, who had her head cocked to the side? Suddenly, Mikan turned and looked at him.

"Well, hello Ruka. Nice to see you here too." she said.

Hotaru's head whipped round to look at him. Well, more like glare.

"Uh... hey... um, am I interrupting something?" he asked nervously.

"Oh no, me and Hotaru was just ah... having a pleasant chat, you could say."

"Well, uh..." Ruka stuttered.

There was a rustle, and a crimson eyed teen walked out from the woods.

"Oh, hi Natsume." Ruka said, obviously relieved.

"Hn." was the reply that came.

There was another one of those awkward silences that seemed to follow these four wherever they met. At last, Mikan turned around.

"Well Hotaru. It was nice to talk to ya, but I really gotta go now. Both for my training and classes."

She started walking away but Hotaru grabbed her upperarm, effectively stopping her. Mikan flinched at the contact and Thunder growled.

"Truth or Dare. I dare you play it with me." Hotaru said emotionlessly.

Ruka looked at Hotaru in surprise and Natsume looked mildly interested and amused. Mikan froze. What was she going to say? She doesn't ever back down to a challenge these days.

"I accept your dare." was her reply.

She turned back around abruptly and sat down. The three of them remained standing.

"Well?" Mikan demanded. "I don't know about you guys, but I can never play Truth or Dare whilst sitting down."

Hotaru narrowed her eyes again but sat next to her. And, without them agreeing to play the game, Ruka and Natsume sat too.

"Now that we're all seated, the game has started officially. Ruka."

He jumped at his name.

"Y-yeah?"

"Truth or Dare?"

Ruka badly wanted to choose Truth, but then they would see him as a coward. He also wanted to choose Dare, but this was Mikan Sakura daring him here! Maybe if it was in the olden days when it was an innocent Mikan daring him, he might've chose Dare. The old Mikan would've gone easy on him and chose something predictable, but this was a new Mikan Sakura. So obviously, he chose the safest option available.

"Truth."

"Aw, you're no fun!" she pouted. "Ok then... If you were stuck on an island with no means to escape, who would you be stuck with?"

Ruka flushed and mumbled something.

"Sorry, what was that? I didn't quite hear it." Mikan said, even though she knew fine well what he had just said.

"Usagi!" he repeated, loudly and clearly.

Mikan smiled at him smugly and Natsume quirked an eyebrow at him. Hotaru was eyeing him coolly, but she had a hint of amusement on her face.

"Ok, my turn." Ruka said, still embarrassed. "Natsume." he added, after looking round the circle.

"Hn." was the reply.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Natsume said with no hesitation.

"Ok um... I dare you to uh..." Ruka cleared his throat. "I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with Mikan."

Hotaru raised her brows. Natsume deadpanned. Mikan, on the other hand, looked impressed.

"Wow Ruka! What a dare! Never thought you had it in you!" she let out a laugh then stood up.

They all looked at her.

"Well, seeing as their is no broom closet or anything, I guess me and Natsume will have to just do it a little way in the woods."

"You're... you're really going to do it?" Ruka stuttered.

"Well of course. It's just a fucking dare." Natsume growled and stood up.

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Natsume's POV]<em>**

God, out of all the fucking dares Ruka could pick from, he had to go and choose seven minutes in heaven? It's more like seven fucking minutes in bloody hell. Damn... I've just let Mikan read my thoughts. Well, whatever. As if I care.

"You coming or what?" I say, not in a very good mood.

She follows me silently into the woods.

"You do know, when people gets this dare, they only ever stand in the broom closet?" she says after a while.

"The hell if I care."

"They don't really ever do anything, not even kiss, unless, of course, the two people goes out with each other."

"Shut up asshole."

Her eyes flash dangerously and I instantly know that I'll come to regret it. But not now. Now I'm just too much in a mood. There's more silence between us, and after what felt like hours, but was probably only a few moments, I decide to speak.

"How long has it been?"

"Only two minutes."

She went back to staring into the trees and I go back to kicking at stones, my hands buried deep into my pockets. These are gonna be the longest seven minutes of my life. Mikan snorted and I look back at her.

"You're not the only one here kitty." she says.

There's more silence, or as silent as it ever could be when you're in the woods. All of a sudden, I wanna do something. To be more specific, I want to actually do a little bit of the dare. I'm starting to feel reckless.

"It's been seven minutes." Mikan finally says. "Ruka's coming to check on us."

Sure enough, I hear a rustling. A split second before he approaches us, I grab Mikan and kiss her. Full on the lips. Inwardly, I groan. Why. The. _Fuck. _Did. I. Do. That?

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Mikan's POV]<em>**

What on bloody earth is he _doing? _He can't just expect to grab a girl and kiss them! Besides, why on earth would he kiss me when he called me an asshole? Why? And why-oh-why am I enjoying it? I'm not meant to! Or at least, I'm not meant to enjoy it so much! I was so stupid! I reacted on instinct and closed my eyes! And then I fucking _gave him entrance to my mouth! _If anyone says that it was shocking, they should get their eyes checked. It would be the understatement of the year.

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Natsume's POV]<em>**

Someone tell me what's going on. I would appreciate it so much, even though I wouldn't show it. I need to know why I'm enjoying this as much as I am. I need to know why she gave me entrance to her mouth. Why do I have my hands in her hair? Why is her arms around my neck? Her smell is surrounding me, a smell that I don't think I'll ever forget, no matter how much I tried. A smell of orange blossoms, vanilla and strawberries, all mixed in one. A delicious scent. And-shit! Why am I thinking this disgustingly gooey stuff?

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Normal POV]<em>**

Natsume and Mikan finally broke apart. They were enjoying the ahem-_kiss-_way too much to remember that Ruka was there. Until he cleared his throat loudly and awkwardly, and that was when they broke apart. Mikan was flushed, but she looked emotionless, maybe just a little red. Natsume looked the same. They both don't know why they reacted the way they did. They thought that maybe it was just hormones or something. But they were both too smart to think it was just normal teen stuff egging them on. To react the way they did, there had to be at least _some _attraction to the opposite sex. After all, babies don't just appear from nowhere.

"So..." Mikan said. "We can go back now?"

Ruka nodded jerkily.

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Ruka's POV]<em>**

Ok, that was _so _not the thing that I expected to come across. I just thought that I would just walk in on them just standing there and talking, like most people do when they have to do seven minutes in heaven. And Natsume and Mikan, of all people! Talk about down right bizarre. I mean, don't they hate each other? What happened to that? God, I'm so confused...

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Normal POV]<em>**

Ruka wasn't the only one that felt confused. Even though they wouldn't admit it, Natsume and Mikan did too. That was why when they reached Hotaru and Thunder, Hotaru studied all of them and then raised her brows.

"They did it then, I presume..."

Ruka nodded, even though it wasn't really a question. They sat down again.

"Sakura." Natsume said.

Mikan glared at him. Ruka and Hotaru was able to see that, even though they did the dare, they still felt the same way about each other; the other was irritating.

"I pick dare." Mikan says, even before Natsume could ask her the question.

"I dare you to lick Imai across the forehead."

Mikan snorted.

"Is that the best you can do?"

Now it was Natsume's turn to glare, not that he's been doing it ever since Ruka had found them. Mikan crawled to Hotaru, who stiffened.

"Touch me and you'll be dead." she threatened.

Mikan smirked.

"In that case-"

She froze Hotaru.

"-I won't let you kill me."

And she leaned forward, licked Hotaru across the forehead and sat back. Natsume glared at Mikan even more, who just smirked back and unfroze Hotaru.

"What? You didn't actually think that I would back down at a measly dare like that? I've done far worse dares."

Mikan and Hotaru exchanged a knowing glance and, for a moment, it seemed like nothing had changed at all in the three years of Mikan's absence. But it was only for a moment, then it was gone and they were back to who they are now.

"Hotaru, Truth or Dare?" Mikan challenged.

"Dare."

"I dare you to skip lessons all day." Mikan replied simply.

There was a stunned silence. Everyone knew that Hotaru Imai _never_ skips class on purpose. Especially not on a dare.

"Very well." Hotaru finally said, annoyed that Mikan knew what to say to annoy her. "Mikan, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

Boy was that a mistake.

"What happened after you disappeared?"

"Nothing."

"Mikan, it's the Truth."

"I'm not ready to tell yet."

The two girls glared at each other, each not showing a sign of weakness or backing down. The wind rustled their hair, crickets could be heard and birds were chirping to each other in the air. But neither girl looked away. They didn't even flinch when Natsume lit both of them on fire. Well, just one of them anyway.

"Take the fire out _now,_ Hyuuga." Hotaru said, not taking her eyes off from Mikan's.

"Yeah Hyuuga." Mikan said. "I never gave you permission to burn my best friend."

"At the rate you's are going, you could be mistaken for _enemies_, never mind best friends." Natsume snorted.

But the fire spluttered out anyway.

"Now, I do believe it's my turn." Mikan said. "Hyuuga, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

Ruka looked at him in surprise. He didn't think that Natsume will ever say Truth.

"Ok. What's your little sister's name?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Natsume's POV]<strong>_

What? How the fuck does she-? Oh. Of course... The Mind bloody Reading Alice. I scowl, I can't help it. Old habits die hard, you know.

"Can't you just read my mind?"

"I can." she replies.

I keep scowling at her. Well? Isn't she reading my mind?

"Just to tell you, it's the Truth. That's why I'm not saying anything."

"You expect me to believe that crap?" her eyes narrow. "What? I'm not the only one that wants to keep their secrets that way."

"My case is different. What's a sibling's name compared to what I went through?"

If whatever she went through was really bad, then she-God forbid me from saying it-must have a point.

"Aoi. Her name is Aoi."

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Normal POV]<em>**

Mikan nods at his answer, although he didn't stop glaring and scowling at her. And so the game of Truth or Dare continued...

Mikan, Hotaru and Natsume each played a load of dares, Ruka decided to play safe as the game got more heated between the three. He decided that he wouldn't mind if they saw him a coward just this once because he was glad that he wasn't doing any of the recent dares. One of them consisted of eating a slug. Literally, and not just putting it in your mouth for a few seconds (mian's dare)! Another dare had been to put your pants on the highest branch of a tree (Hotaru's). But Ruka had fun nevertheless. Sometimes, Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru tried to get more answers out of Mikan's past few years, with no such luck. So Ruka decided to change tact and used the Truths (or as little as Mikan chose) to get to know her better. Sometimes, Natsume did the same, wanting to find out more about her with no explaination (or any available to _him_ anyway). Hotaru was relentless with her questions, but sometimes asked questions referring to Mikan's childhood (such as who she had fancied then). All in all, the game was pretty fun, but then someone had to come and spoil it...

"Mikan. Did you forget your training with me?"

Persona had appeared from nowhere.

"Don't bother me, I'm having fun." Mikan glared at the ground.

"I suggest you do what he says, _Sakura_." another voice came.

Mikan's head jerked round and her eyes found the very person she dreaded.

"ESP." she ground out.

He smirked in response.

"Now, you know the rules. If you don't do as you're told, you won't have any more ah-_fun-_with your friends." the ESP said.

Mikan stood up so fast that she was just a blur to the others. Thunder sprang up onto his paws, bristling.

"And who are you to threaten my friends?" Mikan demanded, turning her glare to him.

"I am who I am." was the ESP's reply.

Mikan gritted her teeth and clenched her hands into fists.

"Now, now Mikan. You don't want another _murder _on your hands, now do we?"

The ESP's eyes glinted cruelly. All the breath that Mikan had been holding in anger rushed out of her in one breath and she paled. Now it was Hotaru's turn to stand up (in fury, I might add).

"Mikan had nothing to do with her father's death!" she raged.

"I think, _Imai,_" Hotaru narrowed her eyes. "that I considerably know more about her father's death than you do."

Mikan tensed.

"I'm still here, you know." she said quietly, glaring at the ground again.

"Then, Sakura, you will understand that it will be regrettable if your friends so happened to just come to their untimely deaths, and you will have another three murders under your name."

If possible, Mikan paled even more. She looked back at the ESP. Her eyes had that look of half madness.

"I'm not a murderer! I didn't kill them!" she yelled.

"I never said you had." the ESP said calmly.

"I'll come with you's! I didn't kill them, I swear!" she said, deranged.

Her eyes now had panic in them, as well as half madness.

"Then come. You have your training to do."

The ESP and Persona turned round and walked away, into the woods. Mikan, her face terrified and pale, stumbled after them, Thunder following behind, keeping a close eye on her.

The three people that were rooted to the spot suddenly stirred.

"I... I feel for her..." Ruka said.

"She won't let anybody help her. She's too stubborn." Hotaru replied.

"I wish we could do something." Ruka said.

"Lets just call today the first step-Bonding." was all Hotaru said.

"Bonding?" Natsume and Ruka said together.

"That's right. We were bonding today."

With that, Hotaru walked away.

* * *

><p><strong><em>[AN's]_**

Ok, this chapter was just a spurn-of-the-moment thing, and I felt like I really needed to do it, right before my first idea! **Now, for that very important notice! Next Tuesday, I'll be away for three weeks, and I have no idea when I'll be able to get on to post chapters up during that time, so I'll try and get as many chapters up during this week, as much as I can!**

Now, review please, it'd be much appreciated! ;D


	15. Say What!

**_Disclaimer: Check the last chapter, and the chapter before, and the chapter before that... All the way back to chapter 7._**

Hey! Here is, at least, one chapter that I practically promised!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 15<strong>_

_**Say What!**_

* * *

><p><strong>[Normal POV]<strong>

That night (as she hadn't had enough of her day training), Mikan was deep in the Northern Woods, doing her usual training with Persona. Oh yeah, and the whip. Persona was putting her through different courses each day, becoming even more merciless as she got better and better at each thing. After her physical training, Persona would move her to her Alice training; teaching her how to control all her Alices that she stole or copied, and through that, teaching her how to kill people with them. But though she was good with her Alices, she was even better at fighting with weapons, with Thunder at her side. Persona would often watch her spar with different kinds of blades, each of them charged with different Alices. Mikan never let herself use the same Alice too much, if she could help it. And, the more she trained, the more Persona found out that she already made a formidable enemy, especially if she had Thunder with her. Also, the more she trained, the more she got better and better at hiding her emotions in a poker face and becoming cold and harsh. Sure, she was good to begin with, but now she was even better. And, to make matters better (for him at least-not so much for enemies), she was now more than ready for official missions. That very first mission he put her on was only a test. He knew that Natsume Hyuuga was curious about her, and he knew that she was very afraid of people coming too close to her, whether it was emotionally or physically. And he had put them together to see if they got along and if she had enough strength to talk to him more than she usually talks to people. And it was also a test to see if she had enough courage to murder people. He couldn't afford to train a promising person and then find out that they would hesitate on the thought of murdering people. But it had turned out fine. In fact, it had turned out better than fine. She was a natural. But he soon took that thought back as he watched her dodge as many daggers as she could that was thrown at her. She managed to dodge practically all of them, until one hit her on her right forearm. She sucked in a breath and stared disbelievingly down at the dagger, blood seeping out of the wound.

"Heal it and continue." Persona's voice says, as harsh as the whiplash that comes down.

Mikan takes a deep breath and pulls the dagger out. Blood instantly make red streams down her arm and drops to the ground in scarlet drops. She quickly heals the wound and flexes her arm. Or tries to anyway. She frowns and tries again. Nothing. Her arm wasn't moving at all.

"What's wrong? Get back to the training now." Persona says.

"I can't." Mikan replies.

"What do you mean, 'you can't'?" Persona asks sharply.

"The dagger must've hit a nerve stream or something. My whole right arm is paralysed."

"Didn't I tell you to heal it?" his voice takes on a hard edge.

"You did. However, the Healing Alice isn't as simple as that. You actually have to have proper medicine to help it heal. And if it's paralysed, you might have to get an operation to get it back to normal. Sometimes, it just stays paralysed your whole life."

Persona glared at her. How dare she get hit by one measly dagger? How dare she get her arm paralysed?

"Look, I can't help it if my arm gets paralysed. I can't dodge every single dagger thrown my way."

"You're supposed to be the best. Even better than Hyuuga." Persona snaps.

Mikan glares back at him. She had had enough.

"I'm done for today." she coldly says.

She turns her back and runs away, out of the woods. Persona takes a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. He would have to get that sorted. He picks up the whip and walks out the woods, taking a different direction from Mikan.

* * *

><p>The next day, Mikan wakes up early. Maybe not as early as she wanted, but early enough. She stumbles out of bed and realise that she is still in her uniform from the day before. She curses and peels them off, wincing when the fabric brushes against her wound that she had healed on the surface. She switches the shower on, waits for it to heat up and steps in. And, like yesterday morning, she let out a loud stream of curses. And it wasn't because of the water being freezing this time. Oh no. It was the wound. The hot water had made it start to throb painfully, even though no water was getting in. She washed herself quickly (or as quickly as she could with only one arm working) and stepped out of the shower. She dried herself as best she could and got changed into the second winter uniform, dumping the first into the laundry chute. She had to leave her hair dripping wet and down as she could not lift her arm. She put on her shoes, grabbed her backpack and slammed the door behind her, in a very bad mood.<p>

In less than no time, Mikan was standing in front of the classroom door, debating whether or not to skip class. Finally, with a strange feeling of dread, she opened the door and walked in. She promptly ignored the pupils, including a certain trio, and slid into her seat, which was, fortunately, at the back of the class. But although it was fortunate, it was also unfortunate because her seat was right next to the one person she'd rather avoid today: Natsume Hyuuga. She glared at her desk, making no move to take out her jotters or pencils and ignored the teacher when he started the lesson.

* * *

><p>"Mikan."<p>

Mikan was now in the Northern Woods after classes, frowning at Persona, who was standing in front of her, also wearing a frown.

"What is it Persona? I don't have all day."

"I have sorted something out."

There was a cold silence, then finally-

"Well? What is it?" Mikan said, irritated.

"You will be transferred to America and will attend the Alice Academy there."

"What!"

Mikan's eyes widened, but that was the only thing that gave away her shock.

"Yes. We are sending you to America to get your arm sorted. Apparently, they are very good at those type of things."

Mikan snorted. "No kidding?" she said, sarcastically.

"This is not the time to be cheeky. You will be going tomorrow afternoon, so you have all morning to say goodbye."

Mikan stayed silent, now frowning at a tree.

"As for your training, I would like you to come back here twice a week to do it, maybe three times a week, if you can make it."

"Whatever."

"Make sure nobody knows about this. If people ask questions, just say you are transferring to the Alice Academy in America, for at least a year."

"A year? Are you sure?"

"Yes. It would take at least that long to get your arm sorted, apparently. But say to them that you might be there for more than that, it depends."

"Fine. I'll go. But make sure you warn the ESP that if he lays a hand on my friends, I'll know about it and kill him personally."

Persona stared at her in which she looked boldly back at him.

"Also tell him that it's not a threat, it's a promise."

Persona scrutinised her for a full minute. Neither seemed to breathe.

"You act like you don't care for anybody in the world, no matter if you knew them before. But underneath that, you do care."

"I don't care for anybody!" Mikan said, scandalised.

"You hide it well." was all the comment she got.

Mikan huffed. She's moved school before, obviously, so it's nothing. But, to say the least, she worried about telling a particular trio. She didn't think that they would take it well. At least, two of them probably wouldn't. _Tch, they're so predictable,_ Mikan thought.

"Well, I'll have to go then and tell them."

Mikan turned her back on Persona and walked away.

* * *

><p>"What!"<p>

"No!"

"Why're you leaving!"

Mikan was bombarded with these questions when she told the class about her transferrence.

"I am leaving because I am transferring." she said emotionlessly. "And I will be there for at least a year, maybe longer."

The class was shocked. Mikan hadn't been here for even half a year! Why was she transferring so suddenly? With her job done, Mikan walked out of class. She was so occupied, she didn't really notice someone follow her. Well, she did notice the presence, she just didn't acknowledge it as her mind was on other things. Out from nowhere, a hand shot out and grabbed her upperarm, stopping her quite effectively. Mikan flinched then froze as she realised who the presence was.

"Why are you _really_ transferring?" Natsume said.

"It's none of your business Hyuuga. Besides, what do _you_ care?"

There was a silence. Why _did_ he care?

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Natsume's POV]<em>**

Shit. Why did I follow her? What is it about this damn girl that makes me feel this way towards her? All protective and reckless and ugh. All that crap. What is really going on about her? She's just so mysterious. Nobody apart from herself really knows the real Mikan anymore, I don't think even Imai knows. But how to answer her question...? Gah, I don't know!

"I don't know why I care. But is it a crime to ask?"

"It is to me."

Ugh. She's so frustrating at times. I don't care if I learned more about her yesterday, it still isn't enough to know the real her. I mean, all I found out yesterday was that her favourite colour is red, she can sing, her birthday is January 1st, her favourite singer is Taylor Swift, she loves the Harry Potter series, the House of Night series and loves the movie Titanic. That's basically everything. Crap, huh? You can say that again. No, I didn't mean literally, you idiot.

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Mikan's POV]<em>**

Hm... Should I tell him the _real_ reason as to why I'm transferring? No, I think I'll just leave it. Besides, Persona told me not to. And I don't want that bastard of an ESP to have a reason to hurt Hotaru or Ruka. Or _him,_ for that matter. So no, I think I'll just keep it as a secret, thank you very much. But I'll be there for a year... Hm, I might be ready to tell them about my stepdad though. I might gather enough courage to tell them when I come back. _When_ I feel ready though. I have to feel ready, or I won't be able to come clean. I'm not even sure if I _want_ to tell them what I went through. But I want to. No, I _have_ to. Just not right now. I don't think I'll be able to handle it.

"I have something to tell you when I come back. Including Hotaru and Ruka." I say softly. _Shit, why did I say that? Now I have no choice but to tell them when I come back!_ was what I thought.

I look behind me. He is staring at me with something in his eyes. Oh God, those eyes! They are burning with an emotion that I can't quite place. What is it about him that makes me feel this way? All weak kneed and my heart beats faster. Or rather, whenever I see him, my heart skips a beat before beating faster. I have never felt this way about a guy before, unless... _fuck!_ unless I have a crush on him! But no. No, no, no, no. I cannot have a crush on Natsume bloody Hyuuga! Just no way. Besides, if I _do_ like him in that way, there's no way he'd like me too. And anyway, I don't think I _can_ love, ever again. Oh yeah, don't forget that tiny detail where people who gets too close to me tends to get hurt. Nowadays, anyway. Or they either leave me. I don't think I'll ever be able to love again, whether it's mutual or just friends and family. Not that I really have a family friends, for that matter. Hotaru is just getting to know me again, i don't think we're what we used to be. Ruka, well, he's just on the same level as Hotaru, maybe slightly lower. And Natsume? Well, I don't count him as a friend exactly, but I don't count him as an enemy either. When did my life get so complicated?

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Normal POV]<strong>_

"Um, if you really don't mind, I'd rather you let go now." Mikan said.

Natsume obliged. She seemed to visibly relax after he let go.

"What did you mean when you said that you have something to tell us?" he asked.

"Exactly what I said." she replied curtly.

Another silence befelled them. They studied each other for five whole minutes, each trying to make sense of their own emotions. Finally-

"I have to go now. To you know, pack and everything."

"Hn."

They both walked away in separate directions, her back to her dorm and him to his favourite Sakura tree.

* * *

><p><strong><em>[AN's]_**

I'm sorry, I know this is such a short chapter! But now you's all know my first idea :D My first idea was for Mikan to go away for a year or so, and in that time, certain people starts to realise certain things ;D My second idea was for a certain someone to die. But, probably to your disappointment, you won't find out who I've decided to kill until it comes to that chapter! So hang in there people! :D I just managed to finish this chapter in time and upload it before tomowwor. Remember, I will be away from tomorrow onwards for about roughly three weeks, and I don't have any idea as to when I'll be able to get up another chapter during that time! Review please, I appreciate them! :D


	16. Looking Back, Moving Forward

**_Disclaimer: Check the last chapter, and the chapter before, and the chapter before that... All the way back to chapter 7._**

Hey! Did I ever make it clear how old Mikan and Co. are? Well, they're thirteen right now! Anyway, here is another chapter!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 16<strong>_

_**Looking Back, Moving Forward**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Normal POV]<strong>_

Mikan's alarm clock went off early. _Too_ early. Mikan groaned and turned over. And felt someone else's presence in her dorm. She shot up from her bed, eyes narrowed at the various shadows in her room, caused by the moonlight.

"Hello? I know you're here Hyuuga." Mikan called out.

Silence.

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Natsume's POV]<em>**

I couldn't sleep. Like too many nights in a row, I got up from bed and got dressed. How do people expect to go to sleep after _someone_ tells you that they're leaving for about a year, maybe more? And what does she want to tell us? Why can't she just tell us now, before she goes? I mean, she's going tomorrow afternoon. Well, you can say _this _afternoon. Crap, why do I even keep thinking about her? I mean, it can't be because I want a friend or have a... have a... crush on her or something. I mean, seriously? Me, _the_ Natsume Hyuuga, have a crush on some mysterious girl? I don't think so... Gah, I can't be done with this!

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Normal POV]<em>**

Natsume once again crept quietly out of his dorm, across the hall, and slipped into Mikan's room. And, once again, he looks around, only to find, like the last time, that it was bare. In fact, if possible, it was even more bare since Mikan had packed the day before. Even the single, lone photo frame that was on the bedside table the last time was gone. But there was an alarm clock. For some strange reason, Natsume walked curiously to it, studying it. He jabbed it with his finger and, to his shock, it went off. He darted to the bottom of the bed and crouched down, hoping that Mikan couldn't feel his presence. He heard her groan, the sheets rustled a bit, a pause, and then a great rustle of her sheets as she sat up in bed. Natsume held his breath.

"Hello? I know you're here Hyuuga." Mikan's voice carried around the silent room.

Natsume inwardly groaned. She knew he was there!

"Come out, come out, where ever you are...!" Mikan called, like a kid playing hide-and-seek.

Natsume stood up, too fast for Mikan to realise where he was in her half asleep state. She yelped and jumped back, knocking her head against the wall behind her.

"Shit!" she gasped, eyes slightly wider than usual.

He smirked.

"Aw, was the ickle Mikan Sakura scared?" he teased.

She glared at him, rubbing the little bump at the back of her head.

"What do you want Hyuuga? Felt like setting my alarm off in the middle of the night just for fun? Or did you want me to kick your sorry little ass to France?"

"Wow, I never knew someone could kick something as far as that!" Natsume said, in mock surprise.

"Yeah, I know someone that could do it to you. And _this _same someone demands to know why you are in my room!"

"I don't know." Natsume replies.

"You don't know? How can you not know when you yourself walked in here!"

"I don't know."

"You are so infuriating!" Mikan said.

"I know."

"Oh, so there's at least something you know!" Mikan huffed.

"I want to know why you are transferring."

"It's to finish my training." Mikan instantly whipped up the lie.

Natsume stared at her in suspicion but kept quiet. Mikan slid back under the duvet and turned her back to Natsume, who, by this time, was sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep." Mikan's muffled voice came out.

"Hn."

There was silence. None of them moved.

"So, why are you still here?" Mikan's voice came out again.

"Cause I can't sleep."

"Oh, so you decided to interrupt my sleep?"

"Yes, that's about right."

Mikan sighed and sat up again.

"I'm in no mood to read your mind right now, so would you just tell me what you really want?"

She leaned against the headboard. Natsume crawled further onto the bed and sat beside her. Mikan winced at the closeness of their bodies and inched away a little. Noticing this, Natsume slid to the side to give her more space.

"Sorry." he muttered.

Mikan looks at him, startled. Her eyes softened considerably when their eyes connected. And, even though he didn't know this at the time, but Natsume loved how he was the only one who gets to see her real personality, who Mikan lets her guard down for. It was just when ever they were together alone, like this, an invisible bond joined them together to make these kind of special moments.

"You know what happened when I was eight?" Natsume suddenly started.

Mikan looked at him questioningly.

"One day, when I was eight, I was out with Ruka. We used to live in this small village in the countryside. Our house, I mean to say, the Hyuuga house, was near a hill. You already know I have a little sister named Aoi. We lived with our father, our mother died just after Aoi's birth."

Mikan nodded. She was transfixed by Natsume's sudden decision to narrate his background. He was looking very far-away as he recalled these memories.

"Well, on that day, Aoi decided to stay in the house to read a book. Me and Ruka went out to play."

Mikan tried to picture Natsume all happy and playing. It was very hard, what with his personality these days.

"And Persona sneaked into the village."

Mikan sucked in a breath.

"You know how people from the Academy comes to collect the students to take them to the Academy?"

Mikan nodded again.

"Well, he didn't come to take us away that day. No. Instead, he decided to put a red Alice Stone on the window sill of the living room. This Alice Stone was only an experiment."

"What happened?" Mikan whispered.

"When touched by exposed flesh, the Alice Stone would be absorbed into that person's body, and it would make their Alice go out of control, if they had an Alice." Natsume's voice was getting more and more bitter as he continued. "And Aoi touched it."

"No!" Mikan gasped.

"Yes." Natsume looked haunted. "She saw it and picked it up, thinking it was pretty. She wanted to keep it. Then, me and Ruka came home and she was so excited about showing us this cursed Stone. But then it started to take effect about an hour later. And it wasn't so pretty any more."

There was a pause in which Natsume lighted a small fireball to light up the room and give them some warmth.

"Here, let me do that. You have the fourth Alice type, you really shouldn't be doing that. You might need your strength to protect someone you love." Mikan offered.

Natsume's fire spluttered out and Mikan lit one. Natsume coughed and continued his story.

"Aoi caught a fever, courtesy of the Alice Stone. I don't know what the effects would've been for someone with a different Alice to pick it up, but Aoi has the Fire Alice, just like me. And it gave her a fever. A really bad one. She was burning up. I made her lie down and Ruka ran to get a doctor. Our father came home. He was a painter at that time. And the doctor couldn't figure out what was wrong with Aoi. I mean, she had a raging fever, the likes of which the doctor has never seen before. And we didn't know how to treat her."

Unnoticed by Mikan and Natsume, Mikan had gotten closer to Natsume until their arms were brushing against each other. But Mikan was too absorbed into his story that she didn't even flinch away.

"I sat and nursed her, trying to cool her down, whilst our father brought many doctors. But each of them couldn't figure it out. But then me and Ruka noticed that the Alice Stone Aoi had been holding had mysteriously disappeared. I didn't know what had happened at the time, but it had already been absorbed. Then the bombshell hit."

There was another pause. Mikan looked curiusly at Natsume. His eyes looked sparkly. _No, watery is the word,_ Mikan thought, surprised. Who knew that the great Natsume Hyuuga could feel like crying!

"Her Alice started going out of control. Me and Ruka had gone out for a couple of minutes whilst our father nursed Aoi, but we still didn't know about the Alice Stone. And the house went up in flames, because of her Alice. When me and Ruka was walking back to the house, we saw people panicking and running and shouting to each other. We asked what was going on, and one woman looked at me and burst into tears. Someone told us that our house was on fire and it was rapidly spreading across the village. Firefighters were rushing about towards the top of the village. Me and Ruka ran towards there as well. It was terrible."

Natsume's voice had gone bitter again. He was now looking away from Mikan, not being able to handle the pain after five years.

"The whole house was an inferno. The firefighters couldn't put the flames out. They were all at least two meters high, some of them even higher. And it was spreading. It was spreading all over town. And then I realised that Aoi and our father was still in the house, and I ran in. Ruka shouted for me, firefighters tried to stop me, but I just kept going. Sometimes, fireballs even came shooting out of my hands, slightly burning anybody that got in my way. Aoi was still lying in her room. She was unconscious. Our father had passed out next to her. I grabbed Aoi and dragged her out to Ruka and ran back in. He tried to follow me but I threw a fireball at him, effectively stopping him. I had shouted to him to stay with Aoi. I reached Aoi's room again and dragged our father out. Ruka was looking at me in amazement. Finally, the Academy's people arrived and managed to put out the raging fire and all the others in the village."

At this point, Mikan's eyes were wide.

"They took us to hospital, but on the way, I passed out. When I woke up, I remembered everything that happened. Ruka was sitting on the chair next to my hospital bed and my father was on the bed next to mine's. His left leg was in a cast. I couldn't stand the atmosphere in the ward and left. I climbed to the top of the hill overlooking the village. Almost the whole village had been burned down. And then Persona, Narumi and a few others appeared at the hospital when I got back. I decided to attend the Academy to protect my father and Aoi, who was still very sick. Ruka decided to go with me, but as we got in the car, my father came rushing out the hospital and stopped at the window. He was very disturbed about me going. He didn't want me to go. He started banging on the window and shouting. Nurses and doctors came rushing out. I regretted going without even saying goodbye, but I did what I had to do. I told them to start driving. They complied, but my father was persistent. He started running after us, but he eventually tripped and fell with his cast. Ruka was looking out the back window, but I didn't even turn to give one last look because I knew that if I did, I would break. Ruka was openly crying, and I have to admit that a few tears did escape my eyes, but I still didn't look back. It was the only way to keep them safe, and it was also the last time I cried."

Natsume finished his story, still turned away from Mikan. Mikan, to be frank, was at a loss for words. She still couldn't see Natsume being all that emotional. Following her gut, she rested her left hand on his. Startled, he turned to look at her.

"Natsume, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault. If anything, it was Persona's."

"Hey, maybe one day, if we're strong enough, maybe we can tie him up, hang him upside from a tree and tickle him to death!" Mikan said, trying to cheer him up, even though she didn't feel overly cheerful herself.

He snorted, then let out a chuckle. Mikan gave an empty grin. Suddenly, he started doubling up with laughter and Mikan's empty grin turned genuine. She soon started joining in with him, both laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"I think we both should get some sleep!" Mikan finally gasped out.

Natsume agreed and stood up.

"Hey, you know, you could stay here tonight, if you want. I could use the company."

Natsume bit his lip, tempted to say 'no', but secretly wanting to say 'yes'.

"It's alright. What people don't know can't harm them. And if anybody, meaning just Permy, dares to spread rumours about us, we can also tickle her to death too."

Natsume smirked.

"Alright, since you're feeling lonely and could do with the company." he replied.

"Only for tonight though. Don't get any ideas." Mikan warned.

Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Don't suppose you've got any sleeping bags?" he asked.

"Well, no, not really."

"How do you expect me to sleep then?"

"Well..." Mikan bit her lip.

"Well what?"

"You could... I suppose you could sleep next to me. Not as lovers or anything like that!" her face took on a pink tinge when she noticed Natsume smirking even more.

"Sure... not as lovers or anything." Natsume replied.

Mikan glared at him and turned her back to him. She closed her eyes, half wishing that Natsume would go away, and half wishing that he won't. She felt the bed dip down a bit as he sat on the bed, then lied down next to her. Then the duvet was moving slightly; he was covering himself with it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Mikan's POV]<em>**

Oh God, what was I getting myself into? This is the closest I've let anybody get to me in three years! And it's _Natsume Hyuuga,_ no less! I mean, sure it's been three years since anybody actually got close to me, mentally and physically. I just don't trust people anymore. But still. _Natsume freaking Hyuuga! _I must be going mad. But I can't help feeling myself around him. He just has that vibe to me. Even Hotaru doesn't have that anymore, and she used to be my best friend. God, I am so messed up. But I suppose you would say that I do have a crush on him, huh? Well, I wouldn't know. Actually, scrap that. I _would _know. I've had loads of crushes before, but Natsume feels different. He feels more real to me, and I've only known him for what? A month? two months? I dunno. I don't keep count.

"Natsume...?"

"Hn?"

"I'm transferring because my arm is paralysed. I'm going to get it fixed."

Natsume shot up so fast I let out a little yelp.

"Hey! What're you doing?" I practically yell.

He covers my mouth with his hand.

"What the fuck Mikan? Do you know what time it is?" he demands. I glare at him. "How is your arm paralysed?"

"Training." I say.

Or at least, I tried to say. My voice came out muffled against his palm.

"Sorry, what?"

I gesture at his hand. Realization dawns on his face and he quickly removes his hand. He mutters a 'sorry', then glares at me.

"What?" I say defiantly.

"Why didn't you say this earlier?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Normal POV]<em>**

Mikan lowers her gaze. Her eyes were watery, but the tears did not fall. Natsume cursed silently. _Why do I always have to ruin a perfect moment? _he asks himself angrily.

"I didn't want to worry any of you's." she quietly says.

"We'd rather you still told us the truth."

"Having my arm paralysed is nothing compared to my personal hell."

There was a silence.

"What happened to you?" Natsume asked.

"Nothing you need to know just now."

"Are you going to tell us when you get back?"

"I... don't know." she said brokenly.

"Hey, everything will turn out fine." Natsume said, uncomfortable (he had never had a heart-to-heart with a girl before).

"I sure hope so. But I have this feeling that there's something I'm missing."

"I think we've done enough talking for tonight. Let's get some sleep."

Mikan nodded and turned her back once more.

"Good night Natsume." she whispers.

And in a moment, she was asleep.

"Good night Mikan." Natsume whispered back, although a little too late.

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Elsewhere]<em>**

"So, you came."

"Of course I did. I'm going to get my revenge on them. _Both _of them. The mother and daughter."

Two black shadows loomed in a part of a forest, one mile away from Alice Academy.

"Do you know who they both are?"

"Yes. Yuka Yukihira and Mikan Sakura."

"No, I didn't mean their names."

"In that case, no, I don't know who they are."

"They are Alices. Mikan Sakura is in Alice Academy right now."

"As for the mother?"

"We're working on it."

"What are you planning to do to them when you get your hands on them?"

"Kill them. Both."

"Count me in then. They're not running away from me and getting away with it."

"Welcome to the AAO then. The Anti-Alice Organization."

"Thank you for your time."

The men both shook hands and went their separate ways...

* * *

><p><strong><em>[AN's]_**

So, liked this chapter? I thought there could be another NxM moment, this time with no interruptions :) As for the mysterious ending... ;) Well, you'll find out soon enough who one of the men are ;) And don't worry, they will come to realise their feelings for each other, this fanfic won't end without some kind of confession! Although, when it gets to that, you's might want to call it bittersweet, or maybe just bitter... Anyway, that's all for now! Next chapter will be coming up soon (hopefully)! Stay tuned! :D


	17. Rainbow Of Happiness

**_Disclaimer: I think you's know the deal by now. I am just borrowing the characters._**

Some of you's might have noticed that I got mixed up with the chapters, and so, I am correcting that mistake. The last chapter is not really chapter 16, but it was chapter 15. _This _is, in fact, the **real **chapter 16 :) Sorry people for my mistake!

I also need to say, the italics is when Hotaru is singing, although in Natsume's POV, he's just fighting with himself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 16<strong>_

_**Rainbow of Happiness**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Normal POV]<strong>_

Mikan woke up to one of the most annoying things on earth: her alarm clock. She groaned, turned, opened her eyes sleepily and pressed the 'off' button, having to lean over Natsume in order to do so. She promptly went back to sleep, except that her brain was no longer sleeping. It was on full alert, sensing that something was not right. She sat up, rubbed her eyes and looked suspiciously around the room. She could feel someone else's presence in there. Without stopping her observant eyes, Mikan stretched her arm out and shook Natsume awake.

"Wassamatter?" he said groggily.

"There's someone else in here." Mikan hissed to him.

He was instantly awake, looking, as she is, for any signs of danger. Seeing none, he frowned.

"There's no one here but us." he said, a bit grumpily.

"No, I can feel another presence."

"You need to sharpen your senses more, Hyuuga." a voice said.

They both looked towards the darkest corner of Mikan's dorm. Standing there was none other than Persona himself.

"Persona." they both said sharply.

Mikan was instantly out of bed, and poised to attack.

"Relax Mikan, I am here to see how your arm is."

"The hell you are." Mikan muttered.

Startled, Natsume looked at her. Since when did she get rebellious all of a sudden?

"You're a bad influence Hyuuga." was Mikan's reply.

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Natsume's POV]<em>**

What? So we're back to surnames now, are we?

"Oh yeah? And how should I know that you're not just like that, Sakura?"

Mikan's eyes narrowed, but she never once looked at me. Well, two can play this game.

"Now, now children. No fighting." Persona said, although he does have a faint smirk gracing his face.

I scoff. Children? Yeah right. We're far from it.

"What's your real reason Persona?" I ask.

"What? Is it wrong to check up on my favourite?" he mockingly asks. I grit my teeth. "Did I interrupt a perfect moment?"

Great. Now I know he's just toying us.

"I'm leaving." I say.

I can't take it anymore. Why is it that as soon as she is in someone else's presence, her walls slam back in full force? Why doesn't she let anyone else in?

_Well, in a lot of ways, she is just like you, _a voice in the back of my mind says.

Shut up! She is nothing like me!

_Yes she is. You don't let anyone past your guards, do you? _the voice says slyly.

Yes I do. I just told her my background last night! And what did I get in return? Nothing.

_You got to stay with her for the night. Although, I have to say, it wasn't all that exciting._

Oh, shut up.

_You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of madness._

I ignore-well, whatever it is that is speaking to me and walk out.

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Normal POV]<em>**

As soon as Natsume had walked out, Persona had smirked. It was all Mikan could do to not punch him.

"Mikan. I still require you to do your training. I am hoping that you will be moving on to _real _missions soon."

"Even with one arm?"

"Even with one arm."

Mikan glared at him then turned away.

"Fine. Whatever."

The next moment, Mikan could feel that he had gone.

* * *

><p>Mikan was staring out the window, ignoring Natsume who kept glancing at her. She wasn't even paying attention to Narumi, who was saying something about singing a song or something like that. To say the least, Mikan wasn't even paying attention, until a certain tune came on. A jolt of recognition passed through her and she turned her head to the front. And then that's when most of the students in the class started singing.<p>

**Kimi ga ookkina ookkina koe de warattara  
>Sugu ni manekko issho ni waratta ne<strong>

Mikan inwardly winced. This was one of her favourite songs, one that she had shared and sung with Hotaru when they were younger, and they were ruining it by singing out of tune and not in time. She glanced at Hotaru and saw, to her great relief (although she never showed it) that she was not singing. Mikan briefly shut her eyes, then, timing it right, opened them and started singing.

**Te wo tsunaide aruita michi  
>Kyou wa futari de kakekkoshou<br>kimi to iru to donna sekai mo akaruku kagayaku yo**

Her voice was so sweet when singing this song. It was so sweet that practically the whole class and Narumi turned round, then almost had a heart attack to find that it was the cold hearted and silent Mikan Sakura, who hated it when people got too close to her or touched her, that was singing. Then they almost had another heart attack when the next least likely person to sing joined in with her.

_Sonna kimo no tonari ni iru  
>Konna chiccha na shiawase wo<br>Hitotsu hitotsu dakishime nagara egao kaeru yo_

Startled, Mikan looked towards the only one person that could sing this song like that: Hotaru! At the little instrumental break after her verse, Hotaru gave a small smile to Mikan, who returned it with another small smile. For a moment, it felt like they were back in their childhood, singing this song at a local talent show. By now, the whole class was so in awe of their voices that they felt like they shouldn't break their reconnection. Besides, they hadn't known that they could both sing so good.

**_Jitensha de kuguri nuketa ano niji no you ni  
>HAPPII na iro de iyou itsumademo<em>**

Natsume and Ruka were also staring at these two. Of course, thanks to their little Truth or Dare game, they already knew that Mikan could sing, but they never knew that Hotaru could.

**Utsumuite aruita michi  
>Kyou wa futari de kakekkoshi you<br>Ume wo mukimasho donna sekai mo akaruku kagayaku yo**

The whole class still couldn't wrap it around their heads that they could sing. _Well, they should get used to the idea, _Mikan thought. She hadn't truly felt happy in this Academy until right now, singing again with Hotaru.

_Sonna kimo no tonari ni iru  
>Konna chiccha na shiawase wo<br>Hitotsu hitotsu dakishime nagara egao kaeru yo_

Hotaru couldn't stop the feeling of nostalgia that flowed through her. She hadn't sang this song in ages, and she had a feeling that Mikan hadn't sung it in a while too. Well, it was lucky that Narumi had asked her what was Mikan's favourite song, if she had any.

**_Jitensha de kuguri nuketa ano niji no you ni  
>HAPPII na iro de ite ne itsumademo<em>**

With both girl's voices, it created an atmosphere of peace and harmony in the class, something that hadn't been felt in a long time.

**_Kenka shita kokoro no kyouri wa  
>Komosashijya hakarenai<br>Korae kirezu koboreta namida  
>Futari de nugui aeba<em>**

**_Jitensha de kuguri nuketa ano niji no you ni  
>HAPPII na iro de iyou itsumademo<em>**

**_Kimi ga ookkina ookkina koe de waratteku  
>HAPPII na iro de iyou itsumademo<em>**

On that perfect last note, both voices finished singing and the music died away. There was a long silence after that, and Mikan and Hotaru stared at each other unabashedly.

"Nice to know you can still sing." Mikan finally said into the silence.

Her voice seemed to affect the class, who all started to blink and whisper to each other.

"I chose the song, since I knew you would be gone by this afternoon. I knew you would hate it how the class would ruin how it sounds." Hotaru replied.

"So, you did all this just to get me to sing with you?"

"Not particularly. I just knew the class would do the job by singing badly."

Finally, what they were saying registered on someone's mind.

"Hey, what're you trying to say? We're not bad singers!" Permy said objectively.

"We're saying exactly what we're saying." was Mikan's reply.

"How dare you! I'll have you know that my Mum thinks I have a brilliant voice!"

"Yeah, a brilliant voice for screaming and screeching, that is." Mikan replied.

"Hello, this is reality. Mothers are meant to say that." Hotaru said.

Mikan got up from her chair and walked over to Hotaru, freezing Permy in her place on the way.

"Thanks Hotaru." Mikan said softly.

"It was nothing." Hotaru said just as softly.

"No, really." Mikan insisted. "Thanks."

Both girls stared at each other, and before anyone knew what was happening, they were both hugging each other.

"I'll miss you, Hotaru." Mikan said. "Probably." she added as an afterthought.

"Yeah, me too. Probably."

They broke apart and laughed.

"Very reassuring!" Mikan laughed.

"Yours wasn't any better!"

Then Mikan sighed, somewhat sadly.

"I'll have to go now. To, you know, do some last minute packing, and then get on the plane..." Mikan trailed off.

Hotaru nodded. Mikan turned to the back of the class where a friend was sitting, and someone she didn't exactly consider a friend, nor an enemy.

"Goodbye Ruka." Mikan said.

"Bye Mikan. Good luck." Ruka answered.

Then Mikan turned to the crimson eyed teen who made her feel like herself, and who she had shared an unforgettable night with, no matter how uneventful it had been. They both nodded to each other, not needing to say any words. Then she walked to the front of the class and faced them.

"Goodbye guys. Be good."

She bowed then left the room. Well, words were never her strong points, not anymore. But she had left behind a picture of happiness painted on the walls that had somehow appeared. A picture of a rainbow.

* * *

><p><strong><em>[An's]_**

I hope this chapter was satisfactory! I thought that Mikan and Hotaru should have at least one more reconnection before Mikan left for America! Did it turn out well? I chose the song because 1) it's one of my favourite Japanese songs; and 2) Apparently, the two people that does the voices of Hotaru and Mikan in the anime sings it. But I just guessed who sings the part, I don't know for sure if it's right. The song is called **Shiawase no Niji, **I think you's should check it out, it's sweet :) But Mikan seems to be more open now, doesn't she? Anyway, let me know what you's thought of it!


	18. An Empty Void

**_Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own GA, what ever, blah, blah, blah... I only own characters that has not been mentioned whatsoever in the manga/anime (basically, I only own characters that I have made up)._**

Is it just me, or is anyone else excited about Mikan's new class?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 17<strong>_

_**An Empty Void**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Normal POV]<strong>_

The flight attendant kept asking if she wanted anything, and each time, Mikan's response would be a cool gaze, and the flight attendant would make a hasty escape. But at last, after what seemed like a whole day, the plane finally landed at an airport. Mikan got off, taking her suitcase with her. A black car with tinted windows was waiting for her at the front. The driver got out and helped her with her suitcase. Mikan climbed into the car and the driver drove off.

* * *

><p>"Is it just me, or does it seem really boring since Mikan left?" Kokoro Yome asked.<p>

"It's just you." Hotaru replied.

Startled, Koko stared at her.

"Well, think about it. Mikan didn't really talk to any of you's when she was here." Hotaru said, not looking up from her new invention. "Well, with the exception of Permy. But that doesn't count since they were actually arguing and fighting, and you can't say that that is 'talking'."

"She started it!" Permy protested.

"Actually, if my sources are correct, and I believe they are, it was you that started it." Hotaru replied coolly.

"You're just saying that because you're best friends." Permy scoffed.

"Really? Can someone please tell Mikan that, because I believe that I no longer hold that title." was the cold reply.

There was a moment's silence, then Hotaru finished the last touches of her newest invention and held it up. It was a newly improved BAKA gun. She pointed it at Permy.

"Now, if you don't mind, stop dissing her because she is no longer here to hear it, or you shall get shot." Hotaru said.

Permy hastily muttered an apology (and a curse) and quickly walked out of the room. Hotaru faced the class.

"Anyone else wants to diss her?" she asked menacingly.

Nobody said anything.

"Good."

She sat back down.

* * *

><p>"Natsume? Natsume, you there?"<p>

Natsume opened one eye and looked down from his (comfortable) perch on his favourite Sakura tree. Then he cursed under his breath and sat up straighter. Ruka, his best friend since childhood, was walking down the path, calling his name, looking for him. He just wanted peace and quiet.

There wasn't anybody to annoy anymore, nobody (apart from Ruka) that knew his childhood, nobody that really connected with him. There was nobody, ever since she transferred, and that was only a few hours ago. And he couldn't stop picturing her. Her silent but intelligent gaze, her coldness that sometimes appeared, her sarcasm, her vulnerability, her small smiles, no matter how empty they were, her chocolate brown eyes and her long hair always tied up into a high ponytail with a red ribbon. He especially couldn't stop picturing that ten-year-old Mikan Sakura with Hotaru and her parents under a Sakura tree, that happy _real _smile. And he couldn't stop thinking about that Truth or Dare game they had played, that dare that Ruka had given him, that quick and small, but passionate, kiss that they had shared.

Then his memories came to last night. How he had finally told someone about his childhood, how she had made him laugh for the first time in ages, and her request for him to stay with her for the night. How her face went pink at her own request, how he had ruined that perfect moment, and how it had turned out OK in the end. _Actually, it had turned out better than OK, _Natsume thought. And now... well, now he just felt a void, an empty space somewhere in his chest where his loneliness laid.

He sighed and jumped down from the tree, finally deciding to show himself to Ruka.

* * *

><p>Mikan took a deep breath and opened the door. She had done this before, obviously, but she still hated it; walking into a new class and introducing herself.<p>

The American uniform was different from the Japanese uniforms; different colours, same blouse but different blazer and definitely different ties. The only thing that Mikan liked was the fact that the skirts were longer; the hem was just above the knee. The classes were slightly different too; they still had the DA, but there were other abilities classes that Mikan couldn't figure out where they got the name from. Everyone and everything looked different. Mikan noticed this when she walked into her new class. Her new homeroom teacher, Miss Bale, had straight, short brown hair, and she wore glasses.

"Please introduce yourself." Miss Bale said.

Mikan faced the class. Everyone was looking at her with interest and curiosity.

"Mikan Sakura." she stated.

Everyone was still waiting for her to say something else.

"Mikan, please say what your Alice is or what your Star Rank is, or something." Miss Bale encouraged.

"Special Star." Mikan said flatly.

God, she really hated doing this. They were still staring at her, probably surprised at her lack of introductions. They were getting on her nerves. She couldn't keep it in any longer and had to say something.

"Stop staring. Didn't your parents ever teach you's that it was rude?" was what came out.

A few people sucked in their breaths. Almost everybody looked stricken.

"Well, you's should get a picture. It lasts longer." Mikan said.

Unnoticed by Mikan and the homeroom teacher, two pupils at the back smirked to each other.

"Um, Mikan! Don't be rude please!" Miss Bale frantically whispered.

"I'll be rude if I want." she said bluntly. "Now, please assign me a damned seat."

Miss Bale bit her lip and looked around the class. Most of the students were looking at her wide-eyed; a sign that they didn't want the new (and rude) kid to sit next to them.

"It's fine." Mikan finally said.

She had read their minds and knew what they were thinking. They didn't accept her. They just didn't understand. _The only one who ever understood was Natsume, _she thought bitterly. She felt slightly sick. Why hadn't she come clean about her step father before she went? Then she would've had a year, maybe more, to build up her courage to see them again. But now... now she had an empty hole in her chest, a place where her mother used to fill, then it was filled by, well... _her crush. _She realised that now. She realised, just this morning, that she had a crush on Natsume Hyuuga. But she had pushed him away time and again. She couldn't help it. She knew the deal. If anyone got too close to her, emotionally or physically, they got hurt. But they weren't the only ones. Mikan ached too. She wasn't a robot, she had feelings. But she had to put up a mask so nobody knew, so nobody could find out what she was really like, what her last three years had been like.

Before anybody knew what was happening, Mikan walked to the back of the class and sat down beside a very pretty girl with perfectly straight, long black hair and emerald green eyes. The corners of her mouth were turned up into a smirk.

"Nice to meet you." the girl said.

Mikan gazed at her silently and the girl shifted in her seat, a little uncomfortable with her gaze. Her eyes just said _something. _They spoke out to people, saying 'I've seen a lot of things in life' and 'don't you dare try to mess with me' and also 'leave me alone!'. Her eyes said a lot of things that Mikan herself wouldn't say. They held a bitterness about them, along with anger, hurt, betrayal, loneliness and also sadness.

Finally, much to the girl's relief, Mikan turned her attention to the window. Miss Bale was saying something like 'it's a free period!' and hastily made an escape. A boy across the class walked over to them and sat down in front of them.

"So." he started. "I'm guessing you're in the DA?"

Mikan gazed at him, and the girl saw him flinch.

"Yes." Mikan said quietly.

"Uh... Well, I'm in the DA too. I'm Jack Lane, and my Alice is the Curse Alice." he introduces himself, regaining his wits.

Mikan blinks at him then turns to the girl.

"Oh... I'm Branna Lee, and I'm in the DA too. My Alice is the Shadow Manipulation."

"She's also half Irish, as her name implies." Jack adds.

Branna nods.

"I can't believe you're a Special." she says.

"I'm only a Triple Star!" Jack exclaims.

"Me too!" Branna says.

Mikan just shrugs and looks back out the window. Even though these two didn't seem afraid of her, she still felt an empty void in her chest, and it only hurt more when she thought about _him. _Although she had come to realise (too late) that she had a crush on him, she couldn't help feeling that she couldn't get close to anyone. She'd rather be a shield for everyone than let them get hurt. Even though she seemed 'cold hearted', to be fair, she wasn't really. She had to keep up the pretence so nobody would get hurt because of her.

Mikan felt like she was falling, falling forever and ever and ever, with no idea of when she was going to land, or where. She felt different kinds of falling. The kind of falling when something unexpected happened. And the kind of falling in love. She hoped it wasn't the latter, because she knew that if she was falling for someone, it would be falling for Natsume Hyuuga, and she didn't want to think about that. The idea of falling in love with him was scary enough, but what if he liked her back in the same way? She wasn't sure if she could handle that.

Suddenly feeling _very _sick, she stood up abruptly.

"Where are you going?" Jack asks.

Mikan muttered something unintelligible and practically ran out of class.

* * *

><p><strong><em>[That Night]<em>**

The students sitting (or standing) in the shadows had a perfect view of the spacious room. They had been told to gather that night to meet the new kid. Just when they thought that he/she wasn't coming, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

The DA teacher's voice carried clearly and coldly across the room as it was silent within. The door opened a crack, enough for a head to poke through, then it opened wider and a figure stepped in. They only saw her for an instant before the door closed again and plunged the room into near darkness again.

The new DA kid had long brown hair tied up into a high ponytail and was obviously wearing the Middle School uniform. She looked to be about thirteen or fourteen, they couldn't tell. That was all that they saw of her.

She stood in the middle of the room, partly in shadow, and more than half of the kids couldn't see her. The ones who could see her, however, noticed that her face was emotionless, just like most of the teens here. The teens shifted restlessly as the silence dragged on. Suddenly, to their surprise, a fireball came alive from the middle of the room and hung above their heads. It was lighter, but it was still dark. A few more fireballs went up, and soon enough, the whole room was lighted. They could now see her properly.

Branna and Jack glanced at each other a little nervously. Why did she light the room? This room was always dark, even when they had a new teen or kid joining them. And her Alice was Fire! Or, at least, they assumed so. Nobody they knew had enough fire power to immediately be a Special Star, or in the DA for that matter.

At the front of the room, in a big red leather chair, sat their teacher, Miss Rowle. She had short jet black hair and eyes as dark as the night. She was dressed in all black too, her hands resting in her lap, her fingers intertwined.

"I told you to come in your training clothes, Mikan Sakura." she said.

The new teen-Mikan Sakura-bowed and muttered an apology, but she did not look sorry. She looked more... _defiant._

"What is your excuse?" Miss Rowle practically demanded.

Mikan muttered something.

"What was that?"

Mikan stayed silent. So did the rest of the teens. They waited with baited breath. What was her answer going to be? If she did not answer soon, she would get punished, her first night or not.

"I did not want to." Mikan finally said aloud.

They all sucked in their breaths. They knew immediately that her answer was not acceptable. Somehow, Miss Rowle had a whip in her hand. Mikan's eyes slid to it then back to Miss Rowle.

"If you're looking to scare me, then you're in for a surprise. Nothing can scare me." Mikan thought for a moment. "Not much anyway." she amended.

"I am not looking to scare you." Miss Rowle calmly replied, although she was boiling inside. "I am merely letting you know that you are warned. They may have let you be impertinent in Japan, but you are here now and what I say goes. Do you understand?"

There was a pause.

"No." Mikan said bluntly.

Miss Rowle cracked her whip. Everybody flinched and went further back into the shadows. But not Mikan. She stood her ground.

"I said, 'do you understand'?" Miss Rowle repeated.

"And I said 'no'."

Miss Rowle's whip lashed out and a red line showed up on Mikan's thighs where it met her skin. The teens flicnhed, but Mikan simply kept on blinking. Branna and Jack looked at each other with horror.

"Um, Miss?" Jack spoke up hesitantly.

Miss Rowle narrowed her eyes.

"Speak, Jack."

"Um... Isn't it only her first night? Shouldn't we, um, get started on her training?"

"I have training right now. In Japan."

All eyes were back on Mikan Sakura.

"Your training takes place here now, Mikan." Miss Rowle said, eyes blazing.

"No." Mikan said. "Persona was very clear that I kept my training in Japan as well."

And, to their utter amazement, Mikan teleported away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Japan]<strong>_

"You may go now, Natsume."

Natsume gave one last look at Persona and left, making his way out. As soon as he was out of earshot, another figure jumped down from a tree.

"Nice to see you here again, Mikan." Persona said sarcastically.

Mikan stayed silent as Persona handed her her mask and she put it on. It was then that Persona noticed the red line on her thighs. Persona let out an audible sigh.

"What did you do now?" he questioned.

Mikan shrugged.

"She never really had a reason to use the whip. She just felt like it. She's a sadistic git, like you."

Persona chuckled darkly.

"Very much so." he answered. "Your training is almost finished and you'll be ready to do missions. You have progressed far much faster than anyone else in the DA."

"Don't I know it." Mikan muttered.

"Now, get started. You know what to do."

Mikan started around the track.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Later]<strong>_

Still wearing her mask, Mikan jumped up onto the balcony. There was a gap in the curtains, a gap big enough to look inside. After her training, she couldn't resist a peek.

Natsume was sleeping in the king sized bed, and from what she can see, he was topless. He was frowning in his sleep. _Seems like he's having a nightmare, _Mikan thought. _Natsume may think that nobody really knows him, apart from Ruka, but I do._

Looking around the room (or what little she can see), she saw a big shadowy lump lying on the floor. _What on earth is that? _she asked herself. As she watched, the lump stirred then stood up slowly. It was a four-legged animal, something not quite big, but not quite small. It shook it's head.

_Is that you, Mikan?_

Mikan's mouth dropped open.

_Thunder? _she thought incredulously.

_Who else could it be? _the voice answered back.

_What are you doing in Natsume Hyuuga's room, of all people?_

_Sleeping._

_Since when did you sleep in someone else's room? I though you would've gone to Ruka._

_He invited me in._

_He what?_

Mikan couldn't believe it. Natsume Hyuuga, one of the most cold-hearted people in the class, had invited Thunder to sleep in his room!

_Would you take me back with you though? I can go with you on missions. We make a great team. Besides, it doesn't feel right with you not being here to feed me. Natsume doesn't know what I like to eat._

_Typical, _Mikan snorted. _Alright. Don't make a sound, I'm coming in._

Mikan teleported herself into Natsume's room. To say the least, it was pretty much like Mikan's old Special Star dorm; bare, empty. Thunder padded up to her and licked one of her hands that was dangling by her side. She patted him on the head then walked over to the bed.

Parts of his hair fell across his eyes, but she could see that he was still frowning. She sighed quietly and took out an Alice Stone.

_What are you doing? _Thunder asked.

Instead of answering, Mikan inserted the stone into Natsume.

_What kind of Alice is that?_

This time, she did answer.

_The Teleportation Alice._

Mikan brushed aside his hair and softly smoothed out his frown. Smiling slightly, she teleported herself away with Thunder, leaving nothing behind but a black feather and a cherry blossom petal.

* * *

><p>They both felt an empty void in their chest, a void that can only be filled by the other, but they were both in two different countries, a hundred miles away from each other.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>[AN's]_**

Branna - An Irish name. From _bran _"raven", a way of saying "beauty with hair as dark as a raven".

Did you's like it? I created a girl with long, black hair, and I wanted her to be at least half Irish, so I searched up Irish names for girls, and I read through some of them, and I saw _Branna _with the meaning, and I thought it was perfect for her, what with her description. It totally coincided, I swear that I did not mean for that to happen. Anyway, this is when the love really starts to begin! At least, I hope so :D Review please, it is much appreciated! :)


	19. A History Lesson

_**Disclaimer: Same as usual... I only own Miss Rowle, Miss Bale, Branna Lee and Jack Lane. For the now...**_

Whoooo! Haha, felt like saying that, but personally, I think this chapter is going to be exciting for me. Yeah, just ignore me, I'm weird ;D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 18<strong>_

_**A History Lesson**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Normal POV]<strong>_

Mikan woke up and blinked up at the ceiling for a few moments. Then the memory of last night came back to her.

_Standing outside his window. Teleporting into his bedroom. Talking to Thunder. Inserting a Teleportation Alice into him. Teleporting away with Thunder._

Mikan sighed and sat up. Thunder slowly got up, shook his head and blinked at her.

"Well Thunder. We'll get to scare the students here today, just like you scared them back in Japan." Mikan said aloud.

_Aren't you going to be late? _was Thunder's reply.

Mikan looked at her alarm clock and saw that it was half past eight. Homeroom will be starting in fifteen minutes. She shrugged and got out of bed.

"I can't help it if it's broken."

_Maybe you should get it repaired._

"I don't care about the time. As long as I attend class, they should be happy regardless. Honestly, some people can't help it if they're tardy sometimes."

_That's their point. You, unlike some people, are **always **tardy. You, unlike some people, do it on purpose._

Mikan raised a brow and didn't answer as she walked to her closet and took out the winter uniform. She went to her mirror and started brushing her hair. Once she got all the knots out, she tied it in her usual hairstyle; a high pony tail tied with a red ribbon. She then went to her dressing table and looked at the photo she always put on it before she went to bed. And, as usual, she put it face down during the day.

"You ready?" she finally turned to Thunder.

_I was ready before you were._

Mikan rolled her eyes. Thunder walked over to her and she teleported them to the door of her class.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Mikan's POV]<strong>_

I push the door open and walk in. By now, homeroom had started. Everyone turned to look at me. I don't look at anyone as I sit in my seat next to Branna, Thunder following. As he follows me, I hear people start to murmur and whisper, and some even gasps.

I sit down and Thunder lies down in the aisle. Branna stares at Thunder then looks at me, her eyes wide, then she recovers herself and her face is composed, as is expected of us DA kids.

"Where did you get her?" she asks.

"Him. He's a male. And I got him in Japan."

"Ah, sorry about that. How much was he?"

"I found him in the woods."

"Oh, I see."

"When I do missions, he comes with me."

"That's so cool."

Mikan shrugs indifferently. Homeroom ended and another teacher walked in.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Normal POV]<strong>_

"Ok students, we're going to be looking at the AWW." he paused.

The students stared at him blankly. The teacher, who was called Mr Morrison, sighed and closed his eyes briefly.

"Does anyone actually know what the AWW stands for?" he asks, not hopefully.

There was a pause in which he gave another sigh and opened his mouth to tell them.

"It stands for the Alice World War." an emotionless voice speaks up.

Everybody looks towards the source of the voice. It was Mikan Sakura. Mr Morrison's eyes lit up.

"You must be Mikan Sakura, yes?"

Mikan looks coldly at him and nodded.

"And, Mikan, do you know why we had the Alice World War?"

"How stupid do you think I am?" she said. "We had it because Alices from different countries believed that Alices should run the world. All the other Alices believed that everybody was equal, no matter what. It led to a war."

Mr Morrison brushed off her coldness and rudeness.

"And do you know which side won?"

"Of course. The good side won, even though they had almost wiped each other out. That was the time when Alices almost became extinct, because of stupid fools. When the war ended, they decided to have an Alice pact."

Mr Morrison smiled.

"And what did the pact say?"

"It said that every single Alice will help each other out, no matter what country they are from. It also made Alices who signed them promise that they will not have a war ever again."

The pupils in the class looked at each other and listened interestedly. They never knew the new student was that smart.

Mr Morrison turned his attention back to the whole class.

"Do any of you's know which group is breaking this pact and trying to start a war?" he asked them.

"The AAO." the cold voice answered again.

Mr Morrison turned back to Mikan in amazement.

"Do any of you's know what the AAO stands for?" he asked.

Mr Morrison did not take his eyes off of Mikan. He was expecting her to answer, and she did not disappoint.

"It stands for the Anti-Alice Organisation."

Mr Morrison smiled.

"I hope all of you's got that. Now, AWW started back in 1914, the same time as WW1..."

This was when Mikan started to space out. She already knew all this. Her mother had given her lessons on the Alice history, then had given her lessons about how she was supposed to act in the DA, and lessons on how the lessons and classes were like in Gakuen Alice. So, to be honest, she didn't really have to listen to this lesson.

"Now, does anyone know anything about the ASW?"

At the question, Mikan swivelled her attention back to the teacher. Oh no... she never knew they were going look at the ASW as well. And even though she didn't want to go into this subject, she answered nonetheless.

"It stands for the Alice School War, which started in 2002."

Mr Morrison had to admit then that his favourite pupil was Mikan Sakura.

"Yes. Everybody, please take a note on this. AWW1 started in 1914, and the Alice School War, or the ASW, started in 2002, only ten years ago. Does anyone know who started it?"

Mikan stiffened in her seat. She should've known he would ask this.

"Kuonji. The person who started it is named Kuonji. He is the ESP, also know as the Elementary School Principal, or the PSP-the Primary School Principal."

Everyone stares at her. How could she have known that?

"He works in Gakuen Alice. The Japanese branch." she says quietly, answering their unsaid question.

Her head was bowed when she answered. Branna could see that her hands were clenched into fists and they were slightly shaking.

"Yes, that's right. Does anyone know why he started it?"

"Because he's a bastard." Mikan said loudly.

Her head was now raised and her eyes had taken on a steely glint.

"Um, well, that's a blunt way of saying it." Mr Morrison answered, slightly flustered.

"He wanted someone under his control. Someone that went by the name Yuka Azumi. She had the Teleportation Alice and the Stealing and Insertion Alice. He wanted her under his control because of her second Alice, which was powerful. He even proposed to her, but threatened her at the same time. It was at this time that she had fallen in love with her teacher, Izumi Yukihira. At first, he didn't return her feelings, but then he started to care about her deeply."

Mikan's voice got quieter and quieter as she talked. Soon, everyone was straining to hear what she was saying.

"Then, three years ago, Izumi was killed by people that worked outside the Academy for the ESP. Ultimately, the ESP was reponsible for Izumi's untimely death. On the day that he was murdered, his wife, Yuka, and his only daughter disappeared without a trace."

There, Mikan stopped her narration.

Mr Morrison smiled sadly at her.

"Yes, that is what happened. The ASW had been caused by Kuonji, and was between the good students and teachers against Kuonji and his people."

"Now, to finish the lesson, does anyone know where the AAO stands?"

"They're recruiting right now. But once they have enough people, they're going to stir up trouble." Mikan answered.

"Sir, how is it that she knows more about the Alice history than any of us here?" a student asked.

"And how is it that she knows about the AAO?" another piped up.

"Because in Japan, I am in the top five smartest students. And it's also a DA's student to know about the AAO." Mikan answered.

There's a silence.

"Right, well, er, your homework for this week is to write two essays. One about the AWW and the second about the ASW."

Practically everyone groaned. Mr Morrison smiled and walked out.

* * *

><p>Mikan took a deep breath. She didn't feel up to training tonight. The History lesson had taken a lot out of her; she hadn't really wanted to go back to That Day. Her room was in semi darkness, to match her mood. She felt more alone than ever. Back in Japan, she had at least knew most people. She smiled to herself when she remembered the fight she and Permy had. And she was friends with Ruka, so that was ok. And Hotaru... well, right now, she supposed that they were friends <em>and <em>enemies-frenemies. But Natsume was a whole different story. She reckoned they were frenemies. But what about this feeling she was having about him? What category does that put him in? Mikan sighed and closed her eyes. Then opened them again and sat up fast.

* * *

><p>Natsume was frowning at the sky, littered with stars. Everything just seemed boring and uninteresting ever since Mikan transferred away. He was lying on the rooftop, both hands behind his head, the image of perfect coolness. He sighed and closed his eyes, wishing he could see her, at least once.<p>

There was a sudden jolt that left him sprawled on the floor. Wait a moment... the floor? Natsume opened his eyes to see that he was in a room-a _bedroom. _It looked very much like a dorm back in Japan. Natsume turned his head and saw a very familiar figure sitting up on the bed.

"Mikan?" he asked, incredulous.

"Yes, Hyuuga, it is me." came the reply.

Natsume stood up, dusting off his clothes.

"How-how did I get here?" he asked.

"I think, Hyuuga, that you would find you had Teleported here."

Natsume walked up to the bed where Mikan Sakura was currently sitting. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, tied with a red ribbon, as usual. She was in an oversized t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

"And how did I come about to Teleporting here?"

"You must've had a Teleportation Alice inserted into you."

Natsume scratched the back of his head.

"I don't remember having an Alice Stone inserted into me."

Mikan shrugged nonchalantly. Natsume looked at her suspiciously.

"Was it you? Did you insert the stone into me?"

"How could I have done? I was here yesterday."

"You're a mutliple Alice user."

"I was on a plane, then I was in class, then I was at training. Pray, tell me how I could've had time to insert an Alice stone into you?"

Natsume shrugged; she was right and he was stumped for a moment.

"Sit down, would you? You're bugging me, always standing up."

Natsume sat down next to her on the bed.

"So..." Natsume trailed off.

"So..." Mikan softly mocked.

There was a silence between them, but it wasn't awkward; it was a companionable silence.

"How are things back in Japan?" Mikan asked.

"Boring, as usual."

Mikan nodded.

"How 'bout you? What's it like here?"

Mikan shrugged.

"Boring. There doesn't seem to be anybody in my class who is a Special Star. Only me. And the DA teacher is just as sadistic as Persona."

Natsume snorted in amusement.

"Have anybody you like? Made any new friends?" Natsume asked.

"Nope, and only two acquaintances. One's called Jack Lane, and the other Branna Lee. That's all. The rest are annoying."

"Nothing out of the ordinary with you then."

"Nope. What about you? Have anybody _you _like?" Mikan's heart thumped. "Made any other friends that isn't Ruka?"

"Nope. How about your arm?"

Mikan shook her head.

"They haven't had time to look at it yet. My first appointment's tomorrow."

Natsume nodded once and they fell back into silence.

"Natsume?"

"Hn."

"What would _you _do if you liked someone?"

Natsume looked at Mikan sharply with narrowed eyes. She seemed indifferent, however.

"I guess I would find a way to tell the person." he replied.

"I suppose that's a reasonable answer."

"Why?" Natsume questioned.

"No reason." she replied breezily.

Natsume scrutinised Mikan. She looked back at him innocently. _Too innocent, _he thought.

"I don't believe you."

"Then don't. I never asked you to believe me."

"So, how does this Teleportation thing work anyway?"

"Well, you wish for the place you want to go to, you imagine it, and you're there. It's like the three D's for Apparition."

Natsume stared at her, confused. The three D's? Apparition? Huh? Mikan took one look at him and smirked.

"I'm talking about Harry Potter here."

Natsume nodded absent mindedly.

"Tomorrow's Saturday." Natsume commented, more to himself than to Mikan.

Mikan stayed silent. Tomorrow was someone's birthday, but she wasn't going to say that. Suddenly, Natsume turned back to Mikan.

"Can I stay here for the night?" he asked.

Startled, Mikan's mouth dropped open.

"W-what?" she stuttered.

"Can I stay here for the night?" he repeated.

"Sure..."

"So... What's that 'something' you wanted to tell us?"

Mikan glared at him. If looks could kill, he would've been dead by now. And instead of answering him, she laid back down on the bed, pulled the covers over herself and turned her back on him. Natsume breathed in deeply. There he went, ruining perfect moments again.

Natsume carefully laid down on the bed next to Mikan, but not facing her. His back was turned to her, just like her's was turned to him. He felt her curl into a ball and her head was buried under the covers when he glanced back. Then he felt little tremors go through the bed and he frowned. What was happening? A little sob reached his ears, muffled, but he heard it and sat up slightly. Who did that come from? Then he realised where it was coming from as another muffled sob broke through the silence. His eyes went wide as they landed on the covered shape that was Mikan curled tight into a ball. Carefully, he pulled back the covers and saw that her eyes were shut tight and tears were leaking out. Both her hands were over her mouth, trying to keep her sobs in.

"M-Mikan?" he whispered.

She didn't open her eyes. He didn't know what to do. He's seen her cold hearted and silent, he's seen her look peaceful whilst singing, he's seen her daring, and he's even seen her childish, laugh and smile, but he's never seen her cry before. Natsume sat up properly and brushed the few strands of hair out of her face.

"What's wrong?"

This time, Mikan opened her eyes. She turned her head slightly and her eyes showed horror; horror because she had let someone see her cry. She hurriedly wiped her eyes and sat up.

"N-nothing's wrong."

"Mikan, we both know that you're lying."

She opened her mouth to protest but he put a finger to her mouth. He pulled her close to him and she snuggled up to him, her face on his chest, finding-_needing_-comfort. Natsume sucked in a breath. This was the closest she's ever let anyone near her.

"Are you going to tell me why you were crying?"

She looked up at him, tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's Dad's birthday today." she whispered.

Natsume bit his bottom lip and hugged her as she cried into his top. He didn't say anything as she cried herself to sleep, and he didn't lay her back down on the bed; instead, he kept holding her and brushed a stray tear away. He pulled the covers over them both again and dozed off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[AN's]**_

Was this chapter good enough? Personally, I'm not sure about the M/N moment, I don't know if it was enough. But you's will review, right? I live for your reviews. Anyway, I hope this isn't going too slow for you's. If it is, you's can just tell me, yeah? Don't worry about hurting my feelings. Compliments _and_ flames are both welcome! I'm hoping to make more of these moments, so stay tuned!


	20. Games

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 19<strong>_

_**Games**_

_But there are much worse games to play._

**~Katniss Everdeen  
>~The Hunger Games Trilogy; Mockingjay<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Normal POV]<strong>_

Mikan woke up and found herself slightly sitting up rather than lying down. She frowned and shifted a little, her arm bumping against something. She froze, holding her breath, expecting the worst. Instead, when she slowly turned her head to the side, she found that her face was lying on something not exactly soft. Something that was definitely not her pillow. She slowly lifted her head and found that she was leaning on Natsume.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Mikan's POV]<strong>_

My breath caught in my throat. He looked so... well, peaceful and serene when sleeping. And also cute. _No Mikan, _I tell myself. That's forbidden territory. Almost everything in my life is forbidden territory now. I have to do something about this though. But what? I can't exactly leave him here, even though we don't have classes, and well, there's also that fact that I'm in America, and he's supposed to be in Japan. And today... well, I just want today to myself. Especially with the fact that he's seen me cry. But I hadn't planned on that. None of last night had been planned. Okay, maybe him teleporting to me had been a little planned, but not him seeing me cry. No. I had hoped that I could keep it together until this morning, when he would be back in Japan and I would be alone.

Alone. Loneliness. By myself... Somehow, I can't stop the tears that spring to my eyes. For some reason, I always lose my self control on this particular day. But I don't blame myself. Especially not for the date, just because it's Dad's birthday. I usually spend it alone in my bedroom, but when Mother was still here, we used to teleport to his grave and give him a bunch of flowers. We used to just spend the whole day there, talking to him about life and school.

I brush away a few tears then look at the grey lump lying on the floor, his head resting on his paws, his blue eyes staring unblinkingly at me.

_Look after the room while I'm gone, _I say to him.

_You better not be long. We have Alice training today. _Thunder replies.

I nod and close my eyes, concentrating. A minute later, I open them again and see that we're in Natsume's dorm, on his bed, back in Japan. I check to see if he's still sleeping. He is. I breathe a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Normal POV]<strong>_

Mikan pulls the covers over him and brushes away a strand of hair that had gotten into his face and for a moment, she just watches him sleep. Then she leans forward, towards his ear.

"Thanks for being there last night." she whispers.

Then she teleports away, leaving a slight breeze ruffling his hair a little and leaving nothing behind but a black feather and a cherry blossom petal.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Mikan's POV]<strong>_

The dark night is filled with stars and a full moon hangs, as serene as ever, like a mirror that wouldn't tell its secrets. The stars twinkle, a million miles away, as-oh, lets cut this poetry crap.

I have done a lot of thinking this past day, something I have never done before on Dad's birthday. But this time, it was needed. This time, I _had _something to think about other than the fact that he wasn't here anymore. And before tonight's training with Miss Rowle, I had decided to go to Persona first instead.

I pull on my school uniform, the Japanese one (I was given it to wear for training with Persona), take my high ponytail out and brush it, then I take my silver rod I was given to by Persona as my weapon and strap it to my back, then I pull on my boots and finally put on my mask.

_How do I look? _I ask.

_Mysterious. _Thunder replies.

_Come on then._

Thunder walks up to me and I rest my right hand on his head. A moment later, we're standing in the training clearing. Thankfully, it wasn't Natsume's night of training, or that would have raised some awkward, as well as annoying, questions. He hadn't seen me since my first 'mission'.

"You're early." a voice sounds.

"You better be grateful." I say in my coldest voice.

"Now Mikan, that is not the way you talk to people, especially to your teachers." another voice says.

I freeze in my spot. Sensing my tension, Thunder gives a low growl. Persona and Kuonji step out of the dark. Persona is silent but deadly, as always, and Kuonji has that smirk on his face, the kind that I wanted to wipe right off his face. Except that I can't. I could, probably, but I can't. Because God knows what he'll do to Hotaru, Ruka or Natsume... _Natsume... _I take a deep steadying breath and force my body to relax as if I just hadn't met my worst nightmare. Because I have, but I can't show it. Not to anyone, especially not to him.

"I'm sure I can talk however I want." I say.

It's just lucky that I have a mask on, because I'm sure that my face is fighting hard to remain looking emtionless. Usually, it doesn't have to try too hard these days, but now, around him, it takes a lot of effort not to look scared.

"Persona, please, if you will."

The whip lashes out, hitting my leg. I bite my lip, trying not to retaliate.

"Good, you're learning."

I clench my fists and Thunder gives another growl.

"Now, why did you want to see us early tonight?" Kuonji asks.

I have to take another breath.

"I wanted to make a deal." I say.

My voice comes out a bit shaky, but it's barely noticeable. Kuonji's eyes gives a spark of interest before it dies out again in that sadistic pair of eyes.

"What kind of deal?"

Again, I have to take another deep breath, and I'm proud that my voice comes out strong this time.

"I want you to stop all the missions for the DA students."

There's a moment of silence as my words sinks in.

"And what would we get in return?" Kuonji finally asks.

"I'll do their missions for them. Every single one."

I've had this figured out since this afternoon. After taking Natsume back to Japan, I have thought this over and over again. Natsume has the fourth Alice type, and because he's one of the strongest pupils, they make him do more missions than he should. And even though I have the same Alice type, I'd rather it was me going through all that and not him. Besides, I'm not doing it just for him. I'm doing it for all the other students in the DA, such as Youchi, a little toddler who shouldn't even be in that class to begin with. And because I want to protect them. Protect them all. The kids in the DA. The students that you call my 'friends'. The entire student body. But I'm doing this especially for my Dad. I remember he was working hard to protect the students from Kuonji, before his untimely death. And so, I've decided to follow in his footsteps and finish the job for him. And I decided all that after I had taken Natsume back to his own dorm. I couldn't help seeing his peaceful face in my mind as he slept, more peaceful than I had ever seen him before, and I had realised that I wanted him to stay that way, with no regrets, no worries, no more nightmares.

"You'll do every single mission we give out so long as we stop their missions?" Kuonji repeats.

"Yes. And also stop their training."

"Stop their training?"

"Yes."

"Anything else?"

I think for a moment, then a new idea comes to me.

"Yes. I want you to transfer a few students from the DA class into the ability type classes they're meant to be in. Take Youchi, for example. He's not meant to be in the DA. He's only a little toddler! So, first off, I want you to transfer him into a different ability class, because no toddler should be in the DA, and his Alice isn't even dangerous."

"So, you'll do all their missions if we stop theirs _and _transfer a few students into different classes?"

"Yes."

Kuonji shakes his head slowly, and my heart sinks. He's going to say no to the deal, and all my thinking will be of waste.

"You'll have to give more than doing every single missions if you want us to do that, Mikan."

Wha-? Do more than the missions?

"From what I can tell, we have to give up sending out missions to them _and _give up our students, and all we'll get is you doing missions? I don't think so."

Now's the time when I'm _really _thankful for my mask, because I'm pretty sure my face had crumpled up in confusion, and I _rarely_ get confused these days.

"In order for us to accept the deal, you'll have to give more."

_Give more. _I clench my fists harder, my nails breaking into skin.

"Fine. I'll do the missions for you. But outside the missions, I'll be yours. I'll do what you tell me to do. Missions, torture, _anything. _And one step out of line, doing something against your orders, you can punish me however you like." _You can kill me too. _"In other words, I'll be your slave."

I know his answer before he even says it. I see the spark of triumph in his eyes before he masks it.

"You'll _give your freedom _just for the freedom of others?" Persona finally speaks.

I don't take my eyes off Kuonji, but I answer.

"If that's what it takes, then yes, I'll do it."

Kuonji pretends to think this over when really, he decided his answer moments ago.

"You're playing a dangerous game, Mikan. A _very_ dangerous game, and one that may be out of your experience." he says.

I shrug nonchalantly, like I'm not so bothered about my freedom.

"I've played a lot of dangerous games, as you so like to call it."

Kuonji nods.

"It's a deal. Your freedom for the others'."

And just like that, it's sealed, my fate decided.

"You will have to contact the Alice Academy in America to tell of my decision, as I can't do two missions at the same time. You's will have to work out a rota."

"We are well aware." Kuonji says.

I give a slight incline of my head.

"Thank you for your time." I say as politely as I can.

"You're welcome. We're done for tonight."

"I don't have training tonight?"

Kuonji waves his hand dismissively.

"No. Consider your training officially completed. Tomorrow, you will have your first _real _mission."

I nod.

"Ok."

"You're dismissed."

I nod again. I teleport me and Thunder away again, in time for my training with Miss Rowle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Normal POV]<strong>_

Mikan appeared into the dark DA room in America, with Thunder. A lot of the kids/teens drew back at the sight of a wolf.

"Miss Sakura, what do you think you're doing with that _thing_?"

Mikan's anger flared up and Thunder growled for the third time that night. He was very attuned to her emotions.

"He's a wolf, and his name's Thunder. And we're a team on missions. You either have both of us or none at all."

Miss Rowle's eyes narrowed.

"I seem to remember, Sakura, that you were still in the training section, _not _the missions sections."

"They officially completed my training tonight."

"That fast?"

"You'll find I'm a fast learner."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

Mikan muttered something under her breath.

"What was that?" Miss Rowle barked out.

"I said, 'do you have to have everything shoved under your nose as proof?'."

The students drew in a collective breath as one.

"Lily! If you please!" Miss Rowle shouted, eyes burning with anger.

Mikan felt as if the very air was suffocating her, pressing in on her. Then she remembered; there was a fifteen year old teen named Lily Drummond, whose Alice was the Wind Manipulation. And as Mikan remembered, she started to fight back on instinct.

At first, it was just her Nullification Alice, nullifying Lily's Alice, but as time dragged on, Mikan fought with all her other Alices. Fire, Ice, Shadow Manipulation, even the own girl's Alice against her. Mikan only stopped when the older teen was gasping for breath on the floor, too weak to carry on.

"Happy now, Miss Rowle?" Mikan said, looking up from the teen.

"Not particularly." Miss Rowle replied sourly.

Yet they got on with Mikan's last training session.

* * *

><p>"Yes, we're playing a very dangerous game." Mikan says to Thunder later that same night in her dorm.<p>

In reply, Thunder gave a low rumbling.

"My first game; Kuonji. My second game; Miss Rowle. My third game; the AAO. We may as well join them all together like a giant chessboard with many different opponents, and I can try and defeat them all, one by one. Destroy them completely."

_You give out the aura that you're mad, talking about chessboards. _Thunder said.

"Maybe I am. Who knows? Only I do." Mikan laughed maniacally at answering her own question.

Thunder shook his head and Mikan could feel the disapprovement coming off him in waves.

_The games are getting to you. Come on, you need to sleep._

"Yes mother." Mikan laughed again.

Then she stopped all of a sudden. Angry, she got changed into a pair of shorts and a baggy t-shirt and without a word, she went to bed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Author's POV]<strong>_

And, that night, the games, which ultimately determined who will live and who will die, begun...

* * *

><p><em><strong>[AN's]**_

Heyo, how'd you like that? :D I have this feeling that this fanfic needs a little more stuff happening in it. So, do you like my idea? Because ultimately, the 'games' will determine who will live. If Mikan plays it right, she will survive whilst taking down her opponents. And if she loses, she pays with her life. Simple, right? Anyway, review please, it is much appreciated. Both compliments and constructive criticism is welcome too :) Thanks.


	21. Phantom Angel

_**Disclaimer: Same as usual; I don't own anything except my characters.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 20<strong>_

_**Phantom Angel**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Normal POV]<strong>_

Mikan was, once again, listening to her iPod. It was a late Sunday night, and although she had school tomorrow, she was still awake. At twelve thirty a.m. Well, she couldn't help it if her first _real _mission was at one in the morning. Talking about the time... Mikan looked at the clock and swore. It was quarter to one.

Mikan got up, switched her iPod off and got changed into her Japanese uniform. She really thought that swapping uniforms for her missions were irritating and uncalled for. Brushing her hair, Mikan realised that she was humming a song. She soon pinpointed what song it was; Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift. Mikan gave a small smile to herself. She wondered if she would ever get the chance to sing that to some girl.

Thunder was still sleeping by the time she had pulled on her boots. She woke him up carefully though, so as not to wake other students in the Special Star dorms who would be sleeping at this time. Checking the time again, Mikan saw that she had one minute. Resting her hand on Thunder's head, she teleported them away.

* * *

><p>"Just on time."<p>

Mikan looked towards the voice. It was Persona that had spoken, though Kuonji was there too.

"Of course I'm on time." Mikan replied emotionlessly, completely ignoring Kuonji's presence.

"Now, Phantom Angel, your first mission is to destroy one of the AAO's hideouts." Persona said.

Mikan inclined her head.

"And where abouts is this place?"

Persona gave her exact coordinates.

"And Phantom Angel?" Persona called, just before Mikan teleported away. "Don't kill every single person. Leave one to pass on the message. And don't leave any signs as to your real identity."

"I know, I'm not stupid."

And before they could punish her, Mikan and Thunder teleported away.

* * *

><p>Running to the location, the pair, human and wolf, moved like shadows. Neither were seen or heard, and only the stirring of leaves on the ground gave away their presence. Otherwise, all was dark and quiet, the moon hanging above them like a silver coin, and the stars twinkling and winking at them.<p>

On reaching the location, Mikan, or currently known as Phantom Angel, launched herself into a tree. Crouching into a sitting position, keeping her balance by having one arm wrapped around the trunk and her other hand holding onto a small branch slightly above her head.

_You see anything? _she sent the thought down.

_No, _came the reply.

Phantom Angel did a quick Alice count. She could feel every single one and be able to tell which ones were which. A lot of them had the Barrier Alice, but they weren't all that strong. They were rather weak, and probably easy to break. A few others had the Fire Alice, but they weren't as strong as Nat-_no. _She couldn't think of _him _whilst on a mission, or she'll be killed, and that wouldn't help with her plans in following in her father's footsepts.

Anyway, a lot of the Alices that were 'guarding' this hideout weren't as strong as they should be. Phantom Angel cocked her head slightly. This hideout must not be very important if they're being careless about its protection. She rolled her eyes as she came to that conclusion.

_Okay, get ready. We're going in on my count._

There was a low growl from below which made her smile. It was always good to know someone had your back. She took a deep breath.

_Ready... GO!_

Girl and wolf both leaped over the wall and into the grounds, managing to land gracefully, wolf beside girl, who already had her silver rod crackling with energy. Instantly, sirens blared and lights landed on them. What looked like a mini army was heading towards them already.

_Huh... It seems they were warned beforehand about us if they know where to find us instantly, _Phantom Angel said.

_So it would seem._

Thunder gave a snarl and the small army fell back a little before moving again. Phantom Angel waited for what felt like an eternity, twirling her crackling rod almost lazily in her hand.

"Heyo, just take your time, it's cool ya know." she called out.

At her words, it seemed like they were moving faster just to prove her something. She smirked behind her mask. She could see that Thunder was tensed beside her, waiting for any sudden movements, or her cue. Soon, they were both surrounded. Mikan gave her rod one last twirl before holding it out in a defensive way.

"Who are you to get past our guards?" a man called out.

She cocked her head to the side.

"All you have to know is that I'm an Alice. I am obviously a better Alice user than all your guards put together if I managed to get past them. Need I say more?"

The only noise that could be heard was the wind whistling through the trees and their hair. Finally, one man was brave enough to step forward.

"How old are you?"

Phantom Angel raised a brow at the question. Of all the things he could've said or asked, he really had to ask that? _He must really want to know my age, _she thought amusedly.

"I am thirteen, will be fourteen soon. Now, anymore pointless questions?"

"She is only thirteen, and she managed to get past the guards? What do you guys think you're doing!"

Right in front of her, the Alices parted ways to let two men through. One was taller than the other by a couple of inches, and both were quite strongly built. She supposed one was the leader, and officer, if you liked, and the other, his right-hand man.

"You are supposed to be defending this hideout! You are not supposed to be _talking _to intruders! Kill them!" the taller one shouted.

In the blink of an eye, Phantom Angel lunged forward and hit him with her rod, sending lightning straight into his heart, instantly killing him. His body fell to the ground with a _thud!_ and nobody moved to pick him up. In fact, everyone else was staring at his corpse, too slow to comprehend that a thirteen year old Alice had just killed their officer.

Then, as if they all realised it all at once, every head looked up, staring horrified at Phantom Angel. By this time, she had already chosen the one person who she was going to keep alive to pass on the message, and was striking all the other men with her rod. Thunder growled and leaped gracefully into the air, landing in front of a few guards who looked instantly terrified. With one, well placed bite of his jaw, Thunder killed the first guard.

As Thunder took care of most of the guards, Phantom Angel teleported herself to the slightly large buliding. She unlocked the door and with an Alice, scanned the building just to make sure there weren't any important papers. Finding out that there were none, she set the place on fire. Behind her, she heard a yelp and swivelled around to find Thunder limping around, trying not to lean too much on one leg.

Wind started blowing strongly and lightning started crackling around Phantom Angel as she became furious.

"_Nobody_ hurts my wolf!" she yelled.

And with that, she ran into the fight, defending Thunder, slashing, killing, all mercilessly. Soon enough, almost everybody was lying at her feet, dead. The only one of the men alive was the one she decided to keep alive; the officer's sergeant. Faster than he could run, Phantom Angel tied him up with lightning bonds, and then went to see if Thunder was alright.

"How are you?" she asked.

_Alright. It's just my leg._

"What did they do to you?"

_Just slashed it. I think the cut is a bit too deep though._

"Hang on, I'll heal it."

Mikan made an Alice Stone which contained the Healing Alice, and inserted it into Thunder. A few moments later, Thunder was able to walk properly again. Now Phantom Angel teleported him to outside the walls of the hideout.

_Wait for me,_ she told him telepathetically.

She then turned around and faced the sergeant. The wind blew her hair as they stared at each other. Through his eyes, all he saw was a merciless, very powerful thirteen year old multiple Alice user, who had managed to set their hideout into a blazing pier and almost single handedly killed all his men. Finally, she spoke, and her voice sent icy chills down his spine.

"You should count yourself lucky that I chose to keep you alive."

Her words hit him like a blast of cold wind.

"Why?" he managed to choke out. "Why not kill me too?"

"You're alive for a sole reason; to pass on the message."

"What message?"

"The message that we Alices know where the AAO hideouts are, and we're coming to destroy them."

"H-how do you know these things?"

"It's my duty to know. Now, you can also pass on the message, or warning more like, that Phantom Angel will be the one who comes to your hideouts."

And with that, she teleported away, leaving a swirl of cherry blossom petals that scattered across the whole grounds of the hideout, and a single black feather that floated to the ground and landed in front of the very scared sergeant.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[One Week Later]<strong>_

"And we have more news today!"

The whole class was looking at a mini television that a pupil had brought in, claiming that there was some very interesting news on.

"_Last night, Phantom Angel and her wolf strikes back!_" the reporter was saying. "_And this time, she targeted the AAO's hideout in California! She claims to be only thirteen years old, but she is very powerful and merciless, and also a multiple Alice user!_"

"How do they know it's her?" a student whispers.

Another student shushed her.

"_The AAO better watch out! Phantom Angel is obviously deadly. She always leaves one person alive to pass on the message of her existence, and then teleports away, leaving no signs of her having been there apart from cherry blossoms scattered across the ground and a single black feather. She seems to be targeting the AAO hideouts, so be on your guard!_"

"Who _is_ this Phantom Angel?"

"Be quiet!"

"_Now, what this is all building up to is the very mysterious question; just who exactly is Phantom Angel? She claims to be thirteen, almost fourteen, but is this true? She's a multiple Alice user, but what is her genuine Alice? Why is her cover name 'Phantom Angel'? And most importantly, why is she targeting the AAO? We will have to update you on this very mysterious girl when, or if, we get any information. Thank you for watching the Alices Worldwide News."_

And with that, the tv clicked off.

"Well, what do you think of that?" said Cody, who had brought it in, proudly.

"This Phantom Angel is very interesting." a student called out.

"I can supply a theory as to her cover name."

"Go on then!"

"Well, a phantom can mean a ghost, right? Well, maybe she's called that because it's a simile, meaning that she acts like a ghost, either because she never gets caught doing these things, or because she never gets seen."

"So, you're basically saying that she's the very definition of the word 'insidious'?" a student asked.

"Exactly."

"Well, what about the 'angel' part of her name?"

"Well, angels are seen as good things, right? And we all know that the AAO is trying to start another war. So, maybe she's called an angel because she is trying to do good in the Alice world by trying to get rid of the AAO."

"So, to sum it all up, she's called Phantom Angel because she's insidious, but actually one of the good guys?"

"Yup."

"Huh..."

They never noticed that sitting in the back of the class, in the shadows, one Mikan Sakura was observing them with a slight smirk on her face, Thunder sitting at her side.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[AN's]**_

To be quite honest with you's I am actually quite proud of this chapter, but I don't know why. And I just want to check, is there still anybody out there who is still reading this? Because if you are, thank you! I hope you enjoyed reading this just as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please take a moment and drop a review, and constructive criticism may help, they will both be welcomed! Thanks!


	22. Start

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Gakuen Alice. Credit all goes to Higuchi Tachibana. Well, except from my own characters, which is to say, the 'Amercian' ones :)**_

Sorry I took so long to get this chapter up! I had writer's block for a while, and I still kind of have it, so I'm sorry if this chapter isn't quite up to your standards.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 21<em>**

_**Start**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Normal POV]<strong>_

Mikan was walking past a group of high school students, who all turned to stare at her. In the last few months, word had spread about the mysterious Japanese girl named Mikan Sakura, who had somehow, overnight, gotten a wolf named Thunder, and who is a multiple Alice user, but nobody knew her original Alice. How she was only thirteen, but one of the most dangerous Alices in the school, and is, quite predictably, in the Dangerous Ability class. How she doesn't talk to anyone, and when she does, it is usually in monosyllables. How she's one of the smartest kids in Japan, making her one of the smartest in America. And how she does _not, _in any circumstances, like physical contact.

On this particular day, Mikan did not notice the small group of High School guys standing in the shadows. Nor did she feel their presence as she walked past them, completely lost to her thoughts and oblivious to her surroundings. Only when she was spun around did she know she had been followed.

Mikan glared at them.

"What do _you_ want?" she said distastefully.

One guy, who Mikan deduced was the 'leader', put his hands in his pockets and leaned against a tree casually.

"We figured we could talk to you." he replied.

Mikan's eyes narrowed.

"About what?"

He shrugged.

"The DA, for example."

"What about it?"

"We're all in the DA, you see, and we don't like how you're fast becoming Miss Rowle's favourite."

Mikan stared at him.

"You see, it was _me_ that used to be Miss Rowle's favourite."

She raised her brows at that.

"A little cocky, are we not?"

It was more of a rhetorical question, but the guy felt the need to defend himself.

"I'm not saying I _still_ want to be her favourite-"

"-No, because it means it'll be _me_ that does all her dirty work." Mikan interrupted flatly.

He spluttered.

"How did you-?"

She pointed to herself.

"Mind Reading." she answered emotionlessly.

Everyone stared at her. When the guy seemed to have gathered his cool, he straightened up instead of leaning against the tree, and his eyes held a glint in them. _They're almost sadistic,_ Mikan thought analytically, asbently.

"I challenge you to an Alice duel." he said confidently.

Mikan raised a brow, highly amused.

"Oh? You do, do you? And pray tell me what would you do if I walked away as a form of answer, hmm?"

"You wouldn't walk away! You can't walk away, that's like saying 'no', and you _can't_ say no to an Alice duel."

Mikan smirked and spoke two words.

"Watch. Me."

And she walked away. He yelled after her, but the next thing they knew, they were all tied up with Lightning ties.

"What the hell!"

Mikan turned.

"I'll let you all know, I'm _way_ stronger than all of you put together. So don't bother trying to challenge me to any Alice duels."

She turned back and walked away, leaving them tied up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Mikan's POV]<strong>_

They really should know better. I mean, they saw me in DA that night. They obviously can't think. How stupid can they get? Apparently really stupid. I roll my eyes. I can't focus on them right now. I have better stuff to think over. Like my mission tonight. I've to go all the way to Germany and destroy the AAA camp there. It's only a small place, which is why it's a camp. It would be easy.

On hearing a rustle, I pause in my walk. I sense an Alice behind me. I turn to see who it is. I blink slightly in surprise as I see it's the High School Principal.

"Sir?"

Hey, don't look at me like that. I have to be polite to the seniors. Er, make that the higher up seniors.

"Are you Mikan Sakura?"

I nod.

"They are wanting you at the hospital."

I tilt my head.

"What for?"

"Your first operation."

Oh. Now I remember. My first operation for my arm. I look down at it, all numb and hanging there innocently. I snort and begin walking back the way I came. Seriously, how on earth did I manage to not dodge one knife? _One knife! _That's all it had took to immobilise my arm. I've kicked myself over and over again about that one stupid slip up. If I had managed to dodge it, my arm would be fine, and I would still be in Japan, sleeping right now. Probably. Thinking of Japan...

I wonder how everything is going with them. I bet nothing has changed. Well, wait until I get back. It'll be a stir, and it'll be fun to see how they would react. Especially Permy. Ugh, she annoys me to no end, even this far apart. But when I go back to Japan, it would mean I will have to tell Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume about my step father. That's the one reason why I want to stay in America. I really don't want to tell them. What if Hotaru thinks I've been a coward for letting him do that to me? I clench my fist. No. You can't help it if you're abused. _But you could have stood up to him,_ a voice in my head says slyly. Shut up! Shutupshutupshutup! I take a deep breath. I am losing it. I seriously am losing it. Why the heck am I telling myself to shut up? I shake my head at myself. I'm an idiot too. I'll probably never be able to get past those three years of torture.

I tilt my head back to look at the sky. Well, after this year, I'll go back to Japan. I'll come clean about him. And I'll do something about these... _feelings_... I have of Natsume.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Normal POV]<strong>_

"Exciting day today, class! You all have a new student!"

Narumi whirled into the room, a big grin on his face. The class perked up at the news. Getting a new student in the class was certainly exciting news. To most of them, anyway.

"Be nice to her! After all, I'm sure you'll remember being the new kid once!"

They rolled their eyes at him.

"Just get on with the introduction!" someone yelled.

Narumi smiled tightly.

"Class, I introduce Koizumi Luna!"

A strawberry-blonde teenage girl walked confidently into the class, smiling brightly. Hotaru narrowed her eyes. Any girl that wore lip gloss and that much amount of make-up was not trustworthy in her eyes. They all turned out to be bitchy.

"What's your Alice?"

"What ability class are you in?"

As Hotaru watched, she saw the new kid's-Luna's-face fall.

"Well... I was hoping you wouldn't ask that... But since you all have... My Alice is the Soul Sucking Alice, which puts me in the DA."

Hotaru raised a brow and went back to her latest invention. She really couldn't care less, as long as she didn't do anything to her.

"Well..." Narumi's voice was heard again. "The only empty seat is the one next to Natsume, there..."

The whole class, minus Hotaru, swivelled around to look at Natsume. Natsume stared back emotionlessly. Narumi made a quick escape as Luna made her way to the back of the class and stood in the aisle next to the empty chair.

"Are you Natsume?"

There was a long pause in which Natsume took the time to study the girl.

"Obviously." he finally replied.

Luna carefully sat down.

"Who used to sit in this seat?"

"No one." he put a manga over his face again.

"Hyuuga, we all know that seat belongs to Mikan." Hotaru quipped up in the silence.

"Shut up."

"Who's Mikan?" Luna asked, slightly curiously.

Hotaru looked up from her invention to eye the girl suspiciously.

"A multiple Alice user who transferred to America."

Luna looked interested but could tell Hotaru wasn't going to release any more information so she just took her books out, smirking lightly to herself. This was going to be good...

* * *

><p><em><strong>[AN's]**_

I'm so sorry for the _really_ late update! First, the computer decided to break down, then a whole load of shit happened during the summer which basically ruined my year, but now the computer's working again, but I can only get on it once a week, and that's even if I'm lucky and don't have any homework to do. But to anyone who is still reading, I'm sorry, I know this isn't up to my usual standards, but please still review? Thanks!


End file.
